Goten Adventures in Konoha
by RavenCronwell Nova Imperator
Summary: Después del torneo de fuerza, Goku y Vegeta están en su enfrentamiento y tenían a Goten y Trunks como espectadores. Pero el supremo kaio-sama de otro universo quería invocar a un fuerte guerrero para que salvara su mundo y pretendía llevarse a Goku o Vegeta pero por un error de su ayudante termina llevándose al pobre Goten a su Universo. Sera posible que Goten los Salve a todos?
1. Goten, la ultima esperanza?

Después del descomunal encuentro al final del torneo de fuerza, Los guerreros Z estaban en una Gran celebración en la casa de Bulma por la victoria de su Universo, excepto 2 grandes guerreros que se encontraban en un encuentro amistoso en una zona rocosa y montañosa que parecía ser igual al lugar donde tuvieron su primer encuentro, enfrentándose como si este fuera una batalla a muerte.

-kakaroto, que sucedió con el migatte no gokui?-decía el príncipe de los saiyajins Vegeta en un forcejeo con su eterno rival, mientras los dos se encontraban transformados en súper saiyajin dios azul.

-no puedo usarla, parece que solo fue casualidad en el torneo por sentirme totalmente acorralado- contesto el guerrero Goku sin ceder ni un poco en el forcejeo.

-Qué?...- contesto intrigado el príncipe pero luego dio una sonrisa arrogante y segura a su rival- entonces yo me hare con un poder aun mayor que ese- dijo dando un pequeño empujón haciendo que Goku retroceda un poco.

-espera vegeta- dijo el son mayor haciendo retroceder ahora al príncipe con un empujón quedando esta vez el como el dominante –Yo también quiero ser más fuerte-.

-cállate, no dejare que te me adelantes – dijo el príncipe recuperando terreno y volviendo a la posición inicial para luego lanzar una patada hacia adelante separándose de su rival, quedando el en una roca más elevada que Goku y ambos retomando una pose similar como en su primer encuentro en la tierra ya hace muchos años.

-vegeta, nos podemos hacer aún más fuertes- dijo el guerrero Goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada desafiante a su rival.

-eso es obvio, el poder de los saiyajins no tiene límites- respondió el príncipe regresándole la sonrisa arrogante con su mirada desafiante.

Después ambos sayajins se lanzaron al ataque el uno contra el otro provocando grandes temblores y oleadas de viento que azotaban todo el planeta. A lo lejos entre las rocas se ocultaban los 2 pequeños saiyajins hijos de cada uno de los guerreros que se estaban enfrentando delante de ellos. Habían reducido su ki para ir a ponerse sus dogis de combate y luego ir a espiar a sus padres en su encuentro. Trunks se puso su típico dogi verde con naranja y botas amarillas mientras Goten se puso su dogi naranja parecido al de su padre pero sin la camisa azul con mangas largas ya que cuando oculto su dogi entre las cosas para ir a la casa de Bulma, no presto atención y había traído una de las camisas azules que había usado su padre de pequeño con mangas cortas que el guardaba como recuerdo. Se habían escapado de la fiesta sin que nadie se percatara a excepción del señor Piccolo, Wiss y Bills para ver la pelea de sus padres.

-Wow, el súper saiyajin blue es asombroso, aunque no podemos sentir el ki divino ver su poder en batalla es increíble, no crees Goten?- dijo el pequeño Brief hijo de vegeta viendo a su mejor amigo a su lado mientras ambos estaban escondidos entre las rocas.

-ojala nosotros podamos llegar a ese nivel, igual que nuestros padres alguna vez. seria asombroso pelear a ese nivel y así podremos tener nuestra revancha Trunks pero esta vez yo sería el que gane- dijo el pequeño son sin despegar un ojo de la batalla y una sonrisa que no cabía consigo mismo.

A pesar de no poder distinguir nada ya que la velocidad a la que luchaban sus padres era demasiada para su nivel actual. Solo sentir como la atmosfera se estremecía por cada golpe que volaban entre ellos era una sensación increíble.

La cruda batalla entre los 2 guerreros más poderosos del universo 7 que habitaban la tierra, el planeta entero era azotada por destres naturales que era provocado por su intensa batalla.

-parece que esos 2 se están dejando llevar más de la cuenta- decía la forma de vida conocida como Wiss mientras disfrutaba el plato de comida que le era servido sin dar mayor importancia a los acontecimientos.

-si, pero mientras no me arruinen mi comida todo está bien en el mundo para mí- dijo el gato morado a su lado degustando también de los grandes platillos que habían servido en el lugar. – Además esos 2 mocosos se escabulleron hasta ese lugar, seguro los saiyajins son seres poderosos pero sus esposas son más despiadadas que yo y soy el dios de la destrucción- dijo masticando un trozo de carne gigantesco.

-estoy seguro que ellos 2 ya se dieron cuenta de la preceinsia de los 2 niños, pero no quieren detener su encuentro para que ellos puedan apreciar el nivel que quieren que ellos logren tener algún dia- volvió a decir wiss para luego sorber los fideos de ramen que había sobre la mesa.

Pero lo que ninguno sabia era que estaban siendo vigilados por dos seres de otro universo que no perdían detalle a la pelea que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

 **Universo 14° en el planeta Supremo**

Uno era pequeño con orejas puntiagudas y arcillos de color purpura, su color de piel era como un melocotón claro y cabello blanco en puntas como vegeta y el otro más alto pero de iguales facciones faciales, su piel de color azul claro y sus arcillos de color gris, cabello blanco y lizo como el androide 17.

-es ahora o nunca… necesitamos traer al menos a uno de esos dos fuertes guerreros saiyajins a este universo y mandarlo directamente a la tierra. Sus poderes son la única salvación que tienen no solo los terrícolas de este universo sino también el universo entero- dijo el más bajito de ellos.

-si pero…supremo kaio-sama, no sería triste para sus familias? En este lugar el tiempo fluye de manera diferente y podrían envejecer muy rápido y morir-dijo el con preocupación, ya que no quería hacer que las familias de las personas que pueden salvarlos sufran la por la repentina desaparición de uno de ellos.

\- 1 mes en su mundo es 1 año aqui, no creo que los extrañen demasiado y para cuando cumplan con este favor ya tendré la energía suficiente para enviarlos de regreso. Además son la última esperanza. Como supremo kaio-sama del 14° universo, debo velar por el bien de todos así los terricolas en este mundo hayan traicionado nuestra confianza, mi deber es ayudarlos pero no debo interferir directamente. Tal vez altere la delicada línea del tiempo en este mundo o en el suyo. Pero si logra salvar a la tierra podrá salvar todo nuestro universo-cerro sus ojos y extendió sus manos hacia la esfera de cristal mandando grandes hondas de ki hasta el lugar del encuentro. – esto consumirá toda mi energía y tardare algún tiempo en poder volver a realizar esta técnica, solo tenemos una oportunidad y si fallo todo estará perdido para los terrícolas y el universo. Kibimazu, debes decirme cuando veas que al menos uno de los saiyajins fue absorbido por el portal-

-como usted diga supremo kaio- dio una leve reverencia y presto atención a la Bola de cristal.

 **Mientras tanto en el universo 7 planeta Tierra**

Un gran choque de energías se llevaba a cabo entre el kamehameha de Goku y el galick gun de Vegeta. Goku había accedido al kaioken por 10 con el súper saiyajin blue y vegeta estaba con el súper saiyajin blue ascendido. El gran estruendo de energía se llevaba a cabo por ambos guerreros pero claramente vegeta teniendo ventaja sobre Goku porque su transformación no desgastaba tanto como el blue con el kaioken.

-jajaja esta vez será diferente kakaroto- decía el príncipe rebosante de felicidad por ver como su victoria estaba clara sobre Goku.

El guerrero Goku estaba a punto de aumentar su kaioken, así su cuerpo no resistiera pero en eso las 2 energías fueron absorbidas por un vórtice color azul que se formó en el lugar donde estaba la gran esfera del choque de ambas técnicas…

-¿q-qué es eso?...- dijo Goku dejando de expulsar energía –eso sucedió por la nuestra energía? Al igual que sucedió con super Boo gohan?- pregunto incrédulo ante la situación y sentir como el vórtice lo absorbía.

-claro que no insecto!... ese vórtice tiene una energía diferente… no siento que esté formada por el choque de nuestras técnicas- dijo el príncipe mientras también sentía como el vórtice trataba de absorberlo poco a poco –es una ki diferente… se parece como un ki divino, no como el de un dios de la destrucción… sino como un supremo kaio- tanto Goku como vegeta no tenían que esforzarse para repeler el vórtice que trataba de absorberlos ya que estaban transformados en su máximo nivel hasta el momento, todo a su alrededor, las rocas y las grandes montañas eran absorbidos por el vórtice que tenía una gran fuerza mayor a la de un huracán.

Los pequeños niños no tenían tanto poder como sus padres para evitar ser absorbidos así que estaban aferrándose con toda la fuerza que tenían para no ser absorbidos. Trunks hundió sus brazos lo más profundo que pudo en el suelo para no ser absorbido mientras el pequeño Goten se aferraba a una roca que sobre salía de la tierra.

-sujétate Goten… ese agujero está succionando todo a su alrededor- dijo el pequeño Brief entre dientes por el esfuerzo que hacia soportando la presión que lo llevaba hasta el agujero.

-¿y qué crees que hago?- contesto el pequeño Goten con los ojos cerrados y entre dientes por el esfuerzo descomunal que debía hacer para sostenerse. Pero la presión del vórtice era tal que el suelo donde estaba aferrada la roca como donde estaba aferrado Trunks cedió ante la presión y dejando se absorber por el vórtice con los dos pequeños.

-VAMOS A MORIR!- dijo el pequeño Goten quien fue el primero en salir hacia el vórtice agitando sus brazos en un intento inútil para evitar ser arrastrado.

-idiota no te rindas todavía y usa tu ki!- dijo el pequeño Trunks transformándose en súper saiyajin para evitar ser llevado. Pero la presión seguía siendo muy fuerte que termino cediendo ante el poder del vórtice- maldición VAMOS A MORIR!- dijo imitando los movimientos de su amigo Goten para evitar ser absorbido.

Goten fue el primero en entrar al portal creado por el supremo kaio del universo 14° pero cuando Trunks estuvo a punto de ser absorbido, el portal se cerró dejándolo caer bruscamente sobre el suelo.

 **En el universo 14° en el planeta supremo.**

El supremo kaio-sama del universo 14° estaba usando todo su poder manteniendo su concentración para no cerrar el portal antes de que le sea dada la señal. El orbe de cristal se veía afectado por el ki del supremo kaio y parecía como cuando se ve afectada la señal de una televisión antigua y no se alcanzaba a distinguir bien la imagen. Lo único que vio fue unos cabellos negros alborotados atravesar el portal.

Creyendo que era uno de los saiyajins que había perdido su forma súper, le dio el aviso al supremo kaio para que dejara de esforzarse. - supremo kaio-sama ya uno de los guerreros saiyajins a atravesado el portal, ya puede detenerse y descansar-

El supremo kaio dejo de expulsar energía inmediatamente le fue dada la señal, cayendo en el suelo del planeta supremo completamente agotado mientras respiraba agitadamente –eso es todo, solo hay que esperar a que el saiyajin salve nuestro universo- dijo mientras su ayudante Kibimazu lo ayudaba a levantarse –ahora todo depende del guardián de la tierra, él debe asegurarse de guiarlo sin que interfiera el directamente, queda en tus manos- dijo para luego dejarse caer inconsciente.

 **Planeta Tierra del 14° universo**

Goten estaba atravesando el umbral entre el universo 7° y el universo 14°. Estando completamente consiente sin entender que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor – ¿dónde estoy?- decía el pequeño mirando a su alrededor sin entender lo que sucedía viendo cómo se deslumbraban los espirales que representaban cada universo entre el 7 y el 14. – ¿que son esas pequeñas luces? Parecen estrellas – cuando vio un resplandor se veía a lo lejos dejando ciego temporalmente al pequeño que cubría sus ojos para evitar dañar permanentemente su retina. –no puedo ver… que sucede?!- grito mientras seguía yendo en dirección a la potente luz.

Después de atravesar el resplandor enceguecedor, el pequeño seguía sin abrir los ojos porque no sabía que sucedía hasta que sintió una leve brisa y escucho el cantar de las aves que revoloteaban por los cielos. El abrió inseguro uno de sus ojos con suavidad para mirar a su alrededor. – ummm?...el cielo resplandece a mi alrededor…. Espera, a mi alrededor?- miro debajo de él, viendo que el suelo estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia…-o no….- miro en una dirección aleatoria haciendo una seña de despedida con la mano como en los dibujos animados que veía en la televisión de niño y luego empezaban a caer a gran velocidad hasta el suelo- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- decía el pobre mientras caía sin detenerse. Había olvidado como volar repentinamente por el temor que le había dado por el vórtice y no sabía qué hacer para no estamparse contra el suelo.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo a los alrededores del bosque donde el pequeño saiyajin cayo enterrando la cabeza contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter de al menos unos 30 metros de diámetro y nos 5 metros de profundidad.

El pequeño Goten saco su cabeza del suelo poniéndose de pie para luego frotar un chichón que tenía en su cabeza con ambas manos y con una pequeña lagrimita salir de su ojo izquierdo y el otro ojo cerrado - ay mi cabecita, me duele me duele- sin detenerse a pensar un solo segundo en el gran agujero que había dejado en el suelo.

-EY! Tú, mocoso- es escucho una voz femenina sobre la rama de un árbol. Tenía el cabello purpura con una coleta y una banda con un protector metálico con una extraña figura dibujada, un saco marrón y por debajo llevaba una cota de malla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación con una falda falda de un color amarillento y unas sandalias azules con un protector de canilla.

El pequeño Goten desvió la mirada sin quitar las manos de su cabecita adolorida para ver a la mujer que le hablaba desde la rama de los arboles – uh? Me habla a mi señorita?- dijo con una mano señalándose incrédulamente sabiendo que no había nadie más que él.

-Acaso ves a otro mocoso por aquí?- dijo con una mirada que demostraba la poca paciencia que tenía hacia preguntas idiotas como esa.

-no lo sé- dijo rascando su mejilla y sonriendo como un idiota para luego darse cuenta que en la extraña mujer sentía una energía muy diferente a la de los humanos comunes. - Um? Disculpe señorita… usted es humana?- pregunto con incredulidad e inocencia el pequeño.

Esa pregunta marco una vena en la frente de la mujer que sobre salía incluso sobre su banda ninja- que pregunta más idiota esa claro que soy humana!, tu eres humano?!- dijo con el puño levantado delante de su rostro apretándolo con fuerza mientras le gritaba a todo pulmón.

El pequeño estaba a punto de decir algo pero sintió varias energías desplazándose a su posición actual. Desvió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde venían esas energías dándole la espalda a la mujer en la rama. No sentía ninguna maldad en las personas que se acercaban ni en la mujer que tenía detrás, pero era una energía totalmente diferente al ki. –"se acercan son… 3 no 4 personas, pero es igual que aquella señorita, su energía se siente muy diferente al ki pero… no sabría especificar que puede ser, almenos puedo sentir que no son malas personas"- pensó el pequeño Goten.

-oye a donde estas mirando?!-levanto su brazo derecho y lanzo una serpiente que salió de una de las mangas de su saco en dirección al pequeño niño en el cráter.

El pequeño Goten lo único que hizo fue detener a la serpiente sin voltear a mirarla con sus mano derecha cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de morderle. – Atacar por la espalda es un acto de cobardía señorita- dijo con una voz calmada y un rostro sereno mientras 4 personas con chalecos verdes aparecían rodeando el cráter.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como el pequeño detuvo su serpiente sin siquiera dignarse a verla a la cara. –"Tsk, menudo mocoso presumido"- pensó la kunoichi después del acto que a su parecer era arrogante.

Uno de los shinobi con chaleco verde dio unos pasos hacia el centro del cráter y dijo –Oye niño, quien eres y que haces en un lugar tan peligroso como este?- el ninja era de cabello blanco y se levantaba hacia un lateral dando la ilusión de que era soplada por el viento, tenía una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro y su banda ninja cubría su ojo izquierdo dejando solo ver su ojo derecho con una expresión aburrida.

-Uh, si lo siento- dejo a la serpiente en el suelo para que ella se escabullera entre la maleza. El pequeño dio una reverencia y dijo –Mucho gusto yo Soy Son-Goten- levanto la mirada y dio una sonrisa que reflejaba inocencia y pureza idéntica a la de su padre.

-Goten?... que nombre de mierda es ese?- dijo la mujer saltando a un costado del ninja de cabello blanco- tu eres alguna clase de espía no es así?- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai apuntando al rostro del chico directamete. – habla de una vez mocoso o quieres que yo te haga hablar?- dio una pequeña sonrisa sádica al muchacho.

-espia?- dijo goten ladiando un poco su cabeza. - no soy ningún espia- dijo el mientras miraba a los demás ninjas que lo habían rodeado.

-sabes algo acerca del crater en el que estas parado?, Viste algo al llegar?- pregunto el ninja de cabello blanco –"tal vez sea hijo de alguno de los aldeanos… pero que hace en este lugar tan peligroso el solo?"-

-a este crater?- señalo el suelo para luego decir – yo lo hice cuando caí del cielo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo.

-tú lo hiciste?- mostrando en su único ojo visible que no crei absolutamente nada en lo que el chico le había dicho.

El pequeño goten asiente con la cabeza en afirmación a la pregunta que le hacia el jounin de cabello blanco. – si quiere yo….- no pudo terminar porque uno de los otros jounin lo tomo del hombro

-será mejor que nos acompañes y des unas cuantas explicaciones al hokague- dijo uno de los jounin que era de piel morena y cabello negro mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Hokague? Que es eso? Acaso es algo delicioso?- dijo el mientras se relamía los labios tratando de pensar a que sabría un hokague.

-acaso no sabes lo que es un kague?- dijo el jounin del cigarrillo a su lado.

-eso sí sé que es- le respondió con una sonrisa inocente. – es cuando tú vas al baño y entonces tu….-

-no claro que no es eso! Un kague es el líder de una aldea ninja- dijo la mujer de pelo purpura con una vena en su frente de nuevo.

-o ya veo- dijo el pequeño son asintiendo con un rostro serio dando a entender que había entendido. – y que es un ninja?- dijo haciendo que todos los presentes cayeran al suelo de manera cómica al ver la incredulidad del niño.

Se levantó difícilmente el jounin de cabello blanco con una clara señal de fastidio en su único ojo visible- mejor acompáñanos, porque si no podríamos estar aquí hasta que anochezca- contesto tomando al niño en su espalda para luego saltar entre los árboles en dirección a la salida del bosque de la muerte.

Que le depara a nuestro pequeño e inocente saiyajin en este mundo lleno de conflictos y guerras? Podrá adaptarse a este mundo mientras es regresado al suyo?

Descúbralo en el siguiente episodio de "Goten Adventures in Konoha"

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

Bueno, primero que nada espero le haya gustado, es mi primer fic así que espero haberlo hecho lo mejor posible para que fuera de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado. Decidí usar a Goten porque pensé que si usaba a goku o vegeta con su nivel actual sería muy difícil ponerles algún tipo de reto eso y que Goten es después de Vegeta y Goku mi personaje favorito xD

A ver en esta historia voy a hacer que Goten tenga 9 años ya que no se especifica cuantos años han pasado desde la derrota de majin Boo hasta el final de DBS asi que sabiendo que tenía 7 años en la saga de majin Boo le sume solo 2 años aproximada mente pero si son más o menos podrían decírmelo y lo mencionare en el siguiente capítulo ya que aún no especifico que edad tendrá. Quise ponerle esa edad ya que como especifique 1 mes en el universo de Dragon ball equivaldrá a un año en el mundo de Naruto así que ya verán cómo voy a desarrollar esta historia y espero les agrade.

No sé cada cuanto tiempo publicare la historia ya que no sé cuánto tiempo me quede en los estudios para seguirla pero no quiero abandonarla así que si veo que les agrada usare todo el tiempo libre que tenga para escribirla continuación y traerla lo más pronto posible.

Ya sin más que agregar me despido por ahora y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.

ADIOS CHICOS Y CHICAS


	2. Donde estoy?

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios a todos ustedes asi fueran pocos me motivan mucho gracias de verdad.

Agradezco a Javicho99's por decirme cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la derrota de Boo hasta el inicio de la serie. En ese tiempo Goten pudo haber cumplido años y como las esferas fueron usadas 4 veces en la serie pues entonces serian 5 años así que… entonces tendrá 12 años así que si fue de gran ayuda GRACIAS.

También a Ra por su comentario explicándome esas cosas y bueno primero es que tienes razón, me salte algunas cosas simplemente porque a veces olvido algunos personajes y había olvidado a Ibiki y lo que él hacía, y por el tema de la diferencia de tiempo lo explicare más adelante. El tema del dios de la destrucción es que aún no se me ocurre de que tipo hacerlo así que simplemente digamos que está tomando una siesta como las que toma bills de cientos de años y eso tiene también que ver con el flujo del tiempo y usare a la supremo kaio del tiempo para eso pero se verá más adelante. Si tienes algunas otras observaciones te las agradecería ya que yo vi Naruto si pero claro no recuerdo muchas cosas así como también olvido a veces cosas de Dragon ball y si a mí tampoco me gusta de que le cuenten su vida a alguien que acaban de Conocer me gusta más que todo se dé a su tiempo.

Y sobre los otsutsuki no se mucho ya que solo se de Kaguya y no le preste mucha atención a su historia así que esa me la tendré que poner a estudiarla más a fondo para un futuro.

Puse fantasía porque no sabía que otro ponerle xD y la que más se acercaba era fantasía jeje xD

También les agradezco a ThonyCvs, gajer1226, Kevin Rolando614 por su apoyo, de verdad Muchas gracias.

######################################################################################################

 **Universo N°14**

Kakashi era seguido por los demás shinobis. –hey Asuma- dijo a su compañero de piel bronceada que estaba a su lado – no sería mejor llevarlo con Ibiki para que lo interrogue?- pregunto Kakashi tratando de evitar a cualquier costo llevar a un extraño con el Hokage.

-Estás loco? Es solo un chiquillo, sabes que Ibiki no tendrá compasión con un chico tan joven- dijo Asuma mientras todos seguían saltando ya a un tejado dejando atrás el Bosque de la Muerte.

-Pero este chico puede ser un peligro y su actitud idiota solo sea una fachada para acercarse al Hokage- dijo esto deteniéndose en un tejado amarillo de una casa habiendo olvidado que Goten estaba en su espalda.

-señor yo no soy Idiota, y sigo aquí.- dijo Goten con un claro gesto de molestia al escuchar como el hombre de cabello Blanco que lo estaba cargando en su espalda lo insultaba.-sabe, si me hubiera dejado yo solito podría haberme ido pero ustedes no me dieron oportunidad de…..- no pudo continuar porque el shinobi de color bronceado se detenía en el mismo tejado junto a los demás shinobis.

-si quieres estar tranquilo llévalo con alguien del clan Yamanaka mientras yo voy a la torre del Hokage-

-Solo déjenmelo a mí jejeje yo me encargare de tratarlo bien- se relamía la sádica Anko en solo pensar las formas de hacer hablar a Goten.

Goten sintió unos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo al ver esa mirada sádica en la mujer. – no, no, no, no me dejen con ella, da mucho miedo- escondió su cabeza detrás de la de kakashi para dejar de verla a la cara.

-Bien, ire a pedirle de favor a Inoichi que me ayude a ver si con el podemos averiguar más de el niño- dijo esto evitando al igual que todos de que Goten se enterara del jutsu para entrar en su mente.

-entonces esta arreglado. Ire a la torre del Hokage y arreglare las cosas para que tú puedas ir directamente a verle cuando vuelvas.- dijo Asuma retirándose mientras Kakashi hacia lo mismo pero en dirección hacia el centro de la aldea.

-"estoy seguro que a esta hora Inoichi debe de estar con sus otros compañero bebiendo al igual que siempre lo hacen cuando vuelven de una misión"- pensaba kakashi mientras seguía saltando de techo en techo con el pequeño Goten en su espalda.

######################################################################################################

 **EN UN BAR EN EL CENTRO DE LA ALDEA**

 **-** jummm estás seguro de esto kakashi? Solo es un niño, que puede pasar por su cabeza además de jugar y esas cosas.-decia el Ninja de cabello Amarillo oscuro.- Sabes que tengo una hija que es más o menos de su edad y solo hace eso, además de siempre estar tras ese chico uchiha- eso ultimo lo dijo con una cara de fastidio.

-Vamos Inoichi, yo quería ir con Ibiki pero Asuma dijo que podría ser muy peligroso poner al niño con él, así que decidí mejor venir con tigo para que usaras tu jutsu en el para poder saber más de el- decía Kakashi en la puerta de la casa de Inoichi

Goten estaba afuera del bar ya que no se le fue permitido entrar por obvias razones así que solamente estaba sentado en un banquillo mirando hacia aquel monumento que había en una montaña donde había 4 rostros. –"Uh? Porque el rostro de esas personas esta en aquella montaña"- en eso siente un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuello y al voltear a ver un gato de color blanco con motas cafés estaba justo detrás de él. –oh… hola pequeño jejeje- el Hijo menor de Goku se dio la vuelta para acariciar al pequeño gatito.

-…. Muy bien lo hare- decía esto mientras de ponía de pie junto a Kakashi para ir a donde estaba el chiquillo. –Vamos- lo decía mientras salía del local.

Kakashi noto que Goten estaba distraído con un pequeño gato y entonces le murmuro a Inoichi. –hazlo ahora que esta distraído- si era un simple niño, no notaria que alguien entro a su mente, pero si era un espía detectaría a Inoichi y trataría de liberarse.

Inoichi preparo su jutsu y apunto hacia el pequeño –Jutsu de transferencia de mentes- cuando dijo esas palabras la mente de Inoichi fue lanzada hasta el cuerpo de Goten con el fin de mirar en sus recuerdos.

Goten estaba tan concentrado jugando con el pequeño gatito que no noto cuando la mente de Inoichi se acercaba a él para entrar en su cuerpo. Cuando el Jutsu estuvo a punto de completarse, la mente de Inoichi se desplomo al sentir como si chocara con un inmenso muro de concreto que no le permitiera pasar y casi cae desplomado en brazos de Kakashi.

-Que sucede?- dijo Kakashi al ver como Inoichi estuvo a punto de caer. –viste algo?-

Inoichi sujetaba su cabeza con mucho dolor por el tremendo golpe que se llevó.-No… no sé qué paso…. Pero siento como si hubiera chocado con un Gran muro de concreto –se trató de incorporar nuevamente mientras lo decía.

Goten rasco su cabeza al sentir que algo o alguien intentaba entrar a su mente. Dio media vuelta y vio a Kakashi ayudando a Inoichi a incorporarse. –oiga, usted trato de entrar en mi mente verdad?-

Los dos lo miraron sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. No esperaban que el fuera a darse cuenta.

Este hecho aumento las sospechas que tenía Kakashi hacia el-como lo supiste?-

-desde muy pequeño eh entrenado mi mente para que sea un completo muro jejeje- lo dijo mientras con su mano empuñaba golpeaba su cabeza.-bueno, creo que ya debería irme a mi casita- dijo dando vueltas a su alrededor tratando de sentir el Ki de alguien de su familia o amigos ya que el ki de ellos eran los que más sobresalían sobre los seres humanos comunes y corrientes y cada uno de ellos tenía una firma de Ki que lo distinguía de los demás.-"uh? Que extraño, no siento el Ki de ninguno… que está pasando?"- volteo a ver de nuevo a los dos ninjas.- ustedes saben dónde está la Capital del Oeste o la Montaña Paoz?-.

-uh? Capital del Oeste?- dijo Kakashi

-Montaña Paoz?- dijo Inoichi – nunca escuche de ninguno de esos lugares…-

El pequeño Goten se sorprendio de que aun hubiera gente que no conociera la Gran ciudad que era la Capital del Oeste. –De verdad no han escuchado de la Capital del Oeste? La ciudad más grande y avanzada en todo el mundo.-

Kakashi ya no sabía que pensar sobre el niño, cuando parecía más sospechoso que nunca solo se dedicaba a decir cosas sin sentido pero la forma tan convencida con la que lo decía ya hacia dudar a kakashi de su propio juicio.-y como es esa dichosa "capital del Oeste?-

-pues…-Goten levanto su mirada y puso una de sus manos en su mentón tratando de recordar varios detalles sobre la ciudad del oeste.-tiene edificios enoooooormes y muchas casas con mucha gente- cada cosa que decía solo hablaba de cosas normales que habrían en una ciudad cualquiera haciendo que una gota de sudor saliera de la frente de ambos shinobis. – y también muchos autos voladores, naves, helicópteros, también hay lugares con videojuegos y centros comerciales.- esto último dejo extrañados a los 2 ya que nunca habían escuchado tales cosas.

-autos voladores?- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-sí, hay muchos- decía con una gran sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-eso es imposible- dijo Inoichi. –tiene que ser alguna clase de espía, no hay de otra debemos de mandarlo con…- no pudo terminar porque Kakashi lo interrumpio.

-no, te equivocas- dijo con un rostro totalmente serio.-puede que parezca loco, hasta yo mismo estoy dudando de esto pero…- miro a Goten nuevamente. –algo me dice que no miente, debo estar loco por esto pero…será mejor que vaya con Asuma- dijo dirigiéndose asia Goten. –Gracias por tu colaboración Inoichi, disculpa las molestias.- esto lo dijo volviendo a tomar a Goten en su espalda y saltando a los tejados dirigiéndose a la torre del Hokage.

######################################################################################################

Goten estaba junto al ninja de cabello blanco que estaba leyendo un libro de con un estampado café con una extrañas figuras que goten no podía entender. Los dos se encontraban en el pasillo fuera de la oficina del hokage. –así que ahí dentro está el hokage?- decía con sonrisa mientras estaba sentado en una silla a su lado mientras sostenía con sus manos los bordes de la silla y agitando sus pies coordinadamente.

El ninja de cabello blanco lo miro con su único ojo visible. – así es, aquí está el máximo líder de la aldea de la Hoja- se dio la vuelta para seguir mirando su libro. – en este momento debe de estar atendiendo asuntos de gran importancia, solo debemos esperar aquí afuera-. El ninja seguía leyendo su libro sin prestar mucha atención en Goten. –"Como fue que yo termine embarrado en esto?... bueno, al menos Asuma hablo con la recepcionista y no perdimos el tiempo con explicaciones, pero el desgraciado se fue y me dejo solo con el…. Cuando lo vea le reclamare"-

-porque el hombre tiene que hacerle eso a la mujer?- decía el pequeño Goten parado justo al lado de Kakashi.

-Eh?- dijo al verlo a un costado suyo leyendo el libro que él tenía en sus manos para luego cubrirlo y que el niño no lo viera. – no es un libro apto para niños- dijo algo nervioso por no darse cuenta que Goten estaba a su lado leyendo.

-eh? Porque?- dijo con un poco de incredulidad en su rostro al ver como el ninja ocultaba el libro de el para que no pudiera leer lo que estaba escrito.-

El ninja de cabello blanco tuvo que aclarar su garganta para volver a su postura seria. – Porque es un libro secreto que contiene técnicas ninja muy poderosas- dijo mientras guardaba su libro para que Goten no pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa de nuevo. –"como no pude notar su presencia a mi lado?"- pensaba al notar qué facilidad tubo para tomarlo por sorpresa.

-entonces una de esas técnicas es cuando el hombre toma a la chica por…..- no pudo continuar hablando porque escucho una voz de un hombre mayor desde el interior de la oficina que les hablaba.

-Kakashi, ya puedes pasar con tu acompañante- dijo el Hokage dándole permiso al ninja de cabello blanco para que entraran.

-Entremos- dijo caminando directo hasta la puerta mientras el pequeño Goten se bajaba de la silla de un salto y siguió a kakashi hasta el interior.

-Hola Kakashi- dijo un hombre mayor de ya más de 70 años, con una bata blanca y un gorro con un velo en la parte trasera y en la parte de arriba un kanji que decía "Hokage" mientras fumaba su pipa plácidamente.

-Lord Hokage- decía el ninja de cabello blanco llamado Kakashi, dando una pequeña reverencia al líder de la aldea de la Hoja.

-que te trae por aquí? tiene que ver con el poderoso estruendo por la explosión en el bosque de la muerte?- decía el viejo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-de echo si.- dijo mientras daba un pequeño suspiro de aburrimiento. – veras este chiquillo que esta….- decía señalando a un costado viendo que ya no había nadie –eh? Pero a donde se fue el…?-

-acaso es este muchacho de aquí?- dijo el viejo mientras tenía a Goten a su lado viéndolo fijamente, parecía que lo estaba estudiando de arriba abajo.

-usted es el hokage?- pregunto el pequeño goten alejándose y quedando parado normalmente.

-así es, yo soy el Hokage- dijo con una voz suave y tranquila.

-ya veo usted es muy fuerte verdad?- lo decía mientras caminaba de nuevo hasa Kakashi.

-debes de mostrar más respeto,eso que hiciste se llama invasión del espacio personal-

-descuida kakashi- decía tratando de calmar un poco al jounin de cabello blanco.

El Hokague se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio.-y tu pequeño, cómo te llamas?- dijo con una voz paternal hacia Goten.

-uh? O si disculpe… mi nombre es Son-Goten- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia. –Encantado señor Hokage-

-vaya, si eres un muchacho bien educado- decía mientras daba unas pequeñas carcajadas al ver el repentino cambio de actitud.

-bien, ahora Goten- dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Goten. –explícale al hokage lo que sucedió en el lugar donde te encontramos-

-oh, sí claro. Yo caía del cielo – dijo mientras hacía unas señas con sus manos para dar una representación gráfica de lo que él estaba explicando. – y PUM! Me estrelle de cabeza contra el suelo y golpee mi cabecita.-

El viejo volteo a ver a kakashi con una pequeña gota de sudor sobre su frente y una mirada que decia claramente "qué clase de historia es esa?". Mientras el jounin de cabello blanco solo levantaba los hombros en señal de que tampoco lograba entender a lo que se refería.

-Bueno… Goten, sabes dónde están tus padres o algún familiar que podamos contactar para que venga a buscarte?- dijo ignorando por completo la explicación del muchacho, creyendo claramente que el mentía o simplemente estaba jugando con ellos, pues claro ya que es un niño.

– no, no se jejeje- reía algo nervioso mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.- pero descuiden solo deben decirme donde queda la Capital del Oeste o la Montaña Paoz y yo solito encontrare mi casita- dijo volviendo a dar esa sonrisa característica de su padre.

-Capital del oeste? Montaña Paoz? Nunca eh oído hablar de esos lugares- dijo el viejo Hokage incrédulo por las palabras del niño sobre esos extraños lugares que el menciono.

-jumm no se tampoco a que se refiere, eso mismo nos dijo a Inoichi y a mí pero no sé donde puedan estar esos lugares…. Aunque puede que si miras un mapa, puedas guiarte y poder….- no pudo terminar de hablar Kakashi cuando vio que Goten se acercaba a una ventana que estaba atrás del escritorio del Hokage.

-Bueno que se le va hacer- decía Goten mientras abría la ventana.-No se preocupen, yo puedo encontrarlos solo.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los dos con una pequeña sonrisa. –Adiós y Gracias- Volvió a darles otra reverencia y dio un salto por la ventana.

Los dos se alarmaron al verlo saltar y corrieron hacia la ventana para ver si el chico había caído y se había estampado contra el suelo. Grande fue su sorpresa al no ver nada en el suelo pero no sabían que había pasado con el chico.

-espero verlos pronto- los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz del pequeño y levantaron la vista sorprendidos al verlo flotando en el aire.

-Q-que demonios?- pregunto Kakashi con su único ojo visible casi saliéndose de su cuenca.

Goten les dio una sonrisa jovial y alegre idéntica a la de su padre, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho en gesto de despedida para luego ser rodeado por un aura blanca y salir a gran velocidad pasando por el monumento donde estaban los rostros de los Kages.

-V-v-v-volo- dijo el viejo con una voz casi ahogada por la impresión. –c-como hizo eso?- el viejo trataba de aclarar sus ideas.-"tal vez sea de la aldea oculta entre las rocas…. No, su técnica de vuelo no es tan veloz. Entonces cómo? Quien era ese chico?"-

Mientras Tanto Goten sobrevolaba el Cielo en un intento inútil de encontrar a sus amigos y su familia, sin saber que ya no está en su tierra ni su mismo universo.

 **-** Bien solo debo volar y volar hasta y en algún momento encuentre mi casita- decía el pequeño Goten mientras surcaba los cielos con una gran sonrisa. –Sip, eso hare- aumento la velocidad para poder abarcar más terreno en poco tiempo y hacer que su KI sobre salte al de los demás y su padre o alguien más lo encuentre a él.

######################################################################################################

 **ATALAYA DE KAMI-SAMA U°14**

 **-** así que es el….debe serlo, es el único usuario Ki que hay en este planeta así que no hay duda-un ser alto con un gran bastón de madera y una túnica que en el centro tiene el logo con un kanji que dice "Kami-sama" – debo asegurarme de que vuelva a esa aldea ninja, para que pueda seguir con el plan de los dioses y salvar a la humanidad. – El Kami-sama del universo 14° movió su bastón en el aire para mover algunas nubes y manipular el clima- Debo guiarlo de regreso-

######################################################################################################

Ya Goten 3 horas volando y era esta la tercera vez que sobrevolaba el país del fuego y ya estaba algo cansado y con hambre. La noche había cubierto el cielo ya hace una hora pero él siguió porque esperaba que al menos alguien pudiera sentirlo a él y lo fuera a buscar pero de haber sido así lo habrían encontrado en los primero minutos y no tardarían tanto por la habilidad de su padre para tele trasportarse.-oi que hambre tengo- decía mientras frotaba su pansa y disminuía su velocidad poco a poco.- ya le eh dado varias vueltas a la tierra pero no logro ver o sentir nada. Porque no logro encontrar a mis padres o amigos- pero su rostro dio un sobre salto al sentir una energía que si era Ki – que fue eso?- lo dijo mirando en la dirección que sintió el repentino incremento de la energía, pero solo vio que venían nubes de Tormentas. –creí haber sentido un ki…. Desde que estoy dando vueltas a la tierra solo sentía esa energía extraña pero no el ki- Goten ya estaba angustiado por no saber la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el pequeño saiyajin que seguía incrédulo viendo en la dirección donde había sentido aquella energía. La tormenta fue tomando más fuerza hasta que un rayo que lo golpeo directamente, logro sacarlo de su trance. –AYA YA YA YAY- se retorcía de dolor mientras la poderosa corriente eléctrica pasaba atreves de su cuerpo, dándole un resplandor amarillo que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

Después del poderoso choque eléctrico, Goten decidió descender de nuevo a la aldea para refugiarse. La gente no había notado como Goten descendió del cielo porque estaban corriendo despavoridos para encontrar refugio de la lluvia –Esta tormenta salió de la nada. Pero… creí haber sentido un ki….- decía mientras se ponía debajo de un pequeño tejado frente a un local que ya había cerrado. Decidió sacudirse un poco el agua como si fuera un animal. Tenía toda su ropa chamuscada y echando un poco de humo al igual que su cabello alocado. – que voy a hacer? No encontré mi casa y no siento la energía de nadie. Que está sucediendo? Dónde estoy?- lo dijo ya con una cara preocupada al estar completamente perdido y sin poder entender porque no encontraba a nadie de su familia y amigos.

-tal vez debería volver a ir con el anciano, él puede que me ayude.- dijo mientras decidió atravesar un poco la tormenta para ir a aquel edificio rojo donde se encontraba el Hokage. –sip, solo será un poco más de agua- despego hasta aquel edificio.

El Hokage estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras fumaba de su pipa, se encontraba revisando unos papeles pero el recuerdo del chico que salió volando atreves de su ventana aun seguía rondando su cabeza.-"jum…. Habrá sido alguna especie de Genjutsu? O simplemente alguien le puso algo raro a mi Pipa?... No, Kakashi también lo vio"- mientras estaba pensando detenidamente todo lo que sucedió, escucho que algo golpeaba su ventana. Dio media vuelta en su asiento y lo que vio casi lo mata de un susto.

Goten estaba justo en la ventana en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad teniendo una sonrisa alegre con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos mientras un rayo cruzaba por detrás y daba un pequeño resplandor para que pudiera notarse su rostro más ampliamente y dándole un aire terrorífico. –Hola señor, será posible que me deje entrar y resguardarme de la tormenta?-

El hokage estaba con una cara pálida y un rostro aterrado pero luego recobro su compostura y se levantó para abrirle la ventana al muchacho. Goten entro de nuevo a la oficina del hokage rápidamente y sacudió un poco el agua de nuevo como si fuera alguna clase de animal. El hokage lo miraba incrédulo mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su escritorio. –entonces… Goten, que te trae de nuevo por aquí? Encontraste a tu familia?-

Goten volteo a verlo con sus ropas todas húmedas y chamuscadas.- no señor, estoy algo preocupado por no saber dónde están o donde estoy yo. Le di varias vueltas a la tierra y no logre encontrar ni la capital del oeste ni la montaña paoz- dijo mirando por la ventana la poderosa tormenta que seguía azotando el lugar con una mirada que no reflejaba la alegría que siempre solía tener en su rostro.- por eso decidí venir a pedirle ayuda a usted- dijo mientras volvía a mirar al viejo directamente con ojos de cachorro y sus manos entrelazadas suplicantes.- podría quedarme aquí hasta que sepa dónde están mis amigos y familia? Siiii?-

El Hokage miro detenidamente a Goten mientras sostenía su pipa con una mano, tenía un rostro serio mientras por su cabeza surgían un montón de preguntas para el muchacho. –dime Goten, esta tarde cuando te fuiste de mi oficina. Te fuiste volando no es asi?- dijo para recibir un asentimiento de parte de Goten. – como lo hiciste?... Qué clase de jutsu usaste?-

-ummm? Pues muy fácil jajaja- dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza y daba una gran sonrisa al Hokage. – Use mi Ki señor y no sé a qué se refiere con jutsu- dijo sin reparo solo para ver como el viejo tenía una cara de asombro por las palabras dichas por él.

-acaso escuche mal?... dijiste Ki?...- dijo poniendo su pipa sobre su escritorio y se ponía de pie para acercársele. Lo miro fijamente para decirle. – sabes que eso es imposible, el ki solo es una leyenda. No hay nadie que pueda demostrar que sea real.- dijo para mirarlo desde arriba con una mirada completamente seria.

\- no es ninguna leyenda…. Le mostraría como es el ki igual que cuando la esposa de mi hermano pregunto sobre el ki, pero podría terminar destruyendo el lugar. – dijo cruzando una pierna con la otra y poniendo sus manos de tras de su cabeza cerrando los ojos y dando una gran sonrisa.

El hokage dio una sonrisa confiada mientras volvía hacia la ventana aún abierta por donde entraba una gran ráfaga de viento provocada por la tormenta. Le hizo señal a Goten para que se acercara hasta la ventana.- ven y demuéstrame que es el ki-

Goten abrió los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y camino hasta la ventana. – ok, pero le apuntare directo hasta el cielo.- esto lo dijo mientras extendía su mano directo hasta el cielo y el Hokage seguía incrédulo viendo el intento "inútil" que el chico estaba usando para llamar la atención. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como una luz azulada resplandecía en la mano del niño para luego en un parpadeo desaparecer y escucharse a lo lejos un gran estruendo y en las nubes se veía un resplandor azul causada por la explosión de la energía.

En el lugar de la explosión de la bola de energía lanzada por Goten, había quedado un agujero entre las nubes por donde se veía el claro cielo estrellado mientras poco a poco las nubes volvían a ganar terreno y cubrir por completo el cielo. –Eso es el ki- dijo Goten bajando su mano y dándole al Hokage esa sonrisa característica de su familia.

El Hokage estaba que se caía de la sorpresa, su rostro denotaba una gran sonrisa nerviosa e incrédula. –e-e-es increíble…. E-es asombroso, ese es el poder del ki?-

-sip, ese es el ki- dijo con una sonrisa. – eso mismo lo uso para volar. Mi hermano mayor me enseño cuando tenía 7 años-

El jefe de la Aldea de la Hoja volvió a retomar su semblante serio y tranquilo. –"es asombroso, un usuario Ki esta justo delante mío. Quiere decir que las leyendas son ciertas pero nunca había escuchado que con el ki se pudiera volar o incluso lanzar explosiones de energía"- muchas dudas pasaban por la mente del Hokage sobre el ki y como sería posible usarlo.

-Goten, dijiste que tu hermano te enseño no es asi?- El Hokage recibió un acentimiento de parte de Goten.- entonces quiere decir que tu familia puede usar el Ki no es así?.- otra vez recibió un asentimiento de su parte.-"asombroso, enfrente de mi no solo tengo a alguien que es capaz de usar el Ki, sino que no es el único"-

-sabe señor, quisiera poder hacerle yo también una pregunta. Puedo?- dijo Goten poniendo su cabeza de medio lado y acercándose un poco al Hokage.

-si claro- el Hokage a pesar de tener su semblante tranquilo, seguía un poco nervioso y a la vez fascinado al ver el descomunal poder que tiene el Ki.

-desde que los vi a ustedes los ninjas me preguntaba, Porque la energía que emana de ustedes se siente diferente al Ki? Se siente como demasiado simple pero a la vez compleja-

El Hokage decidió explicarle todo acerca del chakra y sus diferencias que había entre el ki y el chakra. Durante toda la explicación se podía ver cómo es que Goten quedaba completamente seco y vacío al no entender nada de lo que el viejo le estaba explicando sobre el chakra.

el viejo suspiro en derrota por no poder hacerse entender del chico.- qué diablos voy a hacer con tigo pequeño- pero en eso se escuchó otro gran estruendo que parecía el rugido de alguna bestia con cola haciendo que se alarmara y mirara a todos lados.

-jajaja- reía el pequeño Goten mientras rascaba su nuca llamando la atención del viejo. –perdón, llevamos tanto hablando que olvide que tenía hambre jejeje-

El hokage rio un poco al escuchar las palabras del joven y darle un saco con dinero al pobre muchacho para que pudiera calmar su hambre,-oye Goten, tengo una propuesta para ti- dijo el Hokage llamando la atención del pequeño.-que te parecería quedarte en la aldea. Te daría una residencia para ti y vivirás cómodamente-

-de verdad! Muchas gracias señor!- decía Goten dando un salto en el aire de alegría y poniéndose a revolotear por el lugar.

-pero- dijo el Hokage haciendo que el pequeño Goten se frenara en seco quedando en la posición en la que estaba, miro directo al Hokage dando unos pequeños parpadeos haciendo notar que estaba algo confundido por lo que estaba por decirle el Hokage.-a cambio quiero que asistas a una academia especial para que te conviertas en un ninja de la aldea de la hoja- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.-"tal vez sus habilidades sean mucho mayores que la de los estudiantes, debería hacer más pruebas y ponerlo en un cargo adecuado a su nivel pero poner a un niño extraño en un equipo ninja así porque si podría llamar mucho la atención, y talvez Danzo quiera ver sus habilidades. Mi única opción es ponerlo en un grupo que este por graduarse de la academia…lo pondré en el Grupo de Iruka. Puede que al ser un usario Ki tenga un gran potencial pero sigue siendo joven, necesita más disciplina y además con el tiempo podré ser testigo del alcance del Ki"-

El pequeño Goten se detuvo a pensar un poco si aceptar esa condición, pero luego recordó a su madre gritándolo para decirle que debería ponerse a estudiar y le dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. –S-si claro – dijo por el nerviosismo de pensar que su madre lo atormentaría si no aceptaba la oportunidad de estudiar.

######################################################################################################

 **ATALAYA DE KAMI**

-Jum… parece que todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Pero no imaginaba que ese chiquillo pudiera sentir la energía, por poco y me descubre. Aún falta mucho para que él tenga que venir a mí y cuando eso suceda, la cuenta regresiva para el fin comenzara.- lo dijo alejándose del costado hasta de la atalaya para entrar al templo.- pero por ahora debo tener cuidado de que no me descubra, así que debo de interferir lo menos posible.-

######################################################################################################

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que él había hablado con el Hokage y ya estaba completamente instalado, no era muy grande pero era lo suficiente para un chico como Goten. El dinero que le había dado el hokage para comer se lo había consumido en 1 día y el resto del tiempo salía a escondidas volando a las afueras de la aldea y se ponía a pescar en un lago cercano sacando peces que superaban en tamaño al poderoso Tiburón Blanco. El Hokage había mandado a confeccionar algunos cuantos dogis idénticos al suyo a pedido de Goten y le dio 10 mudas iguales. Todos eran dogis naranjas con cinturones azules y una camisa de mangas cortas azules también. Desde que se había agotado su dinero, Goten no había vuelto a salir de casa a explorar la aldea y solo se dedicaba a ir todas las mañanas a las afueras comer y entrenar un poco ya que su padre siempre le decía que nunca debía dejar perder su forma. El entrenamiento que llevaba no daba muchos resultados ya que él estaba acostumbrado a entrenar con su hermano y su padre, también de vez en cuando entrenaba con Trunks cuando se escabullían pero ahora estaba solo y debía encontrar otra manera de ser más productivo y aumentar su poder para ser igual de fuerte que su padre.

Hoy era el primer día de clases de Goten y él estaba algo nervioso porque era la primera vez que conocería a más chicos de su edad aparte de su amigo Trunks y la pandilla de Pilaf.

Goten pensaba ir volando hasta la academia pero el hokage le pidió de favor que tratara de reservarse sus habilidades diferentes de los demás para sí mismo por ahora, por eso el decidió caminar en dirección a la academia que estaba literalmente a solo 3 pasos de su nuevo hogar. El hokague le había dado una casa cerca de la academia para que no se perdiera y no se viera a sí mismo en la necesidad de ir volando.

-"hola soy Goten…. No no no demasiado informal…."Hola mi nombre es Son-Goten, mucho gusto…. No demasiado formal…. Solo les diré Hola y mi nombre como siempre lo hago, no creo que sea necesario mucho más"- Goten estaba ingresando a la academia mientras veía como los demás niños eran llevados por sus padres y sus madres. –"será que mis padres me estarán buscando?"- un halo de tristeza lleno el rostro del niño. Ya habían pasado 4 dias y aún no había rastro de su familia o amigos.

Por tener la cabeza gacha no vio por donde caminaba y choco con un niño rubio con rasgos faciales que parecían bigotes, usaba unos goles verdes en su frente y estaba parado viendo a otro niño de cabello negro que tenía una mirada algo apagada que estaba rodeado por niñas que lo adulaban. –OYEE! Que te pasa? Eh? Quieres molestarme?!- gritaba el niño a Goten llamando la atención de los demás.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención discúlpame- decía levantando sus manos y agitándolas en señal de rendición –jejeje- reía nervioso al verse completamente acorralado.

-JUMMM?...está bien lo dejare pasar- el chico rubio decidió seguir hacia adelante dejando a Goten completamente confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

Goten al mirar como todas las miradas estaban sobre él, decidió seguir adelante su camino hasta la oficina del director tratando de ignorar las miradas de los demás.- "como es que acabo de llegar y ya llame tanto la atención? Debo de tener más cuidado"-

######################################################################################################

En el salón de clases estaba hecho todo un barullo, las chicas adulando al niño de cabello negro mientras en de cabello rubio con unos rasgos que parecían bigotes en el rostro lo veía con mucho odio.-jum… que ven en él y que yo no tenga-murmuraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, Atención por favor- decía un hombre de piel morena y chaleco verde con una cola de caballo pero en vez de ir al suelo se levantaba desafiando la gravedad. Todos los chiquillos regresaron a sus asientos prestando atención a lo que su Sensei tenía que decirles. –Hoy tendremos a un nuevo compañero. Espero se lleven bien con él y sean amables.- se escuchaban murmullos entre los estudiantes que especulaban que tipo de chico o chica podría ser, además de que se les hacía extraño que a estas alturas ingresaran a un nuevo alumno. El sensei hizo una señal hasta la puerta- puedes pasar-.

Goten camino hasta ponerse al lado de su nuevo Sensei y giro para dar la cara a sus nuevos compañeros.- Hola soy Goten, espero podamos llevarnos bien- dio una leve reverencia para luego regalarles la típica Sonrisa que heredó de su padre a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Él es Son-Goten, tratenlo bien.- dijo el Sensei mientras se escuchaban murmullos entre el grupo de niños. Algunas niñas pensaban que Goten parecía ser alguien lindo mientras algunos chicos demostraban su recelo ante un nuevo compañero que robaría la atención de todas las niñas al igual que lo hacia sasuke.

-WAAAAA ERES TU!- Dijo el chico rubio con un pie sobre su escritorio y su manos derecha levantada señalando directamente a Goten

-parece que seremos compañeros jajaja- dijo riendo ampliamente viendo directamente a Goten

-asi que ya conociste a Naruto eh?... de antemano me disculpo por lo que haya podido hacer- decía viendo con una cara seria a Naruto tratando de imaginar que malo pudo haberle hecho a el nuevo chico.

-o no no- negaba con la cabeza Goten.- no debe preocuparse Sensei… disculpe no recuerdo su nombre- decía rascando su cabeza.

\- jajaja es Iruka- le contestaba el acariciando la cabeza del nuevo.- bueno ve a tomar asiento…. Ummmm a ver, si ya conoces a Naruto ve y toma ese asiento libre junto a el- le señalo el lugar mientras Goten caminaba alegremente hasta su lugar. –"porque aceptar a un nuevo estudiante cuando a esta clase solo le falta una semana para graduarse?... bueno, ordenes son órdenes"- pensaba mientras retomaba su lugar para la clase.

Goten saludo a Naruto que estaba a su lado.-de verdad lamento haber chocado con tigo, si te molesto no era mi intención- decía con una voz calmada a Naruto.

-no necesitas disculparte con este idiota- decía una chica de cabello Rosa. –mira yo soy Sakura Haruno y…- suspiro un poco mientras se ponía en modo fangirl- este chico apuesto a mi lado se llama Sasuke Uchiha- señalando a sasuke con sus grandes ojos verdes con un resplandor. Sasuke solo le dio una mirada al nuevo pero no vio nada destacable en él, solo su extraño dogi así que lo ignoro.

Naruto trataba de ignóralo pero él sabía que sus actos ante el nuevo chico habían sido algo exagerados ya que se había dejado llevar por la rabia que tenía al ver a Sasuke rodeado de tantas chicas pero no quería admitirlo así que simplemente prefirió ignóralo.

Iruka seguía su clase con normalidad con alguna que otra interrupción por paparte de Naruto y sus idioteces y Goten con sus preguntas que para los demás podían ser tontas pero Goten no sabía muchos conceptos de los cuales se hablaban durante la clase y trataba de entender aunque le fuera algo difícil.-"mi cabeza, duele de tantas cosas que debo de recordar. Porque acepte esto?"- se preguntó en su mente Goten para luego apareciera la imagen de su madre enojada, sus brazos cruzados y con un incesante sonido de Tap que hacía con su pie al golpearlo con el suelo.-"ah… ya recordé"- dijo para volver a prestar atención en clase.

######################################################################################################

 **UNIVERSO 7 PLANETA TIERRA**

Trunks se encontraba tirado en el suelo rodeado por escombros que cayeron también al desaparecer aquel misterioso vórtice que se lo quería lleva.

-Trunks- se escuchó la voz del poderoso príncipe de los saiyajins que descendía para ponerse a su lado, claro sin demostrar ningún indicio de preocupación o miedo debido a su orgulloso ser.

-Trunks- ahora la voz del guerrero saiyajin Goku que hacía lo mismo que Vegeta pero solo para hacerle una pregunta aTrunks.-Donde esta Goten? Sabemos que estaba con tigo- el Son mayor se encontraba preocupado tras la repentina desaparición de la energía de Goten.

-e-el…. Goten fue…- decía con dificultad el pequeño brief tratando de recomponerse.- Goten fue absorbido por aquel vórtice.- lo decía mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo para notar como ya no se encontraba el vórtice. – debemos ayudarle, debe haber alguna forma-

-Qué?- dijo Goku preocupado para mirar al cielo en dirección donde estaba aquel vórtice.

Después de volver a la Corporacion capsula y explicar lo sucedido, Milk(ChiChi) no pudo soportarlo y se desmayó por la noticia de que su pequeño podría estar muerto

-Debemos usar las esferas para traerlo de regreso- Dijo Goku sosteniendo a una desmallada Milk(ChiChi) en sus brazos.

-Eso ahora no se podrá hacer- Dijo el siempre enojado Piccolo. –No se ha cumplido el año desde que las reuniste para tu intento fallido por revivir a kaio-sama.

-todavia?...- cuánto falta para que sean funcionales otra vez?- dijo Goku un poco angustiado por lo que Milk(ChiChi) pudiera hacerle a él si no traía a Goten de regreso lo más pronto posible.

El guerrero namekusei levanto su mano con todos sus dedos visibles dando una pequeña sonrisa-1 días, eso es lo que falta para que las esferas del Dragon sean funcionales de nuevo.-

Goku suspiro en alivio al escuchar que no sería tanto tiempo como él pensaba.-Bien, mañana las reuniremos y traeremos a Goten de regreso-

Podran Goku y sus amigos traer de regreso a Goten?

Será Goten capaz de sobrevivir su recorrido por la academia ninja?

Espérelo en el próximo capítulo de **GOTEN ADVENTURES IN KONOHA**.

######################################################################################################

Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia y espero este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior.

Olvide explicar en el anterior capítulo sobre el porqué de que sea el Universo 14° y pues muy simple, ya que hay una teoría que dice sobre el deseo que pidió 17 a el dragón de las super esferas trajo de vuelta también a los otros universos que habían sido destruidos por zeno antes y pues dije 7+7=14 y al ser un universo inexplorado puedo tener libertad creativa sobre los dioses xD por eso elegí ese universo para los que no hayan entendido.

Otra cosa que olvide es si la familia de Ino vivía en la floristería o en una casa así que decidí que lo encontrara en un Bar que él sabía que frecuentaba .También olvide como se le llama a los lugares o los terrenos que pertenecen a cada clan, distrito? O cómo? xD. si alguien me lo puede decir lo agradecería, y si me dice que tan grande es cada uno seria también de mucha ayuda.

Una última aclaración xD prometo que será la última. Hice que Goten recordara a su madre porque como pudimos ver en DBS después de que Goku volviera a la vida, Milk(ChiChi) volvió a ser la madre estricta que solo quiere ver a su hijo estudiar y por eso Goten ahora también estaba sufriendo lo mismo que su hermano Gohan cuando era niño así que por eso pensé que sería una buena manera para que el aceptara estudiar porque sabía que su madre se enojaría si no seguía estudiando.

Habrán muchas más cosas por venir para nuestro querido Goten en el mundo Ninja así que no se lo pierda.

 _ **NOS VEMOS**_


	3. Seré mas fuerte

alucard77, Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando.

Guest, si lo leí y por eso fue lo que me inspiro a escribir esta historia pero solo con Goten jejej porque no quería hacer una historia similar y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Wiscola, si puede ser pero no quiero traer a nadie más del Universo 7° a menos que sea necesario pero ya vere quien puede servir de figura paterna, Muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones.

gajer1226 , sip ya veras en esta historia que no es un completo tonto pero tampoco lo quiero hacer demasiado listo, mas bien como un genio idiota será jejeje Gracias de nuevo jejeje.

Guest ya veremos compañero jejejeje quiero manejar varias opciones, Gracias.

* * *

 **UNIVERSO 7 PLANETA TIERRA.**

-Sal de ahí Shenglong y cumple nuestros deseos- decía Goku a las 7 poderosas esferas del Dragón para invocar al dios dragón y poder traer a Goten de regreso.

El cielo se oscureció completamente y las esferas brillaban con mucha intensidad hasta que un poderoso rayo salió disparado de ellas en dirección al cielo. El rayo revoloteaba por el cielo mientras tomaba la forma de un gran dragón de tonalidad verde y alargada con ojos rojos y cuernos cafés.

-Díganme, cuáles son sus deseos, Puedo concederles solo 2.-El dragón les hablo a los guerreros Z que estaban reunidos alrededor de el con una voz grave e imponente mientras serpenteaba en el cielo nublado que no permitía ver la luz del dia.

Goku tenía una mirada seria, una que muy rara vez el tenia y apretó su puño con fuerza.- Por favor Shenglon, Trae a mi Hijo Goten de vuelta a la vida con nosotros.-

El Dragón estuvo unos cuantos segundos en completo silencio.-lo siento… eso va más allá del alcance mis poderes-

-que? Como que está más allá de tus poderes?- dijo una Milk(ChiChi) preocupada mientras Ox Satan la sostenía de los hombros para que se calmara.

-El que llaman Goten, no esta en el otro mundo, el está más allá de mi jurisdicción- lo decía con su voz imponente sin notar la presencia de un ser al que el le tenia mucho respeto.

-Que quieres decir?- dijo Goku algo confundido por sus palabras.-esta...está vivo?- volvía a tener esa sonrisa en su rostro que si era mas normal en el.

-así es- respondió el dragón.

-pero entonces porque no puede traerlo con nosotros?- pregunto Bulma que estaba junto a Trunks y Vegeta.

-su amigo, esta fuera del alcance de mis poderes, mis poderes solo pueden ser usados en este universo.- el dragón seguía revoloteando su cuerpo alargado por el cielo mientras hablaba con los Guerreros Z.

-creo que se refiere a que está en otro universo- decía Wiss mientras comía un bote de helado junto a Bills.

-así parece- decía mientras ponía otra cucharada del helado en su boca.-pero porque?... sabes a que universo se lo llevaron?...-le pregunto esta vez Bills al Dragón.

-s-s-si claro, fue llevado al Universo 14°- dijo esta vez algo nervioso al notar la presencia de Bills.- por eso no puedo traerlo.- la forma de actuar del dragón ante aquel Gato morado lo hacia parecer como si el fuera un endeble ratón a su lado.

-el universo 14? Pero creí que solo habían 12 universos.- dijo el príncipe saiyajin a Wiss y Bills.-porque hay un universo 14° si solo hay 12°?

-Después del torneo, cuando 17 pidió su deseo el dijo -devuelve a la normalidad los universos que desaparecieron- y como resultado los otros 6 universos que habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo también regresaron.- contesto Wiss ante la pregunta de Vegeta.-pero porque repentinamente fue llevado a ese universo?-

-lo averiguaremos luego, ahora lo importante es Goten- Goku volvió a ver al Dragón.- dime Shenglon, no hay alguna forma de que lo puedas traer-

-lo siento, ya les dije que esta fuera de mi alcance.- el dragón ya estaba algo irascible pero con la presencia de Bills temía por su bienestar así que se mantenía raya.

Todos estaban completamente en blanco, la noticia que de Goten había sido llevado a otro universo y que no era posible para Shenlong traerlo era un problema -que podemos hacer?...- se rascaba la cabeza Goku tratando de encontrar otra manera.

Krillin que estaba junto a su esposa y su hija Maron recordó algo que les fue de ayuda también hace muchos años.-porque no usamos las esferas de Namekusei, tal vez ellas si…- Krilin estaba dando una solución pero fue detenido inmediatamente por Piccolo.

-Imposible, las esferas de Namekusei como las de la tierra tienen el mismo limite que las de la tierra, solo funcionan dentro de los limites de nuestro universo, si Shenglon dice que esta fuera de su alcance Porunga tendrá el mismo inconveniente.- lo dijo sin pestañear rompiendo las esperanzas de traer a Goten nuevamente.

Todos se encontraban abatidos por no saber qué hacer para traer al muchacho Goten y las esperanzas de que volviera desaparecían cada vez más y más.

-YA SE!- decía Gohan con una Gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Y si usamos las Super esferas? Ellas no se rigen por las mismos limite de alcance, de seguro ellas si puedan Traer Goten- las esperanzas de todos volvieron a renacer al escuchar la idea de Gohan.

-si, puede ser factible pero recuerda que fueron usadas recientemente, tardaran al menos un año más en volver a funcionar- dijo Wiss a la idea de Gohan.

-si pero solo es un año, en un año debemos reunir las súper esferas para traer a Goten- Gohan seguia aun con las esperanzas de traer a Goten sin saber el inconveniente del tiempo.

-Es cierto, solo es un año y en todo ese tiempo puedo Mejorar el Súper radar del Dragón para buscarlas y….- contesto Bulma a Gohan pero fue interrumpida por el Dios de la Destrucción.

-Imposible- dijo Bills con una cara de molestia.- para reunir todas las esferas tendremos que ir al Universo 6 y no quiero verle la cara al idiota de Champa preferiría ir yo a buscar al mocoso al universo 14 pero no tenemos permitido interferir en otro universos-

\- PERO PORQUE ES ASI?! USTEDES NO SON HERMANOS? PORQUE NO PUEDEN LLEVARSE BIEN?!- Bulma puso una clara cara de molestia ante la actitud del Gato morado.

-Bulma, cálmate- Vegeta sostenía a Bulma por los hombros para evitar que hiciera algo que molestara a Bills.

-ademas, el señor Bills se convirtió en Dios de la Destrucción cuando ya habían desaparecido los 6 universos, así que no conoce a nada ni nadie en ese universo- dijo Wiss sin importarle la opinión de Bills sobre el asunto y siguió comiendo.

-WISS!- dijo el Gato enojado al notar como su ayudante y maestro lo hacia quedar mal frente a los demás.

Goku al ver que Shenlong no podía traer a su hijo menor pensó que tal vez podría comunicarse con el.-Shenlong, al menos puedes comunicarnos con él? Puede hacer aunque sea eso?- pregunto Goku al dragón. llamando la atencion de todos nuevamente.

Shenlong estuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio-… no puedo.- contesto contundentemente a Goku.

-eh? Tampoco? Porque no podemos hablar con él por lo menos?- decía Trunks mientras levantaba su puño al aire preguntando con fuerza a Shenlong.

-al parecer, el tiempo en ese universo fluye mas rápido que en este,parece que el supremo kaio del tiempo de ese universo, hizo que el tiempo fluyera de manera diferente al de los demás universos.- decía el gran dragón a todos los guerreros Z.

-jum… asi que fue es verdad- decía Wiss con una expresión seria que rara vez se notaba en su rostro.- había oído que uno de los los 6 universos habia aumentado repentinamente la velocidad de su flujo en el tiempo. pero...-

-Supremo kaio del tiempo?- pregunto Goku esta vez.- no sabia que habia un supremo kaio para eso.-

-claro que no los conoces idiota... crees que por estar relacionados con los dioses tienes que conocerlos a todos exactamente?- decía Bills mientras comía su helado antes de que Wiss se lo acabara y no le dejara ni un bocado.

-los supremos kaios del tiempo a diferencia de los supremos kaio-samas ellos solo deben asegurarse de que el flujo del tiempo siga su curso natural. ellos pueden ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro... y cuando alguno de ellos es alterado, deben de encontrar la forma para que este vuelva a su orden natural. por eso es que hay distintas lineas del tiempo- Wiss había dejado el helado un momento para hablar sobre los supremos kaios del tiempo.-normalmente todos los universos mantienen un nivel equilibrado en su flujo del tiempo...pero que uno de ellos, acelere el flujo del tiempo en su universo... es extraño-

Gohan estaba pensativo ante la situación de su pequeño hermano.-espera...- decía mientras daba varios pasos hacia adelante.- dijiste que el tiempo fluía mas rápido no es así Snenlong?. Que tanta es la diferencia entre ese universo y el nuestro?-

El dragón se quedó un unos segundos y luego contesto a Gohan.-… podría decirse que un día en este mundo esquívale a 2 semanas en su mundo.- el dragón se impaciento porque no pedían ningún deseo.-demasiadas preguntas, no piensan pedir sus deseos?-

-espera… 2 semanas?... quiere decir que entre ayer y hoy Goten ha vivido 2 semanas?- Goku como Gohan se pusieron de manera pensativa pero por razones distintas -danos un momento.- Al parecer a Goku tenía algo distinto pensado, volteo a ver a sus amigos y luego volvió a ver a Shenlong-dime Shenlong, puedes al menos enviarle algo a nuestro hijo Goten?-

De nuevo estuvo unos segundos en silencio. –… eso sí puedo hacerlo, pero consumirá todo mi poder ya que debo de ajustar los objetos que enviare a su flujo temporal y será un solo deseo.- lo dijo con su voz imponente sin olvidar que Bills seguía ahí.

-ok, entonces, esto es lo que debemos hacer.- decía Goku con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos de regreso.- iré a la torre Karin a pedirle unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño- lo decía mientras ponía sus dedos en la frente.- Milk(Chi-Chi), toma papel y lápiz y escribe una nota a Goten explicando la situación y Vegeta, podrías prestarme tu cámara de gravedad?-

-mi cámara de gravedad? Para que la quieres insecto?- decía Vegeta mientras miraba igual que siempre a Goku.

-Goten estará ahí un año o bueno tal vez poco mas de un año para su flujo del tiempo y no sabemos si sea un lugar adecuado donde pueda entrenar, tal vez le sea de ayuda y se haga más fuerte.- decía Goku con su típica sonrisa a su amigo y rival.

-no, claro que no- decía cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado.-no me interesa si se hace o no mas fuerte-

-toma- dijo Bulma lanzando le una capsula a Goku quien la atrapo en el aire.- ahí esta.-

-EH?!- decía Vegeta mientras vio cómo su esposa le daba la capsula de gravedad a Goku.

-Muchas gracias Bulma.- lo dijo apunto de tele transportarse.

-UN MOMENTOOOOO!, ni creas que permitiré que mi pequeño se vuelva un bruto salvaje como tú. Ve y trae sus libro de casa para que pueda estudiar también.- decía Milk(Chi-chi) mientras miraba amenazante mente a Goku.

-S-si Milk(Chi-Chi)- dijo esto nervioso mientras desaparecía en un parpadeo al realizar la teletransportacion.

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Después de haber ido a la torre por unas cuantas semillas y volar a casa para traer los libros como le dijo su esposa, Goku volvió a aparecer en medio de todos con su teletransportación.

-ok, ya tengo todo, entonces solo es….- vio que sus amigos volvían a tener una cara larga en su rostro a diferencia de Vegeta que seguía con su semblante fuerte y Milk(Chi-chi) que estaba llorando.- que sucede? Porque esas caras?-

-papá, veras…lo que sucede es.-Gohan le explico a Goku lo que sucedía con el flujo de tiempo en el universo en el que esta Goten ya que estuvo haciendo algunos cálculos sobre cuánto tiempo seria.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! UN AÑOOOOOOO?!- dijo Goku en un sobresalto al enterarse.- pero eso entonces serian?- dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos- 12 años en uno de nuestros años. No puede ser, entonces para cuando traigamos a Goten de regreso tendría- volvió a contar con sus dedos.- tendrá 24 años, ya será un adulto- Goku estuvo pensativo un momento sobre esta nueva información.-bueno, no es momento de llorar, debemos enviarle esto a Goten, ya pensaremos en algo para que vuelva- lo dijo mientras se dirigía hasta su esposa y la consolaba un poco –tienes la nota?- pregunto recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento de ella que se la entregaba en sus manos- bien, ahora solo falta enviarlo- volvió a pararse frente a Shenlong- perdón por la tardanza.- decía esto mientras leia la nota luego escribía unas últimas palabras para su hijo menor..

-ahora si piensan pedir su deseo?- dijo ya cansado de esperar el dragón gigante.

-Si, por favor podrías enviarle esto a Goten, ese es nuestro deseo- dijo esto mientras dentro de un saco marron que traia atado en su cintura donde tenia guardadas las cosas guardo la nota para su hijo.

Los grandes ojos rojos del dragón brillaron con gran intensidad y los objetos desaparecían en un destello rojo claro.-su deseo ha sido cumplido, me marcho.- Shenlong desapareció en un gran rayo mientras las esferas se dirigían hacia el cielo nublado y oscuro para luego esparcirse por el planeta volviendo la luz a la capital del oeste.

-"esfuérzate Goten"- por la cabeza de Goku solo estaba pensando en que tan fuerte podría volverse su hijo durante el tiempo que tardaran en poder traerlo de regreso.

* * *

 **UNIVERSO 14° PLANETA TIERRA**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Goten ingreso a la Academia y su relación con Naruto mejoro desde ese día. Ahora parecían mejores amigos ya que hacían muchas cosas juntos, se la pasaban revoloteando por la aldea y Naruto lo llevo a ICHIRAKU junto con Iruka-sensei que había decidido invitarlos a comer, sin saber el pobre que el apetito de Goten casi lo deja en quiebra.

-De verdad no nos acompañaras?- decía Naruto a su amigo Goten quien estaba en la puerta de su casa tratando de entrar mientras el estaba junto a Iruka.

-Lo siento Naruto pero ya estoy algo agotado y quiero descansar.- decía mientras abrió la puerta de su casa y volteaba a ver a su amigo y a su maestro.-sera para la próxima ok?- el no estaba realmente agotado por estar revoloteando junto a Naruto, mas bien era el agotamiento de sus entrenamientos constantes a las afueras de la aldea junto al rió.

-entonces, te veremos mañana en clases Goten- Iruka siguió su camino y levanto su mano despidiéndose de Goten siendo seguido por Naruto.-"no imagine que ellos se volverían tan amigos aun después de su rudo comienzo"-

-Adiós Goten- Naruto levantaba sus manos despidiéndose de su amigo hasta que lo vio entrar y cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Goten entro a su cuarto y se recosto en su cama mirando hacia el techo pensando sobre sus amigos y familia.-"ya han pasado 2 semanas, y aun no sé nada de mis padres o mi hermano ni mis amigos… será que se olvidaron de mí? Será que ya no me quieren? "- un aire de tristeza lleno el rostro de Goten. Cuando estaba a punto del llanto vio como un destello rojo apareció delante y algo salía disparado justo hacia su cabeza y lo golpeaba.- AY- frotaba su frente por el dolor mientras veía un saco marrón.-que es esto?- decía algo intrigado mientras abría la bolsa y sacaba todo sobre su cama.-libros?...-puso una cara de fastidio al ver tantos libros que noto que eran los que su madre le hacía leer y estudiar.-esto es de mi madre… espera? Esto es de mi familia.- dijo sobresaltado mirando las cosas que había ya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-quiere decir, que ya saben dónde estoy jajajaj ya vienen por mí que felicidad- vio caer una última cosa del saco que era un trozo de papel que traía algo escrito.-uh?- tomo la nota y leyó lo que decía.-esta letra es la de mi mamá-

Goten leyó la nota por unos cuantos minutos, en la nota le explicaban a Goten la situación actual en la que se encontraban sobre el 14° Universo –P-pero como termine yo aquí?- decía aun incrédulo sin dejar de leer la nota hablaba sobre los libros y sobre la capsula de gravedad. Goten tomo la capsula en su mano mientras la lanzaba y la atrapaba en su mano unas cuantas veces.-esto debió ser idea de mi padre, Gracias jejeje- dejo la capsula guardada en su dogi y siguió leyendo –-también están tus libros para que no te atrases con la tarea.- Goten puso una cara de desagrado al ver los libros que tantos problemas tenían escritos y el debía resolver-Como si no tuviera suficiente con los problemas que tengo al estar en otro universo y mi madre me mando un libro con mas problemas escritos en el- De repente en la nota hubo un cambio en el tipo de la letra–ummm?... esta se parece a la letra de Gohan… Hermano-

-Goten, presta mucha atención sobre lo que vas a leer… en el universo en el que estas el flujo del tiempo…corre de manera diferente a la que hay en nuestro universo, en ese mundo un años es…un mes en nuestro mundo.- La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría y estremeció su cuerpo, cambiando su felicidad a una cara preocupada que se convirtió en tristeza.-no puede ser… un año…- sus ojos se volvían vidriosos por la tristeza de saber que probablemente pasarían años antes de poder volver a ver a su familia.-no, porque?-

Ya casi al final había un último cambio de letra.-Goten, no te sientas triste, puede que pase un tiempo para que volvamos a vernos, pero ten por seguro que iremos por ti así que no pierdas la esperanza iremos pase lo que pase, así que espero que te hagas más fuerte hijo y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.- las lágrimas de Goten empapaban gota a gota la nota de su familia y usos sus brazos para sacarles pero no dejaban de salir. Goten puso la nota en su mesita de noche y al sentir comos sus emociones se salían de control poco a poco el salió por una de las ventanas de un salto y despego a gran velocidad hacia las lejanías de la aldea y se postro en una montaña.

 **EN LAS MONTAÑA** **S** **A LAS LEJANIAS DE LA ALDEA**

Goten estaba en medio de una arboleda, tenía la mirada gacha solo dejando ver su boca y las lágrimas que aun caían de su rostro mientras el viento comenzaba a revolotear a su alrededor.-Mamá… Papá… Hermano… - dijo esto mientras imágenes de su familia y sus amigos pasaban por su mente.

El viento se puso más salvaje a su alrededor y varias aves y algunos animales salían despavoridos al sentir el inminente peligro mientras Goten seguía estático en su lugar ya viéndose pequeñas chispas que bailaban a su alrededor y la tierra comenzaba a temblar. En un momento Goten levanto su rostro al cielo denotando una gran ira y frustración en su rostro mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y del cielo empezaban a caer grandes relámpagos alrededor del lugar donde Goten se encontraba. ya en su ultimo esfuerzo por resistir, la ira y la frustración fueron mas que su fuerza de voluntad y dio un poderoso grito al cielo lleno de furia salvaje que caracterizaba a los saiyajins -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escuchó un poderoso grito mientras se veía como el iris de los ojos de Goten desaparecían, su cabello se tornaba rubio y un gran resplandor dorado cubría todo el pico de la montaña y se elevaba hasta más allá de las estrellas como si fuera un gran faro. Trozos enormes de roca se elevan de los alrededores, algunos aun tenia alguno que otro árbol que fue arrancado de raíz por el ki de Goten quien con su poder había hecho también que el suelo a su alrededor cediera ante la presión formando un enorme cráter que crecía más y mas que poco a poco reducía de tamaño la montaña donde estaba el.

 **TORRE HOKAGE**

 **-** Goten no puede usar chakra pero quisiera ver qué más puede hacer con el ki para pasar el examen final.- decía el viejo Hokage en mientras miraba los reportes del rendimiento de Goten, en las pruebas escritas sus calificaciones eran regulares… no eran ni buenas ni malas pero al menos no era un tonto a diferencia de otro alumno.- sabía que él y Naruto harían buenas migas pero Goten no es tan mal estudiante como el, ya veré como le ira en las pruebas físicas.- El seguía mirando los reportes de Iruka sobre Goten pero de repente toda la torre comenzó a temblar de manera abrupta.-un terremoto?!- dijo mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio poniéndose de pie.

Un ninja apareció justo delante haciendo una reverencia aun mientras sucedía el terremoto.-Lord Hokage debe salir de aquí de inmediato- este era diferente a los demás, tenía una máscara blanca y un chaleco gris a diferencia de los jounin que tienen uno verde.

-descuida, deberían asegurarse de que los ciudadanos se encuentren bien-decía el viejo mientras se tambaleaba.

-pero Lord Hoka….- levanto la mirada para ver al Hokage, pero quedo enmudecido por alguna razón. Tal vez por la máscara no se lograba ver pero estaba completamente anonadado.

-Qué pasa?... oye?- al ver que no reaccionaba decidió girar su cabeza para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor al notar un gran resplandor que sobresalía de una montaña a lo lejos.-que es eso?...-

Ese poderoso terremoto azotaba no solo el país del fuego, sino a las 5 grandes naciones y el gran resplandor dorado era visible también a muchos kilómetros.

 **EN EL BOSQUE CON GOTEN**

-PORQUEEEEEE?! MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- Goten estaba en un estado de desesperación e ira mientras las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos que estaban totalmente en blanco se elevaban hasta evaporarse en el aire.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

El grito desgarrador de Goten poco a poco se estaba apagando junto con su aura de súper saiyajin después de llevar mas de 5 minutos en ese estado completamente consumido por su furia, el poderoso terremoto que azoto a las 5 grandes naciones y sus iris volvieron a ser visibles en su rostro mientras caía de rodillas aun sollozando.-seré mas fuerte papá, estudiare muy duro mamá, no los decepcionare- lo decía mientras sucumbía al llanto dentro del gran agujero que quedo en la punta de la montaña por causa de su explosión de energía.

Lo grandes pedazos de suelo que fueron elevados por los cielos por la expulsión de poder de Goten, caían pesadamente causando pequeños estruendos en el lugar. Los sollozos del pequeño cesaban poco a poco mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, paso su antebrazo por su rostro.- ya no debo de llorar más, debo seguir adelante, seré igual a mi padre que ante la adversidad ve un nuevo reto. Tal vez, este sea el reto que tiene mi vida ahora y esta sea mi aventura al igual que mi padre cuando conoció a la señora Bulma, superare este reto y si el destino me trajo aquí debe ser por alguna razón.- apretó su puño con fuerza y volviendo a tener esa sonrisa en su rostro que tanto caracterizaba a los Son aun con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Un aura blanca rodeo su cuerpo y despego a toda velocidad de regreso a su nuevo hogar.

 **TORRE HOKAGE**

-que fue eso?- después que cesara el terremoto, el Hokage seguía observando en dirección a aquella montaña donde salió aquel resplandor de luz dorada. En eso vio como un pequeño resplandor blanco salió disparado de aquella montaña y se dirigía a la aldea.-pero qué?- aquella luz de repente se desvió y se dirigió un lugar en la aldea que el Hokage conocía muy bien. –será posible que... Goten tuviera que ver en todo eso?- El viejo estaba tratando de armar las piezas para definir la situación que sucedió aquella noche.

-Lord Hokage- decía uno de los ninjas con mascara mientras aparecía junto a otros 2 mas en la misma oficina que estaba echa un desastre por el terremoto.

-Cual es la situación en la aldea?- el viejo Hokage no despegaba la vista de la ventana esperando notar algo que aclarara sus dudas.

-no hubo daños en las infraestructuras y ninguna perdida humana, solo mucha gente asustada.- decía inclinado aun solo levantando su mirada para ver al Hokage.

* * *

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ACADEMIA**

El grupo de Goten estaba reunidos todos en el patio de la academia.-Muy bien, hoy tendremos la prueba de rendimiento físico, así que habrá una competencia primero los chicos y luego serán las chicas así que vengan y tomen un numero de aquí.- había un bol lleno de papelitos con varios números para tomar turnos para competir.

Goten y Naruto estaba murmurando al fondo del grupo.-Oíste de la extraña luz entre las montañas ayer cuando hubo el terremoto-

A Goten se le pusieron los pelos de puntas y pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.-n-no, t-terremoto? Cuál?- hablaba denotando un claro nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

-No sentiste aquel terremoto anoche?... sí que debes tener el sueño pesado- Naruto tenía un rostro sorprendido al ver que su amigo no sintió el gran terremoto de la noche anterior. Lo que él no sabía que la extraña luz dorada y el fuerte terremoto fueron causados por el mismo Goten.-venga, que estás jugando con migo verdad? Iruka-sensei y yo estábamos caminando por la aldea despues de habernos ido de tu casa cuando se vio a lo lejos una poderosa Luz dorada y unos segundos mas tardes el suelo bajo nuestros pies comenzó a temblar salvajemente... de verdad no lo sentiste? -

-AVER! Si las dos comadritas ya se pusieron al día, pueden venir y tomar un numero?- Iruka estaba impaciente al escuchar a los dos jóvenes que no paraban de hablar sin que le prestaran atención a la clase.

-S-si sensei- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban para tomar un turno.

-Creo que estaba tan agotado que no sentí nada- reía nerviosamente mientras metía la mano en el Bol y tomaba un papelito -numero 5-

-vaya si no sentiste eso, cuando seas un ninja seras asesinado muy fácilmente y no quiero que mueras por eso.- Naruto metió su mano en el Bol mientras revolvía los papelitos esperando sacar uno donde le tocara competir con su amigo-Si me toca contra ti, no tendré piedad- decía Naruto viendo desafiante a su amigo Goten.

-Jeje, yo tampoco dejare que me derrotes- Goten lo decía también levantando un puño y sonriendo desafiante mente.

Después de tomar un papel a Naruto le toco número 3 así que competiría antes y Goten sería el último en competir junto con otros 2 de sus compañeros.-Rayos... Bueno igual seré el Ganador De veras- dijo Naruto esbozando una Gran sonrisa confiada a su amigo.

Naruto había quedado en último lugar en su carrera contra otros 2 de sus compañeros que bueno tampoco que fueran muy buenos pero igual lo derrotaron fácilmente ya que el idiota se ponía a presumir de su ventaja durante la Carrera hasta que en una de las pruebas los troncos lo golpearon directamente en el rostro mandado lo directamente al lodo y teniendo que repetirla una y otra vez.

-Maldición, perdí- decía el rubio con frustración mientras estaba completamente cubierto de tierra.

-Tranquilo Naruto.- decía Goten consolando a su amigo-la próxima vez ganaras, pero ahora me toca a mí y yo voy a ganar-

El rostro de Naruto cambio a una sonrisa –Claro, tu ganaras, ve y demuéstrales quien es el mejor- lo dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

El recorrido consistía en dar una vuelta lo más rápido que pudiera en un conjunto de pruebas donde la destreza, agilidad de los niños eran cruciales para superarlas. Tenían que saltar algunas vayas, trepar algunos muros y moverte por unos troncos y esquivarlos .

-Bien , el último grupo, los número 5 a la línea de partida.- decía Iruka mientras Goten y se ponía en la línea de meta y a su lado se pusieron Sasuke quien era alabado por las chicas y otro chico sin mayor importancia.-bien parece que ya están listos.-

-Sasuke, tu puedes- decía una chica rubia con un traje morado.- eres el numero 1°- gritaba emocionada.

-vamos Sasuke, enséñales quien es el mejor- decía Sakura también con entusiasmo.

-Cállate frentesota no ves que con el reflejo del sol en tu frente lo distrae- decía la chica rubia poniendo una mano en su boca para intentar esconder una sonrisa que aun así sobresalía.

-Ino puerca, es tu apestoso olor el que lo distraerá- Decía esta vez Sakura mientras empezaba una lucha verbal.

-Cállense ustedes dos, solo son unas fastidiosas- Sasuke las miro con fastidio a las dos mientras se ponía en posición para comenzar la carrera.

-Muy bien, todos listos- decía Iruka mientras veía a los 3 en posición.-entonces… COMIENZEN!-

En el momento que termino de decir eso, una mancha naranja casi imperceptible se vio como salía disparada a gran velocidad, dejando solo una corriente de viento y levantando polvo, aquella mancha naranja a gran velocidad superaba cada obstáculo sin mucho esfuerzo.-"mi hermano me dijo que si alguna vez estaba en alguna escuela, debía bajar mi nivel para no llamar mucho la atención, pero claro que voy a ganar jajaja"- Decía Goten en su mente mientras simplemente aparecía de nuevo en la línea de meta.

Todos estaban en silencio, nadie logro ver con exactitud cómo fue o cuando se movió, solo Iruka logro ver algo pero muy poco a su parecer.-….. e-el ganador es… G-Goten.-Iruka dijo con dificultad ya que solo el logro ver por breves instantes como el muchacho salió como una bala.

-sí, Genial! Jajaja- decía Goten feliz, mientras volvía a su lugar junto a Naruto.- ves te dije que ganaría.- decía mientras levantaba su mano esperando que su amigo chocara los 5 con él.

Naruto seguía un poco aturdido pero luego solo sacudió su cabeza.- eso fue ASOMBROSO!- choco los 5 con Goten.- porque no me dijiste que podías hacer esas cosas?- decía con un leve brillo en sus ojos.-debes enseñarme a hacer eso-

Goten solo reía mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.-no es para tanto jajajaja- el creía que se había contenido lo suficiente, pero no vio que ni siquiera dio tiempo a sus otros compañeros de competir.

-"pero…. Qué demonios?"- pensaba el joven Uchiha mientras empuñaba sus puños con fuerza. –OYE!- grito para tratar de llamar la atención de Goten pero él estaba tan campante hablando con Naruto que no lo noto. El Uchiha creía que lo estaba ignorando así que camino con un rostro enojado hacia él y lo tomo del hombro.- no me ignores, dime ¿cómo demonios lo hiciste?-

Goten miraba algo incrédulo al joven Uchiha.-como hice que?- ladeo un poco su cabeza.

-no te hagas el idiota, contesta- una clara vena se marcó en la frente de Sasuke.- como hiciste el recorrido tan rápido?...no pude verlo maldita sea- lo tomo del cuello de su dogi.- dime qué clase de truco usaste?-

-n-nada solo tense mis músculos, luego hice el recorrido en mi mente para ver cual seria el recorrido más rápido y simplemente lo hice jejeje- el joven Goten podía no ser muy listo cuando se trataba de estudiar, lo intentaba pero pasaba a duras penas pero cuando se trataba de deportes o cualquier actividad física era un genio total aunque con las habilidades obtenidas por los años de entrenamiento que a tenido con su familia.

-mientes, nadie es tan rápido- Sasuke estaba aún enojado por lo idiota que había sido su explicación.

-oye… sabes si no te apresuras… perderás… o no espera ya es tarde.- decía mientras señalaba al otro chico que aun después de lo que hizo Goten decidió seguir con la prueba y ya había terminado.-vez… siempre hay que prestar atención.-

-qué?...- el Uchiha volteo y vio como el otro compañero terminaba la prueba mientras él había estado discutiendo con Goten.

-no te preocupes… la próxima será.- Goten se soltó del agarre del Uchiha sin mayor esfuerzo y simplemente se dio media vuelta para seguir hablando con Naruto.

-muy bien… primer lugar Goten… segundo lugar… Muriko… Sasuke descalificado por no terminar la carrera de obstáculos.- decía Iruka mientras volvía en si– bien, ahora es el turno de las chicas.-

-ALTOOOOOOOO!- dijo Ino y señalo a Goten con un dedo acusador y un rostro enojado.- no hay forma de que tu ganaras a Sasuke, debiste hacer trampa, confiesa.-

-asi es… debiste usar algún truco Goten- decía Sakura a su compañero de escritorio.- vamos dinos como lo hiciste.- lo decía también un poco enojada pero no tan exagerada como Ino –"VAMOS CONTESTA PEDASO DE ANIMAL, COMO GANASTE A MI SASUKE CHA"- apareció una imagen en negro de Sakura con un rostro exageradamente enojada que era la representación de la conciencia de Sakura.

-muy bien, calma-decía Iruka a las chicas mientras las alejaba poco a poco mientras seguian diciendo de cosas a Goten.. al menos una mas que la otra..-ya es suficiente, ahora tomen un numero ustedes dos para su turno de competir.- puso a las 2 chicas delante del bol con papelitos. –"pero… creo estar seguro de lo que vi, fue solo un momento pero estoy seguro de ver como Goten se movió a gran velocidad por el camino lleno de obstáculos"- muchas dudas pasaban por su mente pero prefirió seguir con las pruebas y comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Después de la competencia de las chicas y en la última donde compitieron Sakura e Ino que al final quedaron descalificadas por sus constantes sabotajes la una a la otra y solo lograron quedar como completas idiotas frente a todos y cubiertas de mucho polvo.-bien aquellos que quedaron en 3° lugar o quedaron descalificados, tendrán que dar 10 vueltas a este mismo recorrido y no quiero más sabotajes.- lo dijo mientras observaba a las dos chicas que estaba echas un desastre.- ni berrinches- ahora vio a Sasuke quien desvió la mirada.-y no quiero travesuras-miro a Naruto quien simplemente miro a otro lado mientras silbaba aparentando incredulidad.- los demás pueden tomar un receso de 20 minutos, después nos reuniremos para las pruebas de Taijutsu, así que prepárense y ustedes-miro al grupo de chicos que volverían a repetir el recorrido.- después de terminar las 10 vueltas podrán ir a descansar y preparase pero deben ser rápido sí quieren tener suficiente tiempo para descansar, adelante- lo dijo mientras veía a los chicos y chicas comenzar a correr y miraba su reloj para tomar los 20 minutos exactos.

-Goten- decía Naruto mientras comenzaba su carrera para poder ir con su amigo.- adelántate, yo no tardare mucho- luego de decir eso se tropezó y cayó de cara contra el suelo

Goten dio una pequeña sonrisa y solo le dio un pulgar arriba mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria –Esfuérzate- siguió su camino hasta un lugar apartado donde nadie pudiera verlo.-Bien, 20 minutos, debo ir a comer algo- miro a todos lados y luego dio un gran salto para salir volando a gran velocidad sin llamar la atención de nadie. –no quería llamar la atención, pero prometí a Naruto que ganaría así que creo que me pase un poco, tal vez debería dejarme ganar en la prueba de Taijutsu- decía mientras volaba hasta el rió donde siempre pescaba.-bien eso haré, me dejare ganar- decía sonriente mientras seguía volando.

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Goten volaba de regreso a gran velocidad aun con la cola de un pez sobresaliendo de su boca–Rayos, se me fue el tiempo, voy tarde, voy tarde- aumento la velocidad y aterrizo asegurándose de no ser visto.-bien- trago ese último bocado y corrió hasta el lugar donde estaban todos reunidos.-lamento la tardanza- dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto y tocaba su hombro. Naruto dio media vuelta y Goten al verlo se llevó un gran susto –WAAAA!- todos voltearon al escuchar tal estruendoso grito.

Naruto estaba hecho polvo, con un ojo morado, una mejilla inflamada y le faltaban algunos dientes.-Qué? Qué pasa?-

-t-tu rostro, q-que paso?- decía Goten mirando detenidamente a su amigo.-parece si hubieras sido pisoteado y machacado muchas veces.-

Naruto solo sonrió como pudo-me dieron una paliza, Sakura tiene la mano pesada- decía sujetando una de sus mejillas rojas por el golpe y volteo a ver a la chica de cabello rosa quien lo miro con una sonrisa sádica mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

Goten miro a la chica quien de inmediato volvio su mirada a la pelea tratando de ignorarlo-ya veo, así que volviste a perder.- volvió la mirada a su amigo.- bueno solo hay que mejorar.- decía Goten levantando su puño con fuerza y luego volteo la mirada para ver quienes estaban peleando.- y quienes faltan por pelear?- Goten empezaba a tomar sus brazos y sus piernas para estirar sus músculos al igual que lo hacia su padre cuando estaba apunto de pelear.

-solo quedas tu pero como no tienes contra quien pelear, pues puede que no tengas que hacerlo.- decía Naruto mientras veía a su amigo hacer estiramientos.

-um de verdad?- Goten seguía haciendo sus estiramientos sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.-yo que tenía ganas de pelear.- a pesar de decir eso el prefería no tener que pelear, así evitaría llamar más la atención.

-Bien eso es todo, el Ganador es Murisaki- Iruka tomo los apuntes de la batalla que habian tenido sus dos alumnos, luego se dirigió hacia Naruto y Goten quien no dejaba de hacer sus estiramientos.-Así que al fin llegas eh… dónde estabas?- le dijo Iruka viendo a Goten.

-esto?... "no puedo decirle que estaba a las afueras de la aldea comiendo pescado"- Goten trataba de pensar una excusa que fuera creíble para que su maestro no lo reprendiera.-pues… fui a comer fuera de la academia y púes… se me paso el tiempo asi que corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar pero ya era muy tarde.-Reía nerviosamente esperando que creyeran su historia, era cierta pero no era la verdad completa.

-jum…. "si es verdad que corrio tan rapido como pudo, que tan lejos estaba"- Después de ver correr a Goten, Iruka trato de hacerse una idea de que tan lejos tenia que estar para que ni corriendo a toda velocidad llegara a tiempo a la academia.-Bueno como igual eres el último y no hay nadie con quien pueda juntarte para pelear… pues si alguno está dispuesto a pelear con tigo y repetir la prueba podrá…- no pudo terminar cuando vio la mano de Sasuke levantada

-Yo me ofrezco- decía Sasuke con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro –"jummm ahora veré, si ese dogi que usas es solo una fachada o de verdad sabes pelear mano a mano."-

-ok, serán Sasuke Uchiha contra Goten Son- decía Iruka pero la mano levantada de Goten lo desconcertó.-Tienes alguna duda?- arqueo una ceja pensando que le preguntaría sobre las reglas ya que el no estaba cuando el explico las reglas de la prueba ya que no podían usar ningún ninjutsu ni genjutsu solo podían usar taijutsu.

-esto… podría decirme Son-Goten en lugar de Goten Son? Es que suena muy raro- Goten se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados esperando que su maestro aceptara su petición.

-eh… claro… Sasuke Uchiha contra Son-Goten- decía con una pequeña gota de sudor que bajaba por su nuca. –Pasen los dos al frente.-

Los dos caminaban hacia el centro de una pequeña plataforma que había en el lugar igual al ring del torneo de artes marciales pero más pequeño. Sasuke miraba desafiantemente a Goten pero el joven Son solo se limitó a dar una pequeña reverencia y sonreír.-"debo dejarme ganar, ya llame demasiado la atención"- Goten solo puso una postura básica con sus puños levantados y mirando directamente a Sasuke.

El club de Fans de Sasuke seguía apoyando al chico a pesar de lo que sucedió antes cuando Goten lo derroto en la carrera pero no por eso dejarían de animarlo ya que tenian plena confianza en las habilidades de Sasuke en combate.

-bien…. COMIENCEN!- iruka dio la Señal de inicio y Sasuke no perdió ni un solo momento para lanzarse hasta Goten.

Goten en todo momento logro ver los movimientos de Sasuke pero como estaba decidido a dejarse ganar y solo se movía lentamente fingiendo esfuerzo para esquivar pero dejándose golpear una que otra vez. Sasuke seguia con su ataque mientras tenia una sonrisa al ver como estaba dominando completamente la pelea pero mientras mas veía como Goten bloqueaba uno de sus ataques noto y recibir otros cuantos en el su rostro vio como el rostro de Goten no mostraba alguna magulladura o signos de dolor –"que pasa?... sera acaso que?"- el Uchiha remato a Goten con un poderoso uppercut que mando a Goten fuera de la plataforma.

-WAAAA SASUKE ERES FABULOSO- se escuchaba a las chicas gritar por el triunfo del Uchiha.

-El ganador es Sasuke Uchiha- decía Iruka mientras anotaba los resultados en su planilla.-"jum... parece que me equivoque, creí que ganaría Goten pero..."

Se escuchaba un barullo de chicas por la victoria de Sasuke, pero el Joven Uchiha seguía de pie en la plataforma jadeando pesadamente mientras veía como Goten se reincorporaba -jajaja parece que perdí.- sonreía amplia mente mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.-debo esforzarme mas la próxima vez-

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego mostrar una cara de enojo.-CALLATE!- todo el barullo de chicas quedo en silencio al escuchar aquel grito,luego vieron como Sasuke bajo del ring y tomaba de nuevo por el cuello de su dogi a Goten –ME ESTAS JODIENDO?! PORQUE NO PELEASTE EN SERIO?! ME SUBESTIMAS?! VAMOS PELEA DE VERDAD!-

Goten estaba anonadado por las palabras del Uchiha.-"como se dio cuenta?"- El pequeño Goten estaba seguro de haber articulado sus movimientos lo suficiente para que se viera un poco de esfuerzo de su parte para que no sospechara que se dejó vencer.-de que hablas?... tú me ganaste-

las palabras de Goten solo hicieron enfurecer mas a Sasuke.-PORFAVOR, MIRA COMO ESTOY AGOTADO Y TÚ NO TIENES UN SOLO RASGUÑO NI SIGNOS DE FATIGA- el Uchiha lanzo al ring al pobre Goten con una de sus manos para luego de un salto subir también.-esta vez quiero que pelees de verdad.-

-Sasuke, es suficiente yo….- no pudo terminar al ver como Goten levantaba su mano su mano con la palma abierta para señalar que esperara un momento mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.-"um?... que tiene pensado hacer?"

-asi que, quieres que pelee de verdad?- decía con la mirada baja con una sombra que cubría la mitad de su rostro.- está bien, cumpliré tu deseo.- al levantar su mirada se veía un rostro totalmente serio, parecía una persona completamente distinta. Su mirada era tan penetrante que hizo al joven Uchiha retroceder un poco al sentir como si estuviera en un peligro de muerte, toda la clase quedo en completo silencio al ver esos ojos que siempre estaban llenos de alegría tomar esa mirada tan amenazadora. Las piernas de la todas las chicas tambaleaban al ver aquellos ojos, Goten tomo la posición que era idéntica a la de su padre cuando peleo con Vegeta.

Sasuke volvió en si y retomo su posición listo para pelear.-Bien, parece que esta vez sí iras en serio .- Goten seguía en completo silencio mirando a los ojos al Joven Uchiha.-qué? Ya no tienes otro comentario idiota?-

-cuando es momento de pelear, el orgullo de ambos combatientes entra en el ring también, es verdad que rompi tu orgullo al dejarme ganar, pero esta vez será diferente- Goten dio una pequeña sonrisa ladina después de decir esas palabras.

Iruka volvió en si saliendo de la impresión del ver el rostro de Goten tornarse de esa manera.- c-comiencen-

Sasuke fue de nuevo a lanzarle un poderoso golpe a Goten quien esta vez desvió todos sus ataques sin mayor dificultad y sin dejar de ver al Joven Uchiha a los ojos con su mirada uchija se movía a gran velocidad tratando de tomar por sorpresa a Goten pero el bloqueaba sin ningún esfuerzo todos sus ataques.-"jum… esta ves si esta serio, está bien"- El uchiha se apartó unos cuantos metros de Goten para hacer varios sellos de manos y luego puso su mano cerca de su boca dejando solo dos dedos arqueados mientras tomaba mucho aire-ESTILO DE FUEGO, JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO "cuando esquive la gran bola apareceré por la espalda y lo rematare ya que estará distraído sera pan comido"- La gran Bola de fuego salio disparada hacia Goten a gran velocidad.

-espera- decía Iruka tratando de detener la bola de fuego haciendo algunos sellos de manos.-es solo prueba de Taijutsu- no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la bola de Fuego ya estaba impactando con Goten –"maldición…. Esto se me fue de las manos"-

Una gran llamarada cubrió el ring en el lugar donde estaba Goten. Todos estaban asustados por el repentino ataque del Uchiha mientras Sasuke solo miraba con terror como el tonto de Goten no esquivo su ataque y lo recibió de lleno.-"lo mate… maldición, e-está muerto"- una gran culpa llenaba los sentimientos de Sasuke por ver la poderosa llamarada que había consumido por completo el cuerpo de Goten.

-Eso es todo?- se escucho entre las llamas haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera de la impresión.-Qué pasa? No querías que peleara en serio?- una sombra de cabellos alborotado se veía entre las llamas y se notaba como se acercaba a pasos lentos, incluso con el sonido de las llamas se escuchaba el incesante "TAP" que hacia Goten mientras caminaba.-sabes, creí que esto era solo una prueba de Taijutsu así que esto que hiciste se considera trampa no? no imagine que el talentoso Uchiha necesitara de estos trucos sucios para ganar-

-P-pero… cómo?... que cosa eres?- decía Sasuke mientras daba unos pasos en retroceso, vio como salía Goten de entre las llamas aun con su mirada totalmente seria clavada sobre él.

-Bien, es mi turno.-Goten no cesaba su andar lento y pausado. En ese momento, Sasuke sintió el verdadero terror y finalmente se arrepintió de haber provocado a Goten para que peleara con todos su poderes o bueno lo que él creía eran todos sus poderes ya que Goten aún se contenía porque sabía que si usaba todo su poder podría matarlo de un golpe.-"debo bajar mi ki aun mas, o podría matarlo de un solo golpe y mandarlo a namekusei de un solo golpe… si es que en este universo hay un namekusei"-

Sasuke solo estaba paralizado en ese lugar cuando tuvo a Goten frente a frente vio que su dogi se notaba algunos rastros de quemaduras pero seguía intacta y de Goten salía un poco de humo por el calor de las intensas llamas de donde salió.–que…..- no pudo articular mas palabra al sentir un poderoso puñetazo que fue incrustado en su estómago haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran casi saliendo de sus cuencas mientras salía un poco de sangre de su boca, cayó fuera del ring con sus ojos desorbitados y totalmente inconsciente.

Goten estaba sobre la plataforma con su puño extendido a la altura del estómago con su rostro totalmente serio, volteo a ver a su Sensei. -Iruka-Sensei, creo que gane.- Goten solo recibió un pequeño asentimiento de parte de su maestro que tenía los ojos como platos. Goten volvió a tomar ese rostro amable y alegre para ir con el Joven Uchiha y tomarlo en brazos –"tal vez se me fue un poco la mano, pero esto era lo que él quería…no? ademas sigue vivo asi que si me contuve lo suficiente"-

-Lo mataste?- se preguntaba Ino con un rostro de completo terror al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el Joven Uchiha.

Goten la miro extrañado.-Que?... no, solo esta inconsciente- lo movió un poco el cuerpo del inconsciente Uchiha para que al menos hiciera un gesto de dolor.- Ves? Jaja-

-e-el… ganador es…. Son-Goten- Iruka seguía impresionado por el espectáculo de fuerza y resistencia que había hecho el pequeño Goten. –"este niño…. Es real?"-

Parece que Goten tiene que aprender sobre el control de su fuerza pero eso será para otro episodio, Goten está decidido a ser más fuerte que nunca por las palabras de su familia, lograra fortalecerse y cumplir con la misión que se le encomendó al llegar a este universo? no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de **Goten Adventures in Konoha**.

* * *

Parece que el concepto que tiene nuestro joven saiyajin sobre pasar desapercibido es aún muy diferente al que debe de ser un chico normal no lo creen? xD bueno, este episodio tarde un poco más en escribirlo porque tuve muchos pendientes estas semanas, pero como prometí que cada tiempo libre le dedicaría tiempo a la historia.

Esta vez hice una escena un poco melancólica para nuestro amigo Goten pero eso le ayudara a crecer un poco, no quiero que pierda ese lado amigable y noble que lo caracteriza pero quería que hubiera un impacto en el que lo ayudara a madurar un poco.

A ver si encuentran los guiños al anime de DBZ xD xD porque cuando escribía esas escenas donde salen dije "WO… esto cuadra perfecto aquí" jejeje claro será para los que vieran el anime en español latino… y los que sean de otros lados pues aún pueden seguir leyendo xD.

Gracias infinitas a todos por su apoyo y espero traer lo más pronto posible el siguiente episodio y espero que este les guste. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, por favor déjenla en los comentarios y yo con gusto las leeré.

Es todo por mi parte, nos vemos en la próxima.


	4. La decisión de Goten

JonhSuper Muchas gracias compañero, me alegro que te haya gustado y tendre en cuenta lo que dijiste.

alucard77 puede que sea cierto pero recuerda que en la serie ellos siempre aumentan su poder causan destrozos y pues nada xD y pues los poderes de Goten son por mucho muy superiores a los que verias en el mundo ninja y pues espero mejorar para que pueda ser de tu agrado la historia jejeje

Joel muchas gracias dare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Sanchez don't worry, I will not leave the story half-way, I'll try hard not to stay behind hehehe thank you for your support… by the way this was in google translator xD I'm still not very good at writing in English hehehe

gajer1226 perdon por tardar xD pero tuve algunos inconvenientes y bueno ya verás al final del cap jejeje xD

* * *

 **PLANETA SUPREMO UNIVERSO 14**

-aquí tiene supremo kaio-sama- el ayudante del supremos kaio le estaba dando una taza de café caliente sobre una mesa que tenía un bello mantel blanco.

-Muchas gracias kibimazu- el supremo kaio tomo entre sus manos la taza de café caliente mientras su rostro se veía mas apagado y su tono de piel muy opaco.-a pesar de ya haber pasado 2 semanas-tosió un poco como si se sintiera ahogado- me siento muy débil aun y pensar que debo volver a hacer esta habilidad para enviarlo de regreso.- tomo un sorbo de la taza de café.- esta delicioso kibimazu-

-Me alegro que haya sido de su agrado supremo kaio-sama- decía mientras daba una reverencia

-como a estado nuestro invitado en este universo- cuando el supremo kaio dijo estas palabras, repentinamente el rostro de kibimazu se puso de un tono azul y empezó a sudar frio.-um, que pasa kibimazu?-

-pues… esto?- desvió la mirada –vera…lo que pasa es que- este parecía demasiado intranquilo pues el ya sabia el error que se había cometido.

-Sucedió algo malo con el Saiyajin?- volvió a toser un poco al decir estas palabras.

-no señor, de echo… será mejor que usted mismo lo vea- kibimazu apareció una bola de cristal donde de repente la figura de Goten se hacía presente.

-eh?... ese es… Son-Goku? Parece un niño… acaso le redujiste su edad kibimazu?- decía mientras miraba seriamente a su ayudante

-N-no señor, él no es Son-Goku, fijese bien él es su hijo Son-Goten- lo dijo con un rostro preocupado por la reacción de supremo kaio.

-eh?... Son- Goten porque está el…. No puede ser- miro a kibimazu quien le asintió con temor.-e-él es la última esperanza…de nuestro universo?- dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa y se puso de pie apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y la mirada baja

-si pero- kibimazu cambio la imagen de Goten a una donde él estaba expulsando todo su poder aquella noche.-el también tiene un gran poder, tal vez podamos confiar en…-

-No!... necesitábamos a Guerreros experimentados como Goku o Vegeta, no a un niño- decía apretando sus puños con fuerza sobre la mesa.- esto es malo… no puedo volver a hacer el ritual para hacer el vórtice-.

-pero… vea el lado positivo… si hubiera traído a uno de los otros guerreros, el supremo kaio del tiempo nos habría atrapado enseguida porque esos dos guerreros emanan una gran cantidad de energía, al parecer después de aquella explosión de ki que tuvo el pequeño el aún no lo ha detectado.- kibimazu trataba de levantar los ánimos del supremo kaio

-Pero cuando lo haga… el pobre estará condenado… recuerda que los guerreros más fuertes de este universo forman parte de la patrulla del tiempo que está bajo su mando, fue difícil convencerlo para que dejara que el tiempo fluyera más rápido metiéndole la idea de que debíamos volver a estar al nivel con los demás universos pero cuando descubra lo que hicimos se asegurara de exterminarlo- decía frustrado al ver que casi muere en vano.-debo volver a hacer el ritual y asegurarme esta vez de traer a Goku o vegeta-

-No, si hace eso morirá- kibimazu trataba de hacer entrar en razón al supremo kaio.-si no funciono la última vez, ahora que se encuentra tan débil será inútil-

-pero- la desesperación e impotencia que sentía era demasiada, tenia deseos de gritar a los 4 vientos.-si ese maldito egoísta nos hubiera prestado a uno de sus más fuertes patrulleros del tiempo o si ese maldito flojo que tenemos como dios de la destrucción hiciera algo por nuestro universo no estaríamos en este predicamento- golpeo la mesa con fuerza haciendo que se derrame un poco del café sobre el mantel.

-tal vez…- el rostro del supremo kaio levanto la mirada para ver a su ayudante mientras hablaba.-tal vez si preparamos al pequeño Son-Goten pueda llegar a ser el guerrero que salve a nuestro universo, después de todo… él es hijo de Son-Goku-

El supremo kaio estuvo un tiempo en silencio mientras veía todas las posibilidades.- es una posibilidad… pero que sucederá si no logra cumplir las expectativas necesarias para superar este reto, si no logra ser lo suficientemente fuerte... todos estaremos condenados-

-debe hacerlo- kibimazu sonrió de forma confiada –lo hara y salvara nuestro universo-

El supremo kaio dio un suspiro al verse acorralado pues ya no tenía más opciones.-muy bien…si el destino quiso que viniera ese pequeño debe tener algo preparado, así que hay que hacerlo mas fuerte, debemos hablar con el guardián de la tierra-

 **ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde aquellas pruebas de habilidad que había preparado Iruka, todos le tenían ahora a Goten un profundo respeto y miedo después de ver semejantes habilidades del chico, Naruto al contrario de miedo sentía admiración por su amigo y alegría porque había humillado al idiota de Sasuke de una manera brutal, hoy se esta llevando acabo el examen final para poder graduarse como ninjas de la aldea de la hoja.

Tanto Naruto como Goten estaban esperando sus turnos para presentar la prueba final, tenían que hacer un clon perfecto de ellos mismos si querían poder graduarse de la academia y avanzar para ser Ninjas.

Goten estaba esperando a que Naruto saliera ya que ellos dos fueron los últimos en presentarse ante Iruka y Mizuki.-"espero mi plan funcione… mi padre una vez me dijo que el señor Ten era capaz de hacer clones de sí mismos, pero cuando fui con el vi que su poder se reducía con cada clon asi que lo di por obsoleto… pero ahora si me sería útil y no pude replicar su técnica esta semana que la estuve ensayando sin parar pero solo duplique mi cabeza… bueno tengo un plan B" seguía en sus pensamientos cuando vio cómo su amigo salía con una mirada triste.-eh?... Naruto- Goten se acercó a su amigo –que sucede?-

Naruto solo estaba ahí parado como un zombie con la mirada baja… luego solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y volteo a ver a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.- vamos Goten que ahora te toca a ti presentarte, esfuérzate –

Goten solo le sonrio de vuelta –Claro, seremos los mejores tu y yo jajaja- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a el aula donde estaban los dos evaluadores. Debido a que él era muy poco perspicaz, no noto que Naruto realmente estaba ocultando su tristeza de él para que pudiera presentar la prueba sin problemas ni distracciones.

Ya Goten estaba frente a Iruka y Mizuki dentro del salón de clases.-Muy bien Goten, ya sabes lo que debes hacer no es verdad?- decía Iruka mientras miraba a Goten seriamente.

-sí, Iruka-Sensei-este siempre ignoraba a Mizuki ya que sentía una gran energía negativa en él a diferencia de Naruto que tenía 2 energías una que era del propio Naruto y otra que tenía un tono más oscura. Goten sabía que Mizuki no tenía muy buenas intenciones pero decidió no mencionarlo hasta comprobar cuáles eran realmente esas intenciones. Goten tomo una postura rígida e imito una señal de mano para simular que hacia un jutsu –Jutsu de clonación- luego de eso apareció un Grupo de más de 10 Gotens en fila frente a ellos o eso era lo que él quería que creyeran pero en realidad estaba usando su velocidad al máximo creando la ilusión de que había hecho el jutsu de clonación.

-Vaya- decía Mitzuki al ver tantos clones –hiciste 10 clones de una sola vez, debes de haber practicado mucho-

-jum, impresionante- decía Iruka mientras daba una nota aprobatoria a Goten. –Felicidades Goten, ahora eres un Shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja- este mismo le entregaba su banda ninja a Goten.

Goten dejo de moverse y las imágenes espejo de su velocidad se desvanecieron mientras el tomaba la banda ninja en sus manos –QUE BIEN! Muchas Gracias Iruka-Sensei ya soy un ninja – salio del lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro yendo a ver a Naruto y mostrarle su banda ninja.

Al llegar vio como el resto de sus compañeros estaba completamente felices y estaban celebrando su graduación pero por más que busco entre ellos no lograba ver a Naruto.-eh? Donde esta?- luego lo vio sentado en el columpio bajo el árbol con una mirada triste viendo a los demás con sus bandas ninjas.-"porque está ahí tan solo.- en eso el escucho como varios de sus compañeros susurraban cosas sobre Naruto.

-jum parece que el fue el único que no pudo graduarse de la academia.-

-que humillación, pobre idiota.-

-"no se graduó?"- pensó Goten, quería acercarse y consolarlo un poco, pero sabía que él debía querer su espacio para reflexionar-"que debo hacer?"- al final Goten no quería incomodar a su amigo y prefirió salir del lugar y buscar la forma de animarlo.-"debo hacer algo para que no se desanime y siga esforzandoce"-

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUES**

Ya había caído la noche, Goten seguía en su cuarto matando su cabeza para poder pensar en una forma de animar a su amigo –WAAA tal vez solo debí haberlo llevado a comer Ramen, aunque no cuento con mucho dinero- este seguía algo pensativo.-bueno, solo me queda ir con él y hablar las cosas, es lo mejor, ya debe haber tenido su tiempo para pensar y puede que ahora si quiera hablar.- este estaba a punto de salir por la ventana-ummm, no está en su casa- busco la energía de Naruto para ir con el pero…- uh?, que hace ahí Naruto? Porque lo siguen tantos ninjas? … Iruka-sensei…- Goten frunció el ceño y luego dijo –Mizuki- sin más que pensar se dirigió a la ubicación donde sentía que estaban salió volando pero sin expulsar energía que le diera el típico resplandor blanco pues no estaban muy lejos y no quería llamar la atención cuando llegase al lugar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos sintió como la energía de Iruka disminuía. – Iruka-Sensei- este aterrizo entre los arboles sin ser detectado por ninguno de los tres pues Naruto estaba escondido entre los árboles, vio como Mizuki tenía acorralado a Iruka que estaba malherido en ese momento ellos estaban hablando acerca de naruto, escucho todo lo que decían, del zorro de nueve colas, como este asesino a la familia de Iruka y de que el zorro estaba en el interior de Naruto.-"asi que eso era… esa otra energía que había en Naruto"- cuando vio que Mizuki estaba a punto de matar a Iruka, Goten estaba listo para interferir y acabar con Mizuki pero algo luego vio a Naruto con un Gran pergamino en su mano y un rostro completamente enojado.

-Hey- grito naruto llamando la atención de Mizuki –Si tocas a mi sensei… Te mato-

Mizuki solo sonrio y luego rio a carcajadas –Si claro, tu no puedes matar a nadie, solo eres un inútil.-

En eso Naruto junto sus manos en forma de jutsu y dijo -Jutsu Clones de Sombras- aparecieron más de 100 Narutos que rodeaban por completo el lugar

El rostro de Mizuki palideció al verse rodeado por tantos Narutos. –UH?...- los clones saltaron al ataque y Mizuki no pudo defenderse de tantos Narutos que lo atacaban sin piedad –WAAAAAA!- se escuchó el grito desgarrador del sufrimiento de Mizuki al recibir tal paliza

Iruka estaba impresionado al ver tantos clones –"increíble, él nunca había podido realizar un solo clon decente pero se aprendió una técnica de más nivel con solo leer el pergamino"-

-Eso te enseñara- decía ya un solo naruto señalando el cuerpo malherido y magullado de Mizuki.

Iruka aun malherido dio una leve sonrisa –Naruto- el rubio volteo a ver a su maestro

-Iruka-Sensei- este se acercó preocupado –Se encuentra bien? Déjeme ayudarlo, debemos ir un hospital-

-Gracias por salvarme- el rubio simplemente puso un rostro de asombro para luego empezar a reir –quiero, darte algo como muestra de agradecimiento. Cierra los ojos- Naruto obedeció mientras Iruka quitaba los gogles que Naruto tenía puestos y le puso su banda ninja, abrió los ojos solo para ver la sonrisa de Iruka –felicidades, ahora eres un ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja-

Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron vidriosos haciendo creer que lloraría pero una sonrisa salio en su lugar y solo pudo gritar de felicidad –Que bieeeeen!.-

Goten seguía oculto entre los árboles y había visto todo lo sucedido con su amigo y su maestro.-Bien hecho Naruto- dijo este mientras bajaba del árbol y hacia acto de presencia.

-Goten?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver como el pelinegro apareció de la nada.

Goten solo se acercó a su Sensei y su amigo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsita y tomaba un frijol y sacaba una Semilla del Ermitaño para darle a su Sensei –Coma esto Iruka-Sensei, le ayudara a sanar-

Iruka estaba confundido por la repentina aparición de Goten –Que es eso?- tomo lo que Goten le estaba ofreciendo y lo analizo detenidamente para luego meterlo en su boca sin rechistar.

-es una semilla del ermitaño, no se preocupe, en un momento entenderá- Goten solo sonrio esperando ver la reacción de su maestro después de comerla.

Iruka trago la semilla y en un instante sintió como su energía era restaurada y las heridas que tenía eran sanadas –Q-que demonios?- este miro sus manos asombrado para luego ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

-Qué pasa?- decía un Naruto incrédulo al ver como su maestro parecía estar completamente sano.

-Donde conseguiste algo como eso Goten?- decía Iruka mientras analizaba su cuerpo completamente y tratando de ver si no era alguna clase de Genjutsu.

-Fueron un regalo de mi padre-

-tu padre?... eso fue antes de…- Iruka ya sabía de toda la situación pues le fue informado pero cuando escucho decirle que eran un regalo de su padre pensó que él ya había encontrado a su familia pero no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como Goten negaba con la cabeza.

-y que pasara ahora con Mizuki- decía Naruto volteando a ver de nuevo al cuerpo inconsciente del ninja traidor

-no se preocupen, ya alguien se encargara de eso- Iruka se acercó junto a los 2 chicos –porque mejor no vamos a comer algo de Ramen para celebrar que se graduaron-

Los dos chicos asintieron con una gran sonrisa ante las palabras de su Sensei, cualquiera diría que después de la última vez Iruka aprendería la lesión de no invitar a comer a un Saiyajin pero parece que no.

 **VARIOS DIAS DESPUES**

Estaban ya todos los graduados reunidos en el salón de clases donde estuvieron ese último año juntos en la academia –Muy bien, es momento de asignar los equipos- decía Iruka con una planilla en sus manos. Todos los grupos fueron exactamente iguales como en la historia original, Naruto quedo en el mismo Grupo de Sakura y Sasuke. –Bien eso es todo, ahora quedense aquí y esperen a sus nuevos Senseis- decía Iruka mientras este caminaba hacia la salida.

-Esto- decía Goten levantando su mano. –yo aún no tengo grupo Iruka-Sensei-

Iruka se detuvo un momento -casi lo olvido, Goten- Iruka le hizo una señal para que se acercara –Acompáñame-

Goten no entendía que sucedía pero siguió a su Sensei sin rechistar. Ambos salieron del salón de clases y se quedaron en el corredor para hablar. – que sucede Iruka-Sensei? Porque yo no tengo ningún Grupo?-

-Goten, el Hokage quiere verte- Iruka se inclinó para hablar con Goten- al parecer él quiere platicar de algunos asuntos con Tigo-

-Eh? Con migo? Yo no hice nada malo- decía este en defensa propia, pensando que lo regañarían.

-no, tranquilo no es eso – decía para calmar a Goten –veras, el Hokage me pidió de favor que cuando tú te graduaras, el dia de la repartición de equipos te enviara a su oficina así que no te preocupes-

-o ya veo- decía Goten poniendo un rostro incrédulo.- pero porque querrá verme?-

-pues ve y averígualo- Iruka se levantó y camino en otra dirección –que tengas suerte-

Goten sonrió y le dio una reverencia a su Sensei –Muchas Gracias por todo Iruka-Sensei- luego dio media vuelta también y corrió, ya que la oficina del Hokage era relativamente cerca ya que decidio ir saltando entre los tejados de los edificios hasta la entrada de la torre Hokage, pues ya había sido regañado por el Hokage por entrar siempre por la ventana.

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

Goten estaba de pie frente al escritorio del Hokage mientras el viejo solo lo miraba fijamente mientras fumaba su pipa.

-Felicidades por haberte graduado de la academia ninja Goten- decía este dándole una pequeña sonrisa al joven Son a la que Goten simplemente correspondió con otra sonrisa

-Muchas Gracias jajaja la verdad estudiar no es que se me dé muy bien, pero di mi mayor esfuerzo- decía este mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-o de verdad?- este arqueo una ceja al escuchar tales palabras.- eh de admitir que al principio tus calificaciones no eran nada del otro mundo pero...- este saco el último reporte que Iruka le había dado sobre las calificaciones de Goten. –En tu último examen, tanto físico como escrito, tus calificaciones fueron Perfectas así que eso me dice que eres realmente un prodigio aunque ya sospechaba que tus calificaciones de las pruebas físicas serian altas, tu examen escrito me sorprendió demasiado ya que no esperaba esto.-

-vaya, aunque eh de admitir que para aquella prueba estuve mucho tiempo preparándome pero no creí que me fuera a ir tan bien.- dijo este con una sonrisa

-jum… bueno en realidad te llame fue por esto- el viejo se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Goten.-veras, tu nivel actual es muy superior al de los genin graduados de la academia, asi que puedo proponerte para que puedas subir de rango y ser un shunin o incluso un jounin, es poco ortodoxo pero con tus habilidades no creo que haya algún inconveniente-

-ya veo- este se quedó un poco pensativo un momento poniendo una mano en su barbilla –pero que pasara con Naruto y los demás?-

-ellos seguirán en sus respectivos equipos obviamente, tendrán misiones y con esfuerzo lograran también subir de nivel y llegar a ser también unos grandes shinobis- este puso su manos en la espalda y se giró acercándose hacia la ventana.-porque preguntas? Te preocupa tus compañeros?-

-claro que si señor, puede que no hecho muchas amistades con la mayoría pero no por eso quiero que sufran después de todo somos compañeros- decía este con ambas manos en forma de puño con una mirada seria.

-jum bueno es un lindo pensamiento pero míralo de esta manera, todos los días muchos de nuestros shinobis salen a cumplir con una misión ya sea de un alto rango o no, muchos mueren en el campo de batalla cumpliendo su deber, este mundo esté en constante conflicto los unos con otros- el hokage soplo una bocanada de humo por su boca.-no puedes asegurarte de que sobrevivan, este mundo es muy grande y tú solo eres tu.-

Goten no lograba entender qué clase de conflicto podían tener humanos con humanos, en su mundo los humanos siempre se llevaban bien los unos con otros, claro había excepciones que solo pensaban en sus propios mundanos deseos pero nunca habían guerras los unos contra los otros, los unicos conflictos que habían siempre su padre y sus amigos los solucionaban ya que las únicas amenazas realmente venían siempre del espacio. Goten al pensar que su amigo podría morir en una de esas misiones y de que el mismo no pueda salvarlo por no estar junto a él le daba temor.

-bueno, la duda ahora es- este volteo a ver de nuevo a Goten –aceptas mi petición de ascenderte de rango?-

Goten seguía en sus pensamientos-"este mundo es muy grande… a mi padre nunca le importo eso y a mí tampoco"- deliberadamente levanto su rostro y miro fijamente al Hokage.-me niego- dijo firmemente

El Hokage se sorprendió por la reacción del joven –Porque?-pregunto a Goten ya haciéndose a una idea pero ver la seriedad en su rostro lo sorprendio.

-puede que usted tenga razón y yo pueda ayudar más en un rango más alto pero… no quiero abandonar a Naruto, él es mi mejor amigo "en este mundo" y mi compañero, quiero avanzar junto con él para ser más fuerte juntos- dijo con un rostro serio y una sonrisa mientras levantaba su puño con fuerza. –Así que- este dio una reverencia en forma de súplica –Por favor permítame estar en el equipo de Naruto-

El Hokage sonrió ante las palabras de Goten. –incluso, sabiendo sobre su problema, aun confías en el?- el Hokage fue informado de la presencia de Goten cuando Naruto robo el pergamino y sospecho que él ya sabía sobre la carga que llevaba Naruto dentro.

Al escuchar eso Goten levanto la mirada – claro que no me importa, él es mi amigo- este dio una gran sonrisa –por cierto- este volvió a estar erguido. –porque el señor Kakashi nos está espiando?- señalo con su dedo pulgar hacia el otro lado de la habitación a la otra ventana que estaba tras de ellos.

-asi que lo notaste- dijo el Hokage caminando de regreso a su escritorio.-tendrás que mejorar tus habilidades kakashi, que un niño te haya detectado debe ser algo humillante para ti.-

-vaya vaya- este camino por el tejado hasta acercarse a la ventana para poder entrar.-sabes cuánto tiempo llevo ahí?-

-desde que llegue- dijo Goten cruzando sus brazos- no sabía porque nos espiaba pero imagine que el señor Hokage lo sabía pero por alguna razón no me lo querían decir, tal vez es porque aún no confían en mi.-

El Hokage dio una leve sonrisa – no se trata de eso Goten- este tomo asiento en su escritorio.-yo ya tenía previsto cual sería tu decisión, pero quería intentar convencerte de ayudarme pero veo que tu decisión ya está tomada- este cerro los ojos un momento y luego señalo a kakashi.-tú ya lo conoces pero te lo presentare formalmente- este abrió los ojos y miro a Kakashi. – él es Kakashi Hatake, el será el líder del equipo 7 y tu nuevo sensei-

-o ya veo- dijo Goten mientras daba una pequeña reverencia –cuento con usted Kakashi-Sensei- este volvió a su postura y le dio una gran sonrisa.-espera- dijo deteniéndose en el acto.-porque el si puede entrar por la ventana y yo no?-

-guarda silencio, yo estoy a un nivel superior que tu, asi que no me cuestiones- dijo Kakashi mirando con su único ojo visible a Goten.

-eso no es nada justo, sabe cuánto tiempo me tuvieron esperando ahí afuera?- decía este haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-muy bien, con eso pueden retirarse- el Hokage estaba por volver con su papeleo.-Goten, recuerda que siempre debes llevar tu banda ninja en algún sitio visible-

Este cambio su rostro a uno normal nuevamente -si señor- Goten metió la mano entre su camisa para encontrar la banda ninja –es esta- la tomo en su mano y estaba a punto de ponerla en su frente pero no era mucho de su agrado.-(donde me la debería poner…en el brazo quizás?)- estuvo unos cuantos segundos mirando varias posibilidades hasta que al final decidió sobre ponerla sobre el cinturón de su dogi.- listo-

-muy bien, debemos irnos Goten- dijo Kakashi saliendo de la oficina del Hokge siendo seguido por Goten.

-Hasta pronto señor- Goten le dio un pequeño gesto de despedida al Hokage mientras seguía a Kakashi

-jum, ese muchacho de verdad me sorporende- este siguió con su papeleo habitual con una sonrisa –(me pregunto con qué grandes cosas lograra más con su extraordinaria habilidad)-

 **ACADEMIA NINJA**

Kakashi junto a Goten estaban caminando en dirección hacia el salón de clases, no se habían dirigido la palabra el uno al otro desde que salieron de la oficina del Hokage ya que se habían tomado su tiempo en llegar ya que Kakashi caminaba muy relajado mientras leía su libro pero a Goten no le importaba mucho ya que él estaba feliz de poder formar equipo con Naruto.

Kakashi se detuvo frente al salón de clases.-muy bien, entremos- dijo este mientras abría la puerta lentamente cuando sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza.

-JAJAJAJAJA, se lo merece por hacernos esperar tanto tiempo- Naruto estaba riendo a estallar al ver como su plan maestro había funcionado

-Naruto, madura un poco- decía Sakura a su compañero de equipo quien no paraba de reir.-(JUSTO EN EL BLANCO JAJAJA )- la conciencia de Sakura se hacía presente mientras alababa la hazaña de su compañero.

-parece que te divierte no es así?- decía Kakashi al ver como Naruto no paraba de reír.

Goten entro detrás de Kakashi mientras veía a este fijamente un poco polvoreado de tiza-vaya, que bueno que entro usted primero jaja- este reía al ver la mirada que tenía con su único ojo visible.

Naruto al escuchar la voz de Goten dejo de reir –Goten… que haces aquí? Que sucedió? Saliste junto con Iruka y no se supo más de ti- este tenía muchas preguntas sobre qué había pasado a su amigo.

-lo que pasa es que….- Goten no pudo terminar de explicarse porque fue interrumpido por Kakashi

-Sucede que ahora Goten también es parte del equipo 7- dijo este mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Goten

Hubo un repentino silencio que lleno la habitación hasta que los tres Genin que estuvieron esperando solo pudieron reaccionar para decir al mismo tiempo –QUEEEEE?!-

-si es cierto jejeje yo seré parte de este equipo- Goten solo rascaba su cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente a los tres Genin que lo miraban sorprendido

-GENIAL!- dijo Naruto mientras daba un salto con su puño levantado –ahora Goten está en mi equipo, seremos el equipo perfecto y más fuerte de todos jajaja- estas palabras molestaron al Uchiha ya que él sabía muy bien que Goten era más poderoso que él pero que ahora y solo ahora serían más fuertes por la presencia de Goten .

-Genial, otro fastidio- dijo Sasuke mirando a Goten con inferioridad y arrogancia.

-Callate, o acaso quieres que mi amigo te de una paliza como la otra vez?- dijo mirando a enojado a Sasuke por sus palabras.

-Cálmate Naruto- decía Goten mientras sujetaba a su amigo. –no le prestes atención- este parecía divertido ante la situación de Naruto y Sasuke pero Sakura parecía un poco extrañada pues desde ese dia cada vez que veía a Goten solo podía ver esa mirada fría y le tenía un profundo miedo.

-Bueno, síganme- dijo Kakashi caminando fuera del salón de clases mientras era seguido por los 4 genin

 **REINO CELESTIAL UNIVERSO 14°**

Se escuchaba como unas grandes puertas en el interior de un palacio lleno de relojes se abrían se abrían donde en el interior se podía observar una gran habitación de un color blanco mientras en el medio se veía una esfera echa de unos delgados hilos de energía azulado que permitían ver en el interior a un pequeño anciano con un gran bastón y barba blanca y llevaba un reloj como colgante.

Un sujeto que usaba una capa gris que cubría su rostro y parte de su cuerpo entraba a la habitación y se postraba ante aquel extraño hombre. –Jikan-sama-

-ya ha llegado nuestro sujeto?- decía aquel hombre de barba blanca desde el interior de la esfera de hilos de energía

-así es- el sujeto con capa se puso de pie pero aun sin dirigirle la mirada al hombre anciano –desea que intervenga?-

-por ahora no- el viejo empezó a buscar entre los hilos hasta encontrar el que buscaba y tomarlo en su mano.-el futuro aun esta inconcluso, las probabilidades son aun infinitas, solo nos queda esperar- decía este mientras el hilo se hacía más y más largo. –por ahora solo debemos vigilar- este presiono un punto exacto en el hilo y apareció una imagen holográfica del equipo 7 haciendo la presentación ante Kakashi.

-Como usted desee Jikan-Sama- el sujeto dio una leve reverencia dando media vuelta para marcharse.

-no te sientes raro al verlo?- dijo el viejo mirando hacia atrás a su súbdito quien dejo de caminar para escucharlo

-en realidad, siento intriga- este retomo su camino para salir de aquel cuarto

El viejo volvió su atención a aquel esfera donde se veía a Goten presentándose –Jum, veremos que pasara a partir de ahora, veremos si tu mi pequeño amigo- movio sus manos haciendo que la imagen se centrara en Goten- serás o no el causante de esos horribles futuros- miro con detenimiento otros hilos en el que una extraña aura morada los rodeaba

 **PLANETA TIERRA ALDEA DE KONOHA**

-y me gusta el ramen y la carne frita muchos pescados y…- Goten fue interrumpido por Kakashi que tenía claramente una mirada de fastidio.

-algo más a parte de la comida?- decía este con una gota de sudor en su nuca igual que los demás aunque Naruto también se le hizo agua la boca al escuchar tan deliciosos platillos

-Claro, me gusta entrenar y pelear con guerreros fuertes- decía con una mirada seria y una gran sonrisa- me disgustan las personas malvadas y aquello que quiera hacerle daño a mis seres queridos- este levanto su puño hacia adelante –y mi sueño es ser igual o más fuerte que mi padre- esto último lo dijo con mucha determinación

-ya veo- Kakashi miro a su equipo en general –bien, mañana comenzaremos con la prueba, nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 7 lleguen temprano y no desayunen o pueden vomitar- después de decir esto último desapareció en una nube de humo

Todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Goten ya que el sintió en qué dirección fue Kakashi pero decidió mantenerse en silencio para mantener la ilusión de sus compañeros de que desaparecio.

-espera…- Goten quedo pálido después de recordar las palabras de su maestro.- no desayunar?.- Goten miro a Naruto que estaba con su misma mirada.

Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor de un ninja novato hijo del 4to Hokage y el hijo de uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo 7 –NOOOOO!-

Kakashi estaba en un tejado algo alejado pero aun mirando a su equipo a lo lejos.- jummm…. Tal vez a Goten no debería hacerle la prueba aunque solo acepto a Naruto como compañero no sé cómo será su relación con los otros 2. Mañana será interesante- este desapareció en un parpadeo del lugar

Goten poco a poco se acostumbra a su vida en la aldea de la Hoja, a pesar de que su experiencia le ha sido de ayuda en algunas situaciones aún tiene mucho que madurar

Sakura estaba tratando de corregir la actitud de sus dos tontos compañeros por su idiotez pero solo tenía agarrado con una llave a Naruto porque aún tenía miedo de Goten y prefería solo regañarlo antes de acercarse a él.-dejen de lloriquear por idioteces ahora son ninjas, habrá misiones en las que pasen días sin comer así que no lloren.-

Sasuke se veía indiferente ante la situación mientras Goten estaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de forma cómica –no…no…no desayunar- realmente parecía agobiado por aquel echo pues para un saiyajin era una tortura así que esto puede llegar a ser un obstáculo en su prueba de mañana.

Será posible que Goten logre superar la prueba, quien es Jikan y porque tiene tanto interés en nuestro joven saiyajin, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goten Adventures in Konoha.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza pero estuve extremadamente ocupado, exámenes, trabajos, es que diooos! trate de usar todo mi tiempo pero joder aun me quedo muy corto el capítulo o al menos creo que es así, me disculpo por eso, pero como ya se acerca el fin de año pues será difícil jajaja vieran que yo criticaba las demoras por capitulo y hoy sufro las consecuencias jejeje perdón.

Decidí no mostrar la parte donde Naruto sabotea los rostros de los kages ya que como ahora es amigo de Goten el ya no tendría que tener que llamar la atención haciendo tantas travesuras, tal vez una que otra pero la influencia de Goten lo ha hecho que sea menos travieso, aunque Goten también es un poco travieso pero mayormente es por la influencia de Trunks, tampoco mostré la parte del Beso de Sasuke y Naruto ya ustedes saben cómo paso así que preferí evitar la fatiga xD si si si xD tras de que tardo en traer el capítulo y ahora flojo xD xD

De verdad se me hizo difícil escribir este capítulo por las cosas que tuve que hacer este mes, creo que no tendré mucho tiempo libre hasta que lleguen las vacaciones aunque puede consiga empleo de medio tiempo pero más tiempo sí creo tener así que no se preocupen jejeje me pondré un límite mínimo de al menos un capitulo cada mes y espero poder cumplirlo y sin mas feliz Halloween.

* * *

Hola, esto lo estoy escribiendo hoy día 26 de octubre del 2018 solo para decirte que el mensaje anterior lleva escrito desde el 20 de septiembre xD osea ahí apenas llevaba poco menos de la mitad de todo el episodio xD y en teoría a ese ritmo creí que estaría listo para el 31 pero logre terminarlo antes así que solo eso xD nos vemos en la próxima.


	5. La prueba de Kami

hayahara pues aquí esta xD espero te guste

saiyan punch bueno puede ser pero ya veremos cómo desarrollo la historia veré si puede o no xD

JonhSuper Gracias y si es molesto, más cuando no lo has terminado y tienes mil cosas pendientes que hacer

david1010 muchas gracias, se lo aburrido que es leer la parte de la historia que ya conocemos prefiero saltarlo pues eso ya deben saberlo si están leyendo el fic solo resalto los cambios que hayan o la influencia de Goten en este mundo

alucard77 bueno mayormente hago esta historia para auto satisfacer mi necesidad de ver esas historias que no han terminado xD

Guest me alegro que te guste pero no voy a ignorar las críticas negativas, puede que él tenga razón o no pero es una crítica y bueno también me ayuda a ver que fallo tengo para mejorar

lord mau shinji 500 hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario y ya veré como desarrollo las relaciones de Goten aunque opciones hay muchas jejeje pero aún es pronto para ello

gajer1226 muchas gracias por tu apoyo, sé muy bien eso de los saiyajins y con eso estoy contando xD además yo no me desanimo por las críticas negativas, así como todo en el mundo siempre habrá gente que le guste y gente que no, yo por lo pronto me la paso bien escribiendo esta historia

* * *

 **ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

Ya eran más de las 10 de la mañana y los cuatro genin estaban desde muy temprano esperando a su maestro pero el que hubieran estado esperando tanto tiempo no sería un problema tan grave si no fuera que por petición de Kakashi de que no fueran a desayunar.

-Quien se cree que es para dejarnos esperando tanto tiempo? Maldición no haber podido comer mi tazón de ramen esta mañana me está matando- decía el rubio sujetando su estomago

-Cállate- dijo Sakura –deja de quejarte de una vez- ella trataba de aparentar fuerza ante el Uchiha pero debía admitir que estaba muriendo de hambre

De repente los 3 escucharon un poderoso rugir como el de una bestia pero pusieron una cara de fastidio pues ya llevaban un rato con esa bestia a su lado.-Tengo mucha hambre- decía un Goten que parecía un Zombie pues a él era a que más le afecto el no desayunar. –QUIERO COMEEER!- grito enérgico sujetando su estómago y pataleando como si fuera un niño pequeño

-cómo es que tu estomago ruge como si fuera el de un monstruo 50 veces tu tamaño- decía Sakura con su cara de fastidio

-jum… solo es una molestia- dijo- dijo Sasuke también con cara de fastidio.-y pensar que ese idiota es más fuerte que yo…. Maldición- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos acercarse lentamente hacia ellos y al voltear vieron al ninja de cabello plateado acercarse rascando su cabello-Hola- decía Kakashi aparentando algo de sueño

-Hola? Nos hace esperar por horas y es lo único que dice?- decía un Naruto enfadado por la actitud despreocupada de Kakashi

-Lo siento, un Gato negro se me atravesó en el camino así que tuve que tomar el camino largo- decía este disculpándose con ellos y que lo excusaran por su retraso.

-eso es mentira- decía un moribundo Goten mirándolo de reojo –usted estaba en esa tienda en la que usted compra esas revistas con mujeres con poca ropa- decía este recordando que ayer antes de llegar a la academia, este lo hizo esperar fuera de una tienda donde el vio como compraba algunas revistas parecidas a las que tenía el Maestro Roshi y las escondía en su chaleco verde.

Kakashi solo se quedó ahí paralizado pues no sabía cómo fue descubierto comprando esas revistas mientras los otros lo miraban con caras acusadoras.-esto…- este aclaro su garganta para pasar del tema –"como supo dónde estaba"- dijo en sus pensamientos para luego dirigirse a su equipo – a lo que nos concierne, síganme- dijo caminando hacia el lugar donde el llevaría a cabo su prueba.

Goten se levantó como pudo pues aún estaba débil por no desayunar y esperar tanto tiempo solo lo hacía sufrir más. –Espero que podamos comer pronto- este camino detrás de ellos sujetando su estómago.

Ya habiendo llegado todos al lugar, Kakashi se dispuso a hablar con ellos –bien- dijo acercándose a un tronco donde había dejado un reloj – este reloj, esta puesto para sonar al medio día- decía presionándolo para activar la alarma.-bien, su misión es muy sencilla- este tomo tres cascabeles pues normalmente usaba dos pero esta vez habían 4 de ellos así que usaría tres esta vez – tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles, si no lo logran antes de que la alarma suene seno podrán almorzar, los atare a esos troncos de ahí y verán como yo me como mi almuerzo frente a ustedes- dijo señalando un grupo de 4 troncos a un costado-también serán reprobados y tendrán que volver a la Academia.- todos se sorprendieron por lo eso último, se habían esforzado tanto y si fallaban ahora tendrían que volver atrás.-

-No puede ser, eso es trampa- decía Goten –nos hizo venir sin desayunar para que sea más difícil para nosotros no es así- decía este enojado pero aun con hambre

-me atrapaste- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa notoria en su máscara.-para conseguir los cascabeles pueden usar cualquier método, hasta pueden usar sus armas, si no están dispuestos a matarme no lo conseguirán.-

-pero, eso es muy peligroso, Kakashi- sensei- decía Sakura preocupada pues no quería matarlo realmente o lastimarlo con las armas

-no será difícil, si no pudo esquivar el borrador mucho menos a nosotros- decía Naruto burlonamente

-los idiotas o payasos de la clase suelen ser los más débiles por lo tanto son unos perdedores- decía Kakashi al ver la actitud de su alumno-listo, cuando diga comiencen-

-que dijo?!- un Naruto enfadado saco uno de su Kunai dispuesto a lanzarse contra su maestro por haberlo insultado pero en ese momento Kakashi apareció justo detrás de él sujetando el kunai contra la cabeza de Naruto y sujetándole con la ora mano la cabeza a Naruto asombrando a los demás pues no vieron en qué momento se movió en su dirección a diferencia de Goten quien jamás quito la mirada de el en ningún momento

-Aun no dije que comenzaran, así que cálmate- este soltó a Naruto volviendo al frente de todos

-"que velocidad, no pude verlo moverse"- decía una sorprendida Sakura al ver como sometió a Naruto en un parpadeo

-"asi que esto es un Jounin"- decía Sasuke con una leve sonrisa

-bueno, al menos venias con la pura intención de destruirme, me están empezando a caer bien- Kakashi mirando a sus alumno.-Bien, y….. Comiencen- al decir esas palabras los 4 desaparecieron en un parpadeo

La prueba siguió según la historia original, Naruto decidió enfrentarse Solo a Kakashi fracasando épicamente, ni con su jutsu clones de sombra pudo hacerle frente aunque sorprendió a sus camaradas al mostrarles esa técnica de alto nivel, fue inútil. Ninguno pudo hacer nada frente a Kakashi ni el talentoso Uchiha logro quitarle uno de sus cascabeles aunque logro tocarlos mas no tomarlos.

-uy, qué hambre tengo- Goten por otro lado seguía entre los árboles, había querido ayudar a Naruto pero se sentía muy débil por la falta de alimento.- si quiero ser útil, necesito energía, el señor Kakashi fue muy tramposo al no permitir que desayunáramos- decía este mirando lo sucedido con Naruto y los demás.-bien, entonces yo hare trampa igualmente.- este decidió alejarse de un salto perdiéndose en el bosque.

-bien, ya son 3 falta uno y el más importante.- dijo regresando la mirada al bosque, él ya sabía la localización de Goten o eso creía pues noto que ya no se encontraba en ese árbol.-um?... donde estará?- Naruto estaba colgado de un árbol boca abajo pues intento comer por su cuenta y cayó en la trampa que había puesto Kakashi, Sasuke fue el que más guerra había dado hasta ahora pero también fue derrotado fácilmente por Kakashi y Sakura…. Bueno digamos que quedo noqueada más Kakashi no había peleado con ella.-Vamos Goten, estoy esperando- Kakashi desafiaba a Goten para que lo atacase, pues quería probar sus habilidades ya que se le había informado de lo que él era capaz. Pasaron minutos hasta horas y no había señal de Goten. Kakashi había atado a Naruto en el tronco mientras los otros dos estaban a sus costados decepcionados por no haber podido hacer nada.-"parece que escapo", bien, decidí no regresarlos a la academia.-

-de verdad?- decía una Sakura con un brillo en los ojos

\- serán expulsados- dijo Kakashi con una mirada siniestra

-QUE?! EXPULSADOS, usted nos dijo que regresaríamos a la academia, no que nos expulsaría- decía Naruto pataleando.

La frustración de Sasuke fue tanta que se lanzó al ataque siendo sometido en el suelo con un pie sobre su cara –sí, serán expulsados, la prueba consistía en el trabajo en equipo y ustedes cada uno estuvo por su cuenta, Naruto tu intentaste atacarme solo, Sakura en lugar de ayudar a Naruto fuiste solo a buscar a Sasuke y tu Sasuke, piensas que los demás son un estorbo y solo piensas en ti, por lo tanto mi decisión es expulsarlo- este libero a Sasuke de su agarre.

Kakashi les explico sobre la roca memorial que había en ese lugar, donde habían grabado varios nombres de grandes héroes de la aldea de la hoja que habían muerto en combate y como los nombres de sus amigos y compañeros más cercanos estaban escritos en ese lugar.

-está bien, yo….- en eso diviso una nube de humo negro que salía a lo lejos no entendía que era pero luego iría a investigar ya que podría tratarse de un incendio, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sintió como una ráfaga de viento pasaba a su lado donde solo logro divisar una mancha naranja.-um?- este se giró lentamente para divisar a aquel chico de cabello alborotado con Dogi naranja

-disculpen la tardanza.- decía Goten mirando a sus compañeros de Equipo para luego girar lentamente hacia Kakashi.- un Gato negro se atravesó en mi camino así que tome el camino más largo- decía burlonamente viendo a Kakashi directamente a los ojos o bueno a su ojo.

-que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo tonto?- decía Sakura enojada pues ya para ella era demasiado tarde ya que los habían reprobado

-disculpa, pero necesitaba recuperar energías ya que alguien no dejo que desayunara en la mañana- Goten no despegaba la vista de Kakashi con una mirada seria pero una sonrisa arrogante.

-entonces, te echaste a dormir en medio del bosque?- pregunto Kakashi al ver que él estaba listo para combatir.

-solo digamos, que ahora me siento mejor, lo suficiente para ayudar a mis compañeros-

-pues ya es muy tarde idiota, ya hemos reprobado y no solo eso, nos expulsó a todos.- Sasuke estaba enojado pues eso retrasaría sus deseos de venganza ya que ahora ni siquiera se podía llamar a sí mismo un ninja.

-expulsados?- pregunto Goten pues el acababa de llegar y no había escuchado nada.

-si, a ustedes los expulse- dijo Kakashi mirando fijamente a los chicos para luego regresar la mirada a Goten. –Goten aún no ha sido expulsado-

-pero usted nos dijo que el trabajo en equipo…- renegaba Sakura pues no tenía sentido ya que Goten tampoco había hecho algo por trabajar con ellos.

-se lo que dije, pero para Goten su objetivo sigue siendo obtener el cascabel, si lo logra lo aprobare a el- decía seriamente pues en realidad quería probar sus habilidades.

-ya veo- decía Goten mirando a sus compañero con caras decepcionadas.- le propongo algo Kakashi-Sensei- le devolvió la mirada al ninja de cabello blanco.

-qué propuesta?- dijo este curioso por lo que tenía que decir.

-Si logro quitarle los tres cascabeles antes de que suene la alarma para el medio día, nos aprobara a todos-

Kakashi se quedó pensativo un momento mirando el reloj, pues en cierto punto aún faltaban unos pocos minutos para el medio día y entre más hablasen menos tiempo le quedaba a Goten.-y si fallas?-

-me reprobara solo a mí y los pasara ellos tres- decía seriamente

Los tres Genin se sorprendieron por sus palabras pues en ese mismo momento Goten estaba apostando su propio título como ninja por ellos.

-porque harías algo así por ellos? Por Naruto lo entendería pero por los otros dos? Ellos no fueron muy amables con tigo en la academia y tampoco te consideran un buen compañero-

-tal vez, pero a diferencia de ellos, para poder convertirme en ninja tuve mucha ayuda de parte del Hokage y de Iruka-Sensei ellos sí tuvieron que esforzarse más que yo y no puedo imaginar la frustración que sienten en este momento en cambio yo no necesito ser un ninja, yo puedo valerme de mi mismo para ser más fuerte así que si es necesario me sacrificare por ellos-

-No- dijo Naruto atado en el Tronco-no permitiré que hagas eso- decía este mirando seriamente a su amigo.

-así es, no dejare que un idiota como tú me salve- Sasuke se ponía de pie al lado de Naruto.-si vamos a hacer esto debemos hacerlo juntos-

-así es, nosotros somos un equipo y somos uno mismo- decía Sakura también con determinación.

-muchachos- decía Goten alegremente al ver la determinación de sus compañeros.-no se preocupen, no fallare-

-Pero…. No debes hacer esto por nosotros Goten, déjanos ayudarte- decía Naruto aun moviendo sus pies ya que era lo único que podía mover y su cabeza.

-"jum, esto tuerce mis planes un poco ya que ahora si aprobarían los cuatro pero yo quería probar la habilidades de Goten… bueno, será en otra ocasión"- Kakashi suspiro un poco –así que son uno mismo no es así?-Kakashi les lanzo una mirada seria aparentando enojo y gritando algo fuerte- Pues están aprobados- dijo con una sonrisa que resaltaba en su máscara.

Hubo un prolongado silencio hasta que los cuatro Genin dijeron al mismo tiempo –QUEEEE?!-

-Están aprobados, son el primer equipo que apruebo, los demás siempre obedecían lo que les decía y caían en mis trampas muy fácilmente, en el mundo ninja si alguien no obedece las órdenes es escoria pero quien abandona a sus compañeros es peor que escoria- decía esto mirando fijamente al cielo.-por eso, Mañana el Equipo 7 Comenzara su primera misión- decía este levantando su pulgar

Naruto tenía sus ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar-él es alguien genial- dijo Naruto –Aprobé, soy un ninja- Sakura saltaba de felicidad y Sasuke solo daba su típica sonrisa arrogante.

-vaya, entonces ya no necesito esto- Goten introdujo su mano en su dogi y saco los tres cascabeles – aquí tiene Kakashi-sensei-

Kakashi solo pudo abrir su único ojo visible como plato para luego revisar que efectivamente ya no tenía los tres cascabeles.- en que momento tu….- luego recordó cuando logro divisar la mancha naranja que era Goten pasar por su lado.-"asi que ahí fue cuando los tomo… ese chiquillo fue muy astuto, por eso estaba tan seguro de ganar en nuestra apuesta pues ya los tenía en su poder"-

-Cuando conseguiste los cascabeles- Pregunto Sasuke al ver como el llevaba los cascabeles puesto que el solo pudo rozar uno con sus dedos y Goten tenía los tres en su poder.

-por eso estabas tan seguro de ganar esa apuesta- Decia Sakura sorprendida por la habilidad de Goten al quitarle los cascabeles.

-Sabía que no me defraudarías amigo – Decía un alegre Naruto que aun seguía atado al tronco.

Goten solo reía mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza –no es nada, solo aproveche el momento en que Kakashi-Sensei estaba distraído y tome los cascabeles-

Kakashi tenia una visible sonrisa atrás de su máscara-"a pesar de no haber peleado contra mí por los cascabeles, pude ver un poco de su habilidad" bien, vámonos a casa- este dio media vuelta siendo seguidos por Sakura y Sasuke

-"CHA LO LOGRE"- decía en su mente Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro por haber aprobado

-Oigan, esperen yo sigo aquí, se les olvido desatarme!- decía Naruto a gritos mientras seguía atado en el tronco

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo- decía Goten que comenzó a desatar a su amigo del tronco donde lo habían dejado olvidado sus compañeros

-Gracias Goten, tu si eres un BUEN COMPAÑERO!- Naruto dijo esto último a gritos para que los demás lo escucharan

-"aun no entiendo como lo lograste Goten… yo solo pude rozar un cascabel y tu conseguiste los tres"- Sasuke volteo a ver al pequeño Goten quien seguía desatando a Naruto-"parece que serás un obstáculo muy grande el cual superar si quiero conseguir mi venganza"- este siguió su camino junto los demás

Goten y Naruto siguieron su camino alcanzando a los demás y ahí se pusieron a hablar ellos dos de cosas triviales como que tazón de ramen comerían para celebrar

Kakshi seguía caminando liderando al grupo cuando recordó aquella humareda negra que salía del bosque-"es verdad, podría haber algún incendio cerca de aquí, debo revisar antes de que se propague"- este se dio vuelta de nuevo para ver a su equipo –Bien, los veré mañana- este desapareció en una nube de humo igual que la última vez

Esta vez ellos no se sorprendieron tanto como la última vez, menos Goten que ya sabía lo que hacía, así que siguieron su camino entrando de nuevo en el poblado de la aldea

-De verdad que fue asombroso Goten como le quitaste los cascabeles a Kakashi-Sensei- decía un Naruto emocionado

-Sí, eh de admitir que fue algo genial-Decía Sakura mirando a Goten con una sonrisa pues había logrado impresionarla con su actuación –por eso es que estabas tan seguro de ganar, y por eso apostaste tu propio título como genin para salvar el nuestro-

-no fue nada, además era una apuesta segura pues estaba ganada y lo que dije es cierto, sabia cuanto esfuerzo y empeño habían hecho en la academia y que los expulsaran era un golpe duro en cambio yo la tuve más facil- dijo este rascando su cabeza y con la típica sonrisa de su familia

-vamos, no te quites merito- Sakura hablaba de forma natural con Goten a pesar de que ayer le tenía algo de miedo -uh?- Sakura noto que mientras el rascaba su cabeza salía un poco de agua de este- oye, tienes el cabello mojado-

-uh?- Naruto toco la cabeza de Goten-es cierto, porque tienes el cabello mojado?-

-bueno, como dije necesitaba recargarme por la falta de desayuno – dijo este tranquilamente

Mientras tanto Kakashi llego al lugar de donde salía aquella humareda pero solo era por una fogata ya extinta que aun soltaba humo negro –jum- decía este mirando alrededor notando una gran cantidad de huesos de pescados, era una cantidad inhumana –ya veo- decía este recordando las palabras de Goten

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

-disculpen la tardanza.- decía Goten mirando a sus compañeros de Equipo para luego girar lentamente hacia Kakashi.- un Gato negro se atravesó en mi camino así que tome el camino más largo- decía burlonamente viendo a Kakashi directamente a los ojos o bueno a su ojo.

-que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo tonto?- decía Sakura enojada pues ya para ella era demasiado tarde ya que los habían reprobado

-disculpa, pero necesitaba recuperar energías ya que alguien no dejo que desayunara en la mañana- Goten no despegaba la vista de Kakashi con una mirada seria pero una sonrisa arrogante.

-entonces, te echaste a dormir en medio del bosque?- pregunto Kakashi al ver que él estaba listo para combatir.

-solo digamos, que ahora me siento mejor, lo suficiente para ayudar a mis compañeros-

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

-ese pequeño tramposo, vino a comer para reponer energías- dijo este para luego sonreír debajo de su máscara – al ver la situación en la que se encontraban sus compañeros y el estado en el que estaba, sabía que no podría les podría ayudar así que decidió alejarse para que yo no lo notara mientras reponía fuerzas- decía este pateando uno de los esqueletos de pescado –puede que fuera algo egoísta pero fueron por una buena razón, ayudar a sus camaradas solo por eso lo voy a dejar pasar pero…- este volvió a ver la pila de huesos de pescado y una solitaria gota de sudor paso por su nuca –esto es demasiado-

* * *

-entonces solo sumergiste tu cabeza al agua?- decía Naruto intrigado pues no entendía como es que recupero sus energías

-bueno, es una forma de verlo, la energía estaba en el rio solo tuve que ir a buscarla- este quería evitar contarle a sus compañeros lo que hizo así que trataba de evitar ese tema a toda costa

-jum…. No lo entiendo pero eso no importa, lo importante es que logramos aprobar- decía Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-no olviden que mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión como equipo así que no deben faltar.- decía Sasuke por fin pronunciando una oración desde que terminaron la prueba.-"no me quedare atrás, seré más fuerte ya verán"-

Estos seguían caminando plácidamente por la aldea felices por haber podido aprobar en esa dura prueba que les había puesto Kakashi aunque bueno unos lo expresaban más que otros pues el pelinegro Uchiha seguía con su semblante frio pues aún se sentía inferior a Goten

Mientras caminaban Goten se detuvo repentinamente con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro –"que es esto? Esta sensación….es… es un Ki?"-

-Goten? Sucede algo?- dijo Naruto al ver como su amigo se había detenido con una mirada perdida como si hubiera sido víctima de algún Genjutsu

Goten solo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió despreocupadamente-es cierto, debo ir a entrenar- decía Goten caminando un poco más rápido que los demás para perderse de vista de ellos y salir volando

-vas a ir ahora a ese lugar a entrenar, no íbamos a celebrar nuestro triunfo?- decía Naruto viendo como su amigo caminaba por delante de ellos.

-si bueno, más tarde podemos ir- decía este con una sonrisa mientras seguía su camino –no se preocupen por mí, yo los alcanzo cuando termine- este dio vuelta en una esquina perdiéndose de vista de sus compañeros

-um? Tu sabes del entrenamiento de Goten?- pregunto Sasuke intrigado

-si así es, yo le pedí que me enseñara a ser tan fuerte como el pero… créeme que es un sufrimiento, a veces creo que Goten es de otro mundo porque el entrenamiento que sigue es muy duro o al menos para mí lo fue, además de esa extraña cosa redonda, solo recordarlo me duele el cuerpo-

-de verdad es tan difícil?- pregunto Sakura intrigada pues ya de si Goten era algo extraño pero tenía una gran habilidad y poder

-jum de seguro es porque eres un debilucho, seguramente si yo lo hago será pan comido- decía Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante pues quería provocar que el rubio enojado lo llevara aquel lugar para comprobar que tanto esfuerzo hacia Goten

-Ja, créeme si tu hicieras un solo minuto de la rutina que lleva Goten todos los días, terminarías con todos tus huesos rotos.- a pesar de querer infundir miedo en el Uchiha era una realidad lo que él decía

-muéstranos- el Uchiha quería a toda costa conocer el secreto de la fuerza de Goten para medirse también a ese entrenamiento y ver qué tan lejos estaba de Goten.

-eh de admitir que también me intriga- dijo Sakura curiosa también por ver el lugar

Naruto se quedó un momento pensativo pero al final accedió a llevarlos –bueno, ahora somos compañeros de equipo así que no creo que Goten tenga problemas con eso- este miro a todos lados como si alguien pudiera verlo –sigan me- dijo este yendo a las afueras de la aldea junto con los otros tres

* * *

 **ATALAYA DE KAMI**

-ya viene- decía aquel ser encapuchado mientras hacía que su Ki emanara sin problema tratando de llamar la atención de Goten.-no entiendo que sucedió pero parece que el supremo kaio-sama se equivocó y el guerrero tiene poca experiencia y por lo que vi tampoco tiene mucho control de su propio poder -

Goten ya hacía unos minutos había dejado la aldea volando en dirección en la que está sintiendo esa energía –es idéntica a la que sentí aquel día de la tormenta… entonces no fue mi imaginación- este volaba a gran velocidad pero sin usar el súper saiyajin

A lo lejos Goten lograba divisar una atalaya flotante muy por sobre las nubes –Eso es…. Acaso es- este aumento la velocidad pues ese lugar le era familiar aunque claro los colores eran diferentes pero no podía equivocarse, esa era la atalaya de Kami-sama.

Al acercarse a la parte superior de la atalaya era idéntica a la de su universo, los árboles y aquella construcción era como si fuera la mismas, logro divisar una figura sobre esta de pie en medio de todo ese lugar que a pesar de que la capa cubría sus ojos se notaba a leguas que lo estaba mirando directamente a él. –será el… Kami-sama?- Goten aterrizo con suavidad delante de el a unos cuantos metros

-al fin llegas, es un placer conocerte- decía aquel ser que para perspectiva de Goten era más alto de lo que podría parecer

Goten en lugar de hacer alguna reverencia o ademan ante un ser de tal categoría solo se detuvo a unos centímetros de el con una mirada incrédula-hola señor kami-sama- dijo este sonriendo

-oh… asi que ya sabes quién soy no es así?- dijo este con una sonrisa

-así es, en mi mundo- dijo Goten mirando alrededor- el Kami-sama de mi tierra se llama Dende y vive en un lugar parecido a este-

-ya veo, entonces eso me ahorra un poco las explicaciones de mi ser- dijo este quitando su capucha, a diferencia de en el universo 7 aquí no era un Namekuseijin sino un ser parecido a los humanos solo que su cabello era de un color azul claro y sus orejas eran puntiagudas

-Wow, tú no eres un Namekuseijin como en mi universo- dijo este mirando con una sonrisa

-no claro que no, yo soy un ser creado por los supremos-kaios para vigilar este planeta- decía este con una sonrisa tranquila

-ya veo, es interesante en mi universo eligen a alguien de los Namekuseijin para que pueda crear las esferas del dragón en la tierra-

-esferas del dragon?-

* * *

 **AFUERAS DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

Naruto y los demás estaban caminando a través del bosque hasta el lugar donde Goten entrenaba en secreto alejado de la aldea

-No creen que nos estamos alejando demasiado de la aldea?- decía Sakura preocupada pues ya tenían un buen rato caminando y los muros de la aldea se veían lejos desde su perspectiva ya aunque les costó poder colarse para salir de la aldea sin ser detectados

-Deja de llorar, si quieres regresar pues hazlo- decía Sasuke mirándola con fastidio mientras seguía a Naruto hasta el lugar donde Goten entrena

Sakura solo se quedó en silencio mientras seguían caminando

-Aquí es- dijo Naruto mientras atravesaban un pequeño arbusto llegando a las orillas de un rio

-aquí?- dijo Sasuke mirando alrededor, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común

-no veo nada extraño- decía Sakura caminando hacia la orilla del rio

-sí, pero bueno hay algo más- dijo este acercándose a una parte al lado del rio mientras los otros dos lo siguieron

-aquí no hay nada más que árboles y…- Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio un extraño objeto redondo con patas que lo sostenían sobre la tierra

-que…. Que es eso?- dijo Sasuke también sorprendido

-esto es lo que usa Goten para entrenar- decía Naruto con una sonrisa orgulloso

-um? Esto?- Sasuke se puso a dar vueltas alrededor del extraño objeto

-parece una nave espacial- dijo Sakura aun sorprendida para luego poner una cara de horror –no será que Goten es un extraterrestre?- dijo luego de que una imagen de Goten en su mente apareciera mientras se quitaba la máscara dejando ver un ser verde con ojos totalmente negros y sin cabello

-no claro que no, él no es un alíen- decía Naruto mirando la máquina –donde esta?- este toqueteaba todo por la maquina como buscando algo

-no veo que tiene de especial este lugar- decía Sasuke volviendo con ellos después de rodear por completo la máquina, este noto que había algo escrito sobre esta–"um…Capsule corp?"-

-lo encontré- Naruto presiono un botón que era difícil de ver pero al hacerlo parecía que una puerta se abriera mientras se abría mostrando unas escaleras para subir y entrar

Saskura y Sasuke solo se quedaron ahí esperando a que se abriera aunque claro los dos estaban asombrados pero el Uchiha trataba de no demostrarlo.

Cuando se abrió completamente, los tres entraron a la maquina viendo el interior, el suelo era de un color rojo y había un montón de luces y en el centro parecía una extraña columna con un artefacto extraño-aquí es donde Goten entrena, creí que él estaría aquí pues dijo que iría a entrenar pero no está… que raro-

Ellos miraban incrédulos de lo que en ese lugar hacia Goten aunque habían pesas y mancuernas podrían hacerse a una idea –no veo realmente que pueda hacer además de levantar pesas-dijo Sasuke no muy impresionado

-si pero… no crees que es demasiado peso para… para alguien pequeño como el?- dijo Sakura al ver la cantidad de peso que tenían

Sasuke seguía caminando hacia el centro cuando vio en una pequeña pantalla el numero uno –um?- vio que a su lado tenía dos botones, uno tenía un más al lado y el otro un menos y arriba de la pantalla había dos botones más uno con un cuadro rojo y otro con un cuadro verde- Y esto de que…- estaba a punto de oprimir uno de esos botones cuando Naruto sostuvo su mano

-no lo hagas, de verdad te lo digo, no presiones nada- Naruto parecía algo asustado, como si al oprimir alguno de esos botones la maquina entera fuera a explotar o algo por el estilo

* * *

 **ATALAYA DE KAMI**

-veras, las esferas del dragón son unas esferas mágicas y cada una tiene un número determinado de estrellas y cuando reúnes las siete esferas sale un dragón gigante y te concede dos deseos- decía este con una sonrisa

-ummm ya veo, eso puede ser peligroso si caen en manos equivocadas.-

-si pero mi padre y mis amigos siempre evitan que las usen los tipos con malas intenciones-

-ya veo- dijo este sonriendo-Bien, la razón por la que te atraje a es para proponerte algo – este hablaba con un rostro tranquilo y sereno –primero dime tu nombre-

Goten asintió -mi nombre es Son Goten-

-Así que Son Goten- dijo este caminando alrededor de el para mirar bien sus facciones –tienes el porte de un gran guerrero pero, aun eres joven y con poca experiencia "así que por eso fue que me pido que iniciara tu entrenamiento cuanto antes pero aun necesito que adquiera más experiencia sobre este mundo" así que yo te entrenare-

-entrenamiento?- dijo este intrigado por sus palabras

-hace unos días vi una gran explosión de poder, de tu poder- dijo con una sonrisa –pero veo que aún no tienes el control completo de tu poder, tienes un gran potencial pero muy poco control – dijo mientras su sonrisa cambiaba por un rostro serio –así que yo te enseñare a controlar tu propio poder-

-nah, mire- dijo este aumentando su poder y transformado se en super saiyajin –lo ve, yo tengo el control de este poder desde que era más pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa

Este se sorprendió al verle transformar y sentir su gran poder tan cerca –Wow, eso es asombroso- pero luego esbozo una sonrisa –pero créeme cuando te digo que aún hay más poder, aquel día durante esa explosión de tu energía, sentí mucho más poder del que estas expulsando ahora mismo, tal vez tu no lo notaste pero yo sí, aún hay mucho poder oculto en ti que con mi ayuda lograras expulsar y controlar todo tu poder-

Goten no lograba entender lo que decía –Mas poder, más que el super saiyajin?... –

-bien, podría hacerlo ahora mismo pero- este se acercó a uno de los bordes de la atalaya –aún hay cosas que debes hacer ahí abajo-

-cosas que debo hacer?- dijo este mirándolo intrigado

-ahora formas parte de un equipo no es asi?- sonrió un poco –te llame ahora solo para conocerte un poco, tienes un gran potencial, te diré algo, dentro de unos cuantos meses en tu aldea se celebrara una especie de examen donde participaran muchos ninjas jóvenes como ustedes para subir de rango, trata de que tú y tu equipo puedan calificar para esos exámenes, si lo logras te entrenare-

-de verdad?- Goten se puso de forma pensativa.-pero como clasificaremos?-

-deben completar cierta cantidad de misiones, claro no hagas todo tu solo para clasificar más rápido, recuerda que tu equipo también debe estar listo ya que los exámenes son muy difíciles, debes dejarlos crecer como ninjas –

Goten no entendía muy bien de que tratarían esos exámenes pero si hacia eso tendría un maestro que lo guiara en su entrenamiento así que solo asintió –está bien, si logramos clasificar me entrenaras no es así?-

Kami-sama asintió con una sonrisa-pero recuerda, nadie debe saber de mi existencia o de nuestro acuerdo, esto solo es entre tú y yo-

-sí señor, ahora me retiro para comenzar- dijo Goten haciendo una pequeña reverencia – volveré cuando hayamos clasificado-

-deberías darte prisa, tus amigos ya encontraron tu artefacto de entrenamiento- dijo este volteando la mirada en dirección a la aldea

-Que?... Naruto te dije que no – este salió volando en dirección a donde se encontraban los chicos y su máquina –debí guardarla maldición-

* * *

 **AFUERAS DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

-Déjame, solo quiero comprobar que hace- Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Naruto

-no lo hagas es peligroso- Naruto seguía tratando de evitar que este presionara algún botón

-por mucho que me duela admitirlo pero creo que Naruto tiene razón- decía Sakura viendo como los dos peleaban por los botones –no sabemos que pueda pasar-

Mientras los dos peleaban como niños Sasuke presiono el botón con el recuadro rojo y al hacerlo una luz roja comenzó a brillar

-Que Sucede?- dijo Sasuke deteniéndose junto a Naruto mirando las luces Rojas

-esto es Malo- Naruto corrió hacia Sakura, la tomo de la mano y la jalo rápidamente hacia la Salida –Sasuke tienes que salir¡- Grito este mirando hacia atrás

-Qué haces suéltame Naruto- Sakura forcejeaba para salir del agarre de Naruto hasta que comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más y más pesado

Sasuke seguía mirando a su alrededor sintiendo su cuerpo como aumentaba de peso-que es esto?- miro la pantalla y vio como los números aumentaban lentamente pero cada vez que aumentaba se le dificultaba más mantenerse de pie-no… no puedo aguantar…-

Después de que el numero sobrepaso las 10 unidades Naruto sintió que ya no podría soportar más estando tan cerca de la puerta solo pudo usar su último esfuerzo y lanzo a Sakura fuera de ahí –Ahí Vaaaaaaa- y luego solo quedo tirado en el suelo de la maquina mientras sentía cada vez más presión en su cuerpo tan cerca de la salida aun intentando escapar pero el peso de su propio cuerpo fue mas fuerte

Después de pasar las diez unidades el cuerpo de Sasuke se desplomo de rodillas aun ofreciendo resistencia pero al final se desplomo contra el suelo –AAAAAAH¡-Gritaba de dolor al sentir como sus huesos comenzaban a ceder por la presión cuando ya el peso aumento más de las 20 unidades

-AHHHH¡- Naruto que estaba cerca de la puerta comenzaba a sentir lo mismo y el crujir de sus huesos rompiéndose eran audibles para Sakura que se encontraba fuera del lugar

-Chicos?- ella que había sido Salvada por Naruto en el último momento estaba sentada en el suelo escuchando como los huesos crujían mientras en su rostro solo había horror e impotencia por no saber qué hacer, si entraba a ese lugar solo le sucedería lo mismo- que puedo hacer?- luego escucho un sonido siseante acercarse, giro a un lado viendo como entre los árboles se podía ver un resplandor blanco en el cielo que se acercaba a gran velocidad

Goten aterrizo cerca del lugar viendo a una aterrada Sakura que lo miraba con horror pero no por verlo volar si no por ver a sus compañeros sufrir ahí dentro-Sakura, que sucede?- dijo acercándose a ella

-los chicos… están muriendo ahí a dentro- dijo horrorizada pues aún se escuchaban sus gritos de agonía y el crujir de sus huesos que estaban siendo triturados

Este miro la cabina –está bien, no te preocupes Sakura, todo estará bien- volvió a mirar a Sakura y le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla para luego dirigirse hacia la maquina

Sakura después de verle sonreír se sintió más aliviada pero luego recordó lo que sucedía ahí dentro –espera, te hará trizas- dijo esta preocupada

-no te preocupes Sakura- dijo este sin detenerse entrando a la maquina como si nada dejando a sorprendida a Sakura pues en lugar de derrumbarse como Sasuke y Naruto parecía como si no le afectara

-G-Goten- decia un adolorido Naruto con todos sus huesos rotos

Goten al ver a su amigo moribundo y luego vio a Sasuke al lado de la maquina en las mismas condiciones, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al panel de control de la máquina de gravedad, apenas estaba subiendo las 30 unidades y había casi matado a sus compañeros, este solo detuvo el contador y presiono el botón verde para que descendiera rápidamente de nuevo al uno

Cuando la gravedad ya se había estabilizado le dio a ambos una semilla de las que le había enviado su padre primero le dio a Naruto quien ya sabía lo que sucedería así que la tomo sin rechistar pero luego con el Uchiha fue distinto –come la Sasuke, estas a punto de morir así que cómela, vamos confía en mi-

Un moribundo Sasuke al final decidió aceptar la semilla pues no podía permitirse morir antes de cumplir con su venganza, después de comerla sintió como sus huesos se reconstruían y sus fuerzas volvían-que… que fue eso?... – este miraba sus manos incrédulo al sentir como si esa agonía y sufrimiento nunca hubieran pasado

Estos salieron de la máquina de Gravedad caminando en sus propios medios, pues las semillas eran 100% efectivas

Sakura seguía afuera y al ver como los tres salían de ese lugar en una sola pieza se sintió muy aliviada-Chicos, están bien?- dijo acercándose y ckari avakanzandose en Sasuke

-tranquila- dijo Naruto –Goten nos ayudó y curo nuestras heridas- dijo este volteando a ver a Goten que estaba cerrando la máquina de Gravedad

Sasuke se separó de Sakura con fastidio pues se sentía humillado por haber sido tan tonto, casi muere por su propia curiosidad y luego al ver como Goten entro como si nada a aquel lugar y los salvo lo hizo sentirse más débil aun.- como lograste entrar?-

-te lo dije- Naruto se acercó a Sasuke –Si tu hicieras un solo minuto de lo que hace Goten para entrenar, tus huesos acabarían rotos-

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado asi que no fue tan difícil para mi- dijo este mirándolos seriamente-no vuelvan a hacer eso, si no están acostumbrados a la gravedad aumentada, pudieron haber muerto-

-gravedad aumentada?- dijo Sakura

-les explicare luego- dijo Goten sin dejar de mirarlos seriamente

-Yo trate de detener al idiota de Sasuke pero igual decidió presionar el Boton rojo-decía Naruto con enojo mirando a Sasuke

-No importa, ahora solo nos queda volver a la aldea - dijo este caminando a través del bosque y luego los miro con una sonrisa –y celebrar nuestra victoria contra Kakashi-sensei- dijo este volviend a actuar como siempre con su típica sonrisa

-Si es cierto- dijo Naruto alegre tomando la delantera

Sasuke por otro lado se mantenía en silencio caminando en dirección a la aldea junto con ellos mirando a Goten como ya no como un muro sino como una montaña –"cuanto más poder puedes tener eh Goten?"-

Sakura por su lado miraba más a Goten con intriga –"fue mi imaginación… o es que lo vi volar?"- ella recordó que lo vio bajar de aquel destello blanco que había visto en el cielo después de escuchar un siseo –"fue mi imaginación?"-

-"mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión y no sé cuántas necesitemos para clasificar, espero que haya tiempo para entrenar ya que ellos también deben hacerse fuertes"- Goten seguía a Naruto que estaba enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, mañana será nuestra primera misión como equipo, pero hoy vamos a celebrar, además debemos comer ya que no eh comido nada- dijo este tocando su estomago

Parece que Goten logro superar la prueba de Kakashi junto a sus compañeros pero ahora debe superar la prueba de Kami-Sama si quiere aspirar a ser más fuerte y tener un mejor control de su poder para lograr superarse así que debe ayudar a su equipo a ser más fuerte y superar cada misión que les sean puestas para poder clasificar. Por ahora nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Goten Adventures in Konoha

* * *

Bueno hola a todos como están, estoy llegando hoy al filo del fin de mes xD pero esta vez quería que fuese un capítulo más largo que el anterior pues me quede un poco corto el mes pasado, como notaron evite tocar las partes de las peleas de Naruto y los demás contra Kakashi pues fueron exactamente iguales. tome la parte en la que Goku cuando era niño en el templo de Karin por la falta de comida estaba totalmente débil por eso lo hice para que al sentirse tan debil creyera que no podia con Kakashi y no interfiriera en ese aspecto en los combates de los chicos, tuviera que usar un poco su cabeza para salir de esa y tuviera la motivación para ayudar a sus compañeros de cualquier forma posible.

Quiero que Goten tenga que pasar por un entrenamiento similar por el que paso Goku desde niño pero como él ya es un súper saiyajin pues sería un poco más difícil así que tratare de ver como consigo que sea un reto real cada entrenamiento pero claro, Goku no solo entreno su cuerpo también su espíritu y su concentración de Ki y como Goten es un poco mas distraído tal ves sea un reto ese aspecto pero le ayudara a futuro.

Bueno por ahora es todo por mi parte, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y les deseo unas felices fiestas amigos y que no se pongan gorditos por las botanas xD xD xD ok no coman cuanto quieran que en enero se preocupan por bajar la barriga xD


	6. Vamos al País de las olas

arg21 Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, daré lo mejor de mí para que quede lo mejor posible.

JonhSuper me alegro que te haya gustado amigos

hayahara me alegro que te haya gustado pues tenia muchas formas para que el saliera de ese apuro por el hambre y esa fue la que o vi mas factible

guest34 me alegro que te guste amigos

guest bueno hay que darles algo de crédito, han estado entrenando desde niños deben tener algo de resistencia

david1010 yo pienso lo mismo por eso quiero darle una personalidad propia de un saiyajin aunque claro sin dejar de lado su forma de ser pues considerando que ya debe haber crecido en estos años y se vio en DBS cuando pensaba que el traje del gran saiyaman era tonto

lord mau shinji 500 solo ki porque como se sabe el chakra nació con Kaguya o al menos eso recuerdo xD y existe el mundo ninja porque todos son descendiente de ella si no estoy mal corrígeme si me equivoco xD y pues Goten no es descendiente de ella

ShadowMan muchas gracias jejeje

* * *

 **PLANETA SUPREMO**

-que tu hiciste que?- decía el supremo Kaio teniendo una conversación telepática con Kami-sama. –te dije que había que entrenarlo, porque no comenzaste con su entrenamiento inmediatamente.-

-Cálmese supremo Kaio-sama- Kibimazu intentando que el supremo kaio se tranquilizara un poco –el ponerse de esa forma no le ayudara a recuperarse –

-"el plan original era que viniera a mí de forma progresiva"- decía un kami-sama nervioso por la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo

-pero te ordene que comenzaras su entrenamiento inmediatamente, necesita aumentar su poder y experiencia-

-"lo sé muy bien supremo kaio-sama pero él no es tan inexperimentado como usted piensa"- dijo Kami-sama ya un poco menos nervioso

-a que te refieres? – dijo el supremo Kaio ya también un poco más relajado

-"él es más capaz de lo que usted cree, tiene un corazón noble y puro pero dentro de él arde la llama de un guerrero, es como si su apariencia fuera solo una capa que cubre su verdadera naturaleza, usted me dijo que él era un Saiyajin no es cierto?"-

-si así es, la raza Saiyajin del universo 7- El supremo Kaio aun aparentaba seriedad pero tenía curiosidad sobre lo que podría haber descubierto Kami-sama sobre Goten

-"cuéntame sobre ellos"- su voz volvió a ser serena pero denotaba algo de seriedad- "que sabe usted sobre esa Raza"-

El Supremo kaio no parecía entender a donde quería llegar con eso pero aun así decidió contarle –"los Saiyajin eran una Raza guerrera que se dedicaba a conquistar planetas para un ser maligno llamado Freezer, pero este mismo los traiciono y destruyo su planeta con la mayoría de sus salvajes habitantes, los saiyajin son unos genios en batalla si hubieran sido un poco más organizados y si se hubieran revelado contra Frezzer lo más probable es que ellos dominaran el universo pero así como eran poderosos eran orgullosos tienden a ser guerreros solitarios y no les gusta que interfieran en sus combates ya que les gusta siempre medir sus poderes y forzarse a llegar más alto, son pocos los saiyajins de sangre pura que quedan, ese muchacho es solo un hibrido hijo de uno de los siayajins sobrevivientes-

-"ya veo, eso explica porque cuando lo vi en persona podía notar algo de ese salvajismo de sus antepasados, él no lo ha notado pero ese sentimiento sale a la luz cada vez que pela, su mirada y su actitud son diferentes" –

-estas insinuando de que pueda ser alguien malvado?- el supremo Kaio-sama tenía una ceja arqueada

 **ATALAYA DE KAMI PLANETA TIERRA**

-no creo que sea malvado, por lo que eh visto hasta ahora- Kami-sama caminaba hacia el borde de la atalaya mirando fijamente en dirección de la Aldea de la Hoja –él es capaz de cualquier cosa por sus camaradas así que no creo que sea malvado, solo que a veces en una batalla salen a relucir su sangre de Saiyajin-

-"entonces es algo bueno o algo malo?"- decía el supremo kaio aun sin entender su punto

-me refiero a que es algo bueno, pues ese talento innato en combate puede servir a nuestra causa… pero esperemos no se deje dominar por su propio poder, por eso debe permanecer en la tierra por ahora, debe crear más lazos y hacer más amigos, porque la verdadera fuerza no nace solo con entrenamiento y control, nace cuando creas lazos y quieres proteger a los que más amas- dijo este con una sonrisa

* * *

 **ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

-Sasuke, estoy en el Punto B- Decía el Uchiha escondido entre los arboles hablando por medio de un intercomunicador

-Sakura, estoy en el punto C- escondida entre los matorrales

-Naruto, estoy en el punto A- decía este detrás de un tronco caído

-Goten?- decía Kakashi quien controlaba la operación a la distancia dejando que los 4 Genin se encargaran de esta misión –Goten contesta-

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco- Dijo Goten a través del comunicador –Goten, en posición-

-Goten, debes decir el Punto para que nosotros sepamos el lugar exacto donde estas- dijo Kakashi

-es que…. No recuerdo cómo funciona eso de los Puntos- rio nerviosamente a través del comunicador

-olvídalo, hay visualización del objetivo?-

Los cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo por el trasmisor-si-

Luego de eso una sombra felina salió de entre los arboles moviéndose a Gran velocidad -el objetivo a comenzado a moverse, síganlo- ordeno Kakashi

-los cuatro comenzaron a moverse a través de los arboles hasta que perdieron de vista el objetivo

-lo hemos perdido- dijo Sasuke –alguno logro ver por donde se fue?-

-no, no logro divisarlo- dijo Naruto

-yo tampoco lo veo- decía Sakura

-Goten?... Goten responde, otra vez esta distraído?- decía Kakashi ya algo fastidiado por eso

-jajajaja- se escuchaba la risa de Goten a través del trasmisor –Basta, hace cosquillas Jajaja-

-Goten, que sucede…. Encuentren a Goten- dijo Kakashi por el trasmisor

-JAJA estoy aquí- decía Goten entre risas –Cerca de de la pradera JAJAJA-

Los demás llegaron a lugar donde les habia dicho Goten para luego verlo a el jugueteando con el Gato que ronroneaba mientras se frotaba contra la mejilla de Goten

-basta jajaja me haces cosquillas Tora- Goten no parecía molestarle pues él estaba acostumbrado a estar con animales pues había crecido en el campo y bueno en su mundo se codeaba con dinosaurios

Los demás solo miraban la escena con una Gota de sudor en su nuca –bueno, al menos podemos confirmar el listón rojo en su oreja derecha así que si es nuestro objetivo- dijo Kakashi con cara de fastidio –misión cumplida chicos-

-NO PODEMOS TENER UNA MISION MEJOR QUE SOLO PERSEGUIR A UN GATO-grito Naruto pues le parecía que esta era una misión tonta

-solo volvamos – dijo Kakashi dando media vuelta –tráela Goten-

-Si- este se levantó mientras la gatita se ponía en su cabeza

-al parecer Goten tiene mucha afinidad con los animales- dijo Naruto caminando hacia el poblado de la aldea

\- sí, es verdad- dijo Sakura mirando a Goten como jugaba con la pequeña gatita para luego sonreír – aunque tiene una gran habilidad es alguien noble y amable es una buena persona "aunque cuando se trata de pelear puede dar algo de miedo"- esto último le hizo poner un rostro de temor solo pensando en aquella mirada filosa que tenía cuando pelea

-Claro que sí, él es un buen sujeto pero es alguien fuerte y valiente- decía Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa de su amigo

 **Varios minutos después**

Se escuchaban los chillidos de la pequeña Gatita hasta las afueras de la academia-Oh mi pequeña Tora, mama estaba muy preocupada por ti- la esposa del señor feudal de la tierra del fuego quien era la dueña del gato se estaba frotando bruscamente contra la pequeña gatita

-Jaja gato tonto- decía Naruto al ver tal escena

-ese gatito le tiene mucho aprecio a ella pero no le gusta mucho las caricias bruscas que ella le da por eso le tiene algo de miedo- dijo Goten con una sonrisa al ver como ella seguía frotando la mejilla contra la gatita.

-jum no me extraña que haya querido escapar de ella- dijo Sakura

-bueno- dijo el Hokague mirando los pergaminos con misiones para el equipo 7 –bien su siguiente misión será la de cuidar al bebe de 3 años del consejero, ayudar a su esposa y…-

-no señor, no más misiones tontas, quiero una misión de verdad- Naruto interrumpió al Hokage mientras le hablaba de su siguiente misión

-Naruto- dijo Iruka enojado por el la forma de hablarle al Hokage –ustedes son genin aun sin experiencia, así que se les encarga misiones de acuerdo a su habilidad-

-pero como puedo mejorar mi habilidad y experiencia con habilidades como cuidar un bebe, hay niñeras para eso yo soy un Ninja-Dijo Naruto de forma desafiante sujetando su banda Ninja

-"tiene Razon"- dijo Sasuke en sus pensamientos

-"pero es muy fastidioso"- Decia Sakura también en sus pensamientos

-Disculpe señor- dijo Goten acercándose a la mesa de las misiones – tengo entendido que las misiones que estamos haciendo misiones de Rango D pero con misiones como esta, nuestras habilidades no mejoraran y puede que nos quedemos estancados "a este paso no podrán mejorar sus habilidades para los exámenes de los que me hablo Kami-sama, si son tan difíciles como dice, el nivel actual que tienen no será suficiente"-

-es verdad, pero- dijo el Hokage fumando de su Pipa. –todos los días llegan todo tipo de solicitudes a la aldea, desde cuidados de bebe hasta Asesinatos- después de decir eso ultimo Goten estrecho un poco los ojos pues no le gustaba la idea de asesinar a otro ser humano, tal vez un monstruo como Majin boo no le hubiera importado acabar con él pues era una amenaza universal pero un ser humano- estas misiones son analizadas y clasificadas en rango A, B, C o D según su dificultad así como los ninja, cada rango seleccionamos al ninja adecuado para el trabajo y si la misión es cumplida, recibimos el pago con el cual nuestra aldea puede sostenerse y como ustedes aún son genin primerizos tendrán misiones de rango D por supuesto-

-usted siempre con sus sermones- dijo Naruto -yo ya no soy un niño, soy un ninja–

-callate Naruto- dijo Kakashi –disculpe las molestia lord Hokage-

-así que quieres demostrar que eres un ninja- dijo el hokage con una sonrisa –está bien.-

Todos miraron al hokage algo confundidos

-les daremos una misión de Rango C, deberán ser guarda espaldas en un viaje- dijo este entre cruzando sus dedos y apoyando sus codos en la mesa

-um? De verdad? Quien será? Será alguien importante?- decía Naruto emocionado

-traigan al sujeto- dijo el viejo

-asi que estos serán mis guarda espaldas?- decía un viejo que parecía algo tomado mientras entraba por la puerta –solo son unos mocosos inútiles, no me pueden enviar con alguien más experiencia? Tu pequeño, el que tiene cara de tonto, tu eres un ninja?-

-jajaja, quien es el pequeño que tiene cara de…- este miro a sus lados y vio que él era más pequeño pero solo porque el peinado de Goten lo hacía parecer más alto que él.-viejo estúpido- antes de que pudiera hacer algo Kakashi sujeto a Naruto –Suélteme, acabare con el aaa solo deje que le ponga las manos encima-

Después del espectáculo de Naruto aquel viejo ebrio les explico de que él era el constructor originario del país de las olas y necesitaba volver sano y salvo para construir un puente que cambiaría todo para su país, después de empacar y arreglar todo para el viaje, partieron de la aldea de la hoja los 5 Shinobis junto al viejo cuyo nombre era Tazuna

-muy bien, por fin nuestra primera misión de verdad, no estas emocionado Goten?- decía Naruto al lado de su compañero

-sí, claro que si- dijo este con sus puños levantados –será emocionante "y así podrán adquirir más experiencia y habilidad, ya verás Kami-sama, lograre que yo y mis compañeros lleguemos a los exámenes y seremos los numero uno"-

-Podrían callarse un Poco?- decía Sakura con un claro rostro de enojo –Par de tontos-

-De verdad debo confiarles mi vida a ellos, no parecen la gran cosa- dijo el viejo molesto

Naruto puso una cara de fastidio –"maldito viejo"-

-disculpe señor Tazuna- dijo Sakura tratando de ignorar a los dos hermanos vestidos de naranja-usted viene del país de las olas no es así? Ahí no hay aldeas ninja?-

-No- dijo Kakashi –ese país está protegido por el mismo mar, no tiene necesidad de una aldea escondida como los demás países- Kakashi les explico sobre las demás aldeas escondidas y los países en los que se ubicaban, la importancia de los Hokage en general sobre el mundo ninja

-ya veo- dijo Goten – entonces el Hokage es alguien importante y poderoso verdad?-

-si así es- decía Kakashi

-"jum no creo que ese viejo sea tan importante"- decía Sakura en sus pensamientos dudando del viejo Hokage

-"si yo lo pude engañar no creo que sea tan hábil"- decía Naruto en su mente

-"si él es uno de los más poderosos en la tierra…. Tal vez le pida pelear con migo"- pensaba Goten algo emocionado

Estos seguían caminando en dirección al país de las olas cuando pasaron al lado de un charco de agua, Kakashi miro aquel charco con agua de forma extraña –"jum no a llovido en días porque hay un charco de agua"- claro fingió des interés y siguió su camino

Goten por otro lado estrecho los ojos mirando el charco de agua-"ese charco… tiene una energía que no emana buenas intenciones"- Goten caminaba normalmente mirando de reojo aquel charco de agua

-"parece que él también lo noto"- dijo Kakashi al ver el interés de Goten por el charco de agua

Cuando ya habían avanzado lo suficiente un dúo de ninjas emergieron de ese charco y se lanzaron al ataque de Kakashi con una cadena ninja llena de púas, pues él era el ninja de Rango Jounin en el equipo y debían encargarse del primero.

-jaja, es tu fin- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lanzando sus cadenas a Kakashi, atrapándolo para luego desmembrarlo en pedazos de una manera brutal

-KAKASHI-SENSEII- dijo Naruto

-WAAAAH- dijo Sakura con un rostro horrorizado

-"jum… kakashi escapo a tiempo… solo debo concentrarme en… no, dejare que ellos se encarguen, deben adquirir experiencia en batallas reales"- decía Goten en su mente mientras giraba a ver a aquellos ninjas asesinos

Aquí todo sucedió de la misma forma donde Naruto estaba completamente asustado mientras Sasuke daba gala de sus habilidades-"Vamos Naruto… Reacciona"- al ver como su amigo lo paralizaba el miedo se sentía frustrado luego cuando los ninjas estaba a punto de atacar a Sakura quien protegía al anciano fue cuando Kakashi apareció y detuvo el asalto de ellos

-Vaya, todo esperaba menos que el miedo te dejara paralizado Naruto y tu Goten porque no actuaste, seguro con tu habilidad podrías haber acabado con ellos- decía un Kakashi que aun tenia sometidos a los dos ninjas entre sus brazos-por cierto, las garras de estos ninjas tenían veneno Naruto así que no te muevas mucho si lo haces solo haría que se esparza más rápido-

Naruto solo sentía frustración por haber sido no solo opacado por Sasuke y salvado por este mismo sino que había quedado como un completo miedoso y ahora estaba infectado con veneno

Goten por otro lado solo desviaba la mirada pues aunque quería actuar, sabía que ellos mismo debían ser capaces para pelear y no quería que siempre dependieran de él, debía dejar que ellos se defendieran por su cuenta y también quería ver sus capacidades pero solo comprobó que aún había un largo camino por delante más para Naruto –"Naruto… podría entrenar su cuerpo pero su miedo puede ser un gran obstáculo… mi hermano me dijo que él era un miedoso y no podía combatir cuando era un niño… le costó mucho trabajo superar ese temor en una batalla real… por ahora solo podría apoyarlo"-

Kakashi encaro al viejo Tazuna por la dificultad de la misión y el rango real que debía tener esta misma pues el objetivo de los ninja era matar al viejo y en el informe se decía que debían protegerlo de bandidos y cualquier asaltante en el camino, no de ninjas asesinos.

-pero- dijo uno de los ninjas que ahora estaba atado en un árbol –como supiste de nuestra presencia-

-un charco cuando no ha llovido en semanas? Era algo demasiado obvio no es así Goten?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

Los demás también miraron a Goten intrigados por lo que Kakashi dijo a Goten, el también había notado la presencia de estos pero no por las mismas razones que él.

-púes no lo vi de esa forma, solo sentía una pura intención de matar en el agua y pensé, como es que un simple charco de agua puede tener deseos de asesinar solo por eso… no pensé en la lluvia o siquiera si alguien pudo haber dejado el charco ahí apropósito- dijo rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa

-bueno, el punto ahora es que debemos volver a la aldea, el veneno se esparce a cada segundo en la mano de Naruto así que solo podemos regresar- Decía Kakashi mirando fijamente ahora a Naruto

Naruto solo miraba su mano frustrado y con furia

-"tal vez una semilla funcione contra el veneno"- Goten se disponía a buscar una semilla pues el salía con ellas por si sucedía una emergencia. Cuando ya estaba a punto de sacar su bolsita escucho como si un cuchillo se clavara en la carne y las exclamaciones preocupadas de sus compañeros

-Naruto- decía Sakura mirando fijamente a Naruto

–"otro ataque como no lo…"- Dijo Goten levantando la mirada viendo a Naruto con un kunai clavado en su herida –"que?"-

-Jamás volveré retraerme ni dejare que nadie me salve, no escapare ni perderé ante nadie, lo juro por esta herida- decía Naruto mirándolos con una sonrisa zorruna a los demás –Completare esta misión, protegeré al viejo con este mismo kunai, un verdadero ninja no se da por vencido y yo soy un ninja-

-Naruto- decía Goten con una sonrisa orgulloso por su amigo

-eso fu algo genial pero… si no detenemos el sangrado morirás –Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa notable a través de su máscara acercándose a ver su herida

-"otra vez… esa energía se está moviendo… no es maligna… o al menos no del todo… "- pensaba Goten mirando seriamente a Naruto –"su mano…está en la mano con la herida…" - Goten a pesar de la distancia vio como la herida de Naruto se estaba cerrando poco a poco sin necesidad de una semilla del ermitaño

Kakashi vendo la herida de este mismo y siguieron su camino, cruzaron en un bote para llegar al país de las olas, el viejo Tazuna les conto sobre lo que realmente sucedía en su país y él porque lo seguían ninjas de alto rango para asesinarlo

Ya habiendo tocado tierra estos seguían su camino a pie para llevar al constructor sano y salvo a casa y protegerlo mientras terminaban el puente

Goten miraba como Naruto tomaba la iniciativa y observaba en todas las direcciones –"Vaya, Naruto se tomó en serio lo de no perder ante nadie"- este solo reía para luego poner un rostro serio mirando en una dirección donde luego Naruto lanzaba un Kunai en esa misma dirección –"el también lo sintió?"-

-idiota solo era un conejo- dijo Sakura golpeando a ese mismo

-lo siento conejito lo siento- dijo Naruto acercándose al conejo quien solo estaba ahí nervioso pues estuvo al filo de la muerte

-"un conejo… un conejo emanaba ese aura ase…." – Goten miro en otra dirección –CUIDADO!- dijo Goten alertando a los demás donde luego divisaron una enorme espada que se dirigía hacia ellos todos se agacharon para esquivar la espada que se clavó en el tronco de un árbol como si nada para luego apareciera un sujeto con el rostro vendado parado justo sobre el mango de esta misma

-vaya, Zabuza Momochi un ninja renegado de la aldea oculta entre la neblina- decía Kakashi con un tono relajado pero denotando la seriedad del asunto con el ninja presente

-Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia, ya veo porque a esos dos inútiles les fue imposible llevar acabo esta misión, tuve que venir yo personalmente, espero esto sea divertido- decía este misterioso sujeto parado sobre el mango de la espada

-escuchen bien, la prioridad es proteger al señor Tazuna, saben trabajar en equipo así que háganlo, y protejan al viejo- Decía Kakashi a sus alumnos sin despegar la vista de Zabuza

-"ese sujeto, emana un aura repugnante, es fuerte quizás más fuerte que Kakashi, pero este mundo no solo se vale por su poder"- Goten mantenía la mirada fija en ambos mientras se ponía delante del viejo Tazuna

-Rápido "tendre que usar esto si él es nuestro oponente"- decía Kakashi mientras sujetaba su banda ninja por la parte que cubría su otro ojo- Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura formación de Batalla Manji, proteger al señor Tazuna y mantenerse fuera de esta pelea, Goten… pase lo que pase, no dejes que se acerque a ellos- Kakashi levanto su banda ninja dejando ver su Sharingan

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver el Kekei Genkai del Clan Uchiha en el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi –"c-como es eso posible"-

-no pierdan el tiempo y fórmense- Dijo Kakashi con un tono firme haciendo que los tres genin se pusieran alrededor de Tazuna con sus kunais en mano y solo Goten estaba fuera de aquella formación mirando fijamente a Zabusa

Una densa neblina se formó alrededor de todo el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la batalla dificultando la visión de todos

-de donde habrá venido esta neblina?- dijo Naruto tratando de divisar a su amigo y a su maestro pues era difícil

-es un jutsu para ocultarse, Zabuza es un asesino experto, se mueve entre la niebla y asesina a su objetivo sin que si quiera este note su presencia- decía Kakashi quien aún estaba frente a Zabuza listo para pelear –no importa, si fallamos solo vamos a morir – eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono totalmente relajado

-no diga esas cosas en un momento así- decía Sakura sin perder la formación

Zabusa dio un salto hacia un lago que había cerca de ellos para luego hacer un sello de manos y desaparecer entre la neblina

Kakashi libero una gran cantidad de chakra para despejar la neblina alrededor de ellos y pudieran ver mejor si se llegara acercar Zabuza –tranquilos, vendrá primero por mí-

Goten se sorprendió pue son sabía que también el chakra podía ocultarse y salir de esa manera y parecía que ahora Kakashi era más fuerte que Zabuza pero como ya había dicho antes, en este mundo no solo sirve la fuerza o el poder.

-"esta sensación… no puedo respirar, la energía de dos jounin atacándose…. Siento que voy… que me voy a volver loco"- decía Sasuke con su mirada llena de terror y su cuerpo temblando totalmente –"Preferiría…. Preferiría morir"- este acerco el kunai a su pecho en el punto de su corazón

-SASUKE, Cálmate…- dijo Goten mirando de reojo al chico – ahora estas abrumado? En serio planeas morir de una manera tan idiota? Confía en tu maestro- Goten devolvió la mirada a Kakashi

-Así es, no dejare que mis camaradas mueran- dijo Kakashi sin despegar la mirada del lugar donde había visto por última vez a Zabuza

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- se escuchó la voz de Zabuza quien apareció de repente en mitad de la formación de los tres genin con su espada listo para matarlos a todos –se aca…..- se escuchó un gran estruendo y este mismo tenía sus ojos inyectados en sangre y a través de sus vendas se notaba como su boca estaba totalmente abierta

Goten habia conectado un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago de este con una mirada totalmente sombría –yo tampoco, dejare que mis compañeros mueran- levanto la mirada mirando a Zabuza con su rostro totalmente serio – atacar por la espalda es un acto de cobardes, tu oponente es Kakashi no nosotros- Goten había sentido el movimiento se Zabuza en todo momento y por eso su reacción fue rápida

-G-Goten- decía un Naruto sorprendido pues Zabuza los tomo por sorpresa pero Goten mas pues nadie logro verlo moverse solo cuando ya estaba con su puño puesto en el estómago de Zabuza

-en que momento tú?- el clon de agua de este se desvanecía poco a poco

-Goten cuidado- dijo Sakura pues había aparecido Zabuza con su espada abalanzándose hacia Goten

Goten ya lo había sentido pero no se movió en ningún momento, solo concentro ki en su ante brazo izquierdo y sin girar su cuerpo para encararlo solo se cubrió con este recibiendo de lleno aquel ataque – veo que aún no entiendes que un ataque por la espalda es de cobardes- volteo un poco su rostro para verlo - pero a Kakashi-sensei se lo perdonare porque tú nos atacaste primero- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante sin dejar su semblante serio

-imposible- decía Zabuza mientras tenía en su cuello un kunai que era sostenido por Kakashi quien estaba a sus espaldas –"este mocoso, no es normal"- este no le importaba ahora estar sometido por Kakashi lo que le sorprendió fue la tremenda fuerza y velocidad de Goten y el hecho de que detuviera su espada solo con su antebrazo aún mas

-Se acabó- Kakashi sostenía el Kunai muy contra su garganta –ríndete, ahora no tienes oportunidad estas acabado-

-"intervine esta vez porque Kakashi me ordeno cubrirlos a toda costa, esta pelea es de Kakashi-sensei lo que importa es evitar que este sujeto trate de dañar a mis amigos y al señor Tazuna"- pensaba Goten aun sosteniendo su ante brazo en la espada de Zabuza

Zabuza comenzó a reír mientras se derretía pues era otro clon de Agua –que estoy acabado?- Zabuza apareció tras de Kakashi cortándolo por la mitad pero este era un clon de Agua también –Así que copiaste mi técnica, bastardo-

Kakashi apareció entre la neblina atacando a Zabuza directamente comenzando un combate cercano entre los dos, claro que uno con una espada gigantesca y otro con solo un Kunai

-vaya, se mueven muy rápido- decía Sakura tratando de seguir los movimientos de su Sensei –"y asi quería que le quitáramos los cascabeles, está loco!"-

Goten seguía de pie en el mismo lugar mirando cada detalle en el combate sin dejar de percibir lo que ocurría a su alrededor –"están bastante parejos, esto será difícil para el señor Kakashi"-

Se escuchaba ese eco metálico resultado entre el choque de la espada y el kunai a pesar de su gran tamaño Kakashi podía repeler sus ataques Gracias a su Sharingan y usar su kunai para cubrirse –"esto se está alargando demasiado, esto podría ya haber acabado de no ser porque no pensé que usara tantos clones de agua, fue un mal cálculo"-

-que sucede Kakashi, esto es todo lo que tienes?- este lanzo un espadazo a gran velocidad hacia Kakashi

-eso no funcionara- decía Kakashi esquivando sin problemas el ataque de Zabuza

-ya veremos – la espada se clavó en el suelo después de que Kakashi lo esquivara para que luego Zabuza se apoyara en el mango de esta y le diera una patada a Kakashi mandándolo a volar hacia el lago

-Maldición- dijo Kakashi al recibir aquella patada, este al caer al agua noto algo extraño en ella –Esto no es agua normal…. Es densa-

-iluso- Dijo Zabuza apareciendo detrás de este haciendo varios sellos de manos –Jutsu Prisión de Agua- una Gran burbuja de agua rodeo a Kakashi inmovilizándolo por completo –puede que este echa de agua, pero esta prisión es más fuerte que el acero-

-"maldición, me descuide y ahora estamos en problemas"- pensó Kakashi al verse completamente atrapado

-acabare con tigo después, ahora me encargare de esos pequeños "y de ese mocoso de cabello alborotado"- hizo un sello con su única mano libre pues la otra debía mantener la prisión de agua en Kakashi –jutsu clon de agua-

-"maldición, esto es problemático"- Kakashi se encontraba entre la espada y la pared en ese momento o eso era lo que él creía

-creen que solo por portar esa banda los hace ninjas, que idiotas, solo pueden ser considerados ninjas cuando han estado tantas veces al borde de la muerte que ya no les molesta- dijo el clon de Zabuza desapareciendo entre la neblina –solo son unos inútiles mocosos- este apareció de repente cerca de Naruto y propinándole una patada-

-Naruto- dijo Sakura preocupada por su compañero que ahora yacía en el suelo

-salgan de aquí!- dijo Kakashi en la prisión de agua –el está usando todo su poder para mantenerme en esta prisión, solo su clon de agua puede atacarlos pero debe estar cerca de su usuario, si se alejan lo suficiente no podrá segurlos!-

-"huir, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"- pensaba Sasuke con una mirada de enojo pues no podía hacer nada –"ese maldito no nos dejara escapar, estamos acabados"-

-Bueno, es hora de actuar-decía Goten que caminaba al frente de todos para luego ponerse a hacer estiramientos – si la línea de ataque ha sido capturada, la primera línea de defensa es la siguiente-

-uh? Tu mocoso, hace un momento le diste un puñetazo a uno de mis clones- Zabuza permanecía mirando fijamente como Goten hacia sus estiramientos

-"es verdad, Goten"- pensaba Kakashi también mirando desde la prisión de agua –"ni con mi Sharingan logre ver cuando se movio para atacar a Zabuza"

-Kakashi-Sensei, no le importa si ahora entro en la pelea verdad?- dijo este sacando el cuerpo a un lado para mirar atrás del clon de agua a Kakashi con su típica sonrisa

-que planeas hacer?- dijo Sasuke mirando a Goten seriamente

-tranquilos –dijo Naruto incorporándose sonriendo de forma arrogante –Goten le dará una paliza a esa momia-

-uh?...no, adelante- dijo Kakashi este incrédulo por lo que estaba a punto de pasar-"tal vez Goten sea la última esperanza para que ellos escapen"-

\- muy bien- este le devolvió la mirada a sus camaradas para sonreírles –no se preocupen, yo me encargare ahora- Goten volvió a mirar a Zabuza seriamente y tomando su pose de combate la misma que uso en el torneo de artes marciales cuando peleo contra Trunks

-te sientes con agallas veamos que pu…- este no pudo terminar de hablar pues Goten introdujo su mano en su abdomen y lo a travesó de un solo puñetazo

-es solo un clon, no debo preocuparme por matarlo- dijo este mientras el clon se desvanecía en un instante

-imposible, así que lo de antes no fue casualidad- este realizo el mismo sello de manos pero esta vez aparecieron más clones 6 para ser exactos –Maten a ese mocoso- los mismos se desvanecieron entre la neblina para atacarlo por sorpresa

-desaparecieron, esta vez son muchos Goten- decía Sakura

Goten permanecía estoico sin decir una sola palabra pues estaba concentrado en los movimientos de los clones

-no me ignores!- grito esta misma – y encima me preocupo por ti y me ignoras, idiota!-

Después de decir eso todos los clones aparecieron rodeando a Goten en un instante, listos para atacarlo de diferentes direcciones

-es tu fin mocoso- dijeron al unísono todos los clones lanzando su a taque pero al impactar sobre Goten lo atravesaron como si nada mientras Goten solo se desvanecía -que?-

-Aquí estoy!- dijo Goten saliendo el de la neblina golpeando a todos los clones de Agua sin rechistar haciendo que reventaran como si fueran simples burbujas –tus clones no son suficientes para vencerme- dijo este algo empapado pues al reventar los clones sus ropas y su cabello se habían mojado

-"ese mocoso, los hizo estallar de un solo golpe como si fueran simples burbujas"- Zabuza estaba impresionado y enojado pues esto era un problema para su objetivo inicial-"solo me queda que…"- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina presencia de Goten frente a el

-este es el fin, se acabó- dijo Goten habiendo saltado desde la orilla del lago hasta quedar cerca de Zabuza –"debo noquearlo pero no matarlo"- le dio una poderosa patada en el mentón mandándolo a volar varios metros en el aire hasta caer a la otra orilla del lago liberando a Kakashi de su prisión de agua

La niebla comenzó a disiparse poco a poco aclarando la visión de todos mientras Goten flotaba sobre el agua mirando en la dirección en la que Zabuza había salido volando

Kakashi al ser libre de la prisión de agua uso chakra para mantenerse sobre la superficie del agua mirando fijamente a Goten –"lo habia olvidado que él podía hacer eso"- dijo refiriéndose a la técnica de volar de Goten

-se encuentra bien Kakashi-sensei?- decía Goten dejando de lado su semblante serio y volviendo a sonreir

-si, muchas gracias Goten- dijo este caminando fuera del lago siendo seguido por Goten que flotaba

-no fue nada, usted me dio permiso para hacerlo así que lo hice – estos llegaron a la orilla y Goten descendió a tierra firme

-Wow, eso fue asombroso, sabía que lo harías Goten jajaja- Decía Naruto acercándose a ellos con sus ojos brillantes aunque no logro ver con exactitud qué fue lo que hizo pero solo logro ver que Goten había mandado a volar a Zabuza y liberado a Kakashi

Sakura y Sasuke estaba sorprendidos pues no lograron ver con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió, pues la niebla era muy densa solo cuando se disipo lograron ver que Goten estaba prácticamente flotando sobre el lago al lado de Kakashi que había sido liberado de su prisión y no habia señal alguna de Zabuza

-"estaba… volando"- Pensaba Sakura recordando lo sucedido el otro día –"no… no fue mi imaginación"- esta tenía una cara de asombro a diferencia de Sasuke

-"no… no vi lo que paso… ese enano lo derroto… maldición… y ahora vuela?"- Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza –"que más puedes hacer Goten? cual es el límite de tu fuerza?"-

-bueno, creo que con eso el…- Kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar porque noto que Goten estaba mirando hacia el lago con un rostro serio y una sonrisa arrogante

-parece que es más resistente de lo que pensaba- decía Goten mirando fijamente a Zabuza quien había aparecido nuevamente en el lago pero esta vez estaba muy agotado

Zabuza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro incorporarse y acumular chakra en sus pies para caminar sobre el agua y acercarse a ellos- tuuuu…. Maldito mocosoooo!- sus ojos estaban completamente inyectados en sangre y se veía realmente furioso- ese golpe me dolio…. ME DOLIO MUCHOO!-

-sabes, estas en una condición completamente deplorable – decía Kakashi mirando también a Zabuza –sería mejor que te retires-

-ese sujeto a pesar de su condición planea seguir peleando?- decía Sakura mirándolo como se acercaba lentamente

-será mejor que te vayas a casa, el que aun puedas ponerte de pie de muestra que tienes una gran capacidad pero has sido completamente derrotado, no tiene caso seguir peleando- decía Goten

-derrotado? Yo? No! No eh sido derrotado auun!- Zabuza hizo varios sellos de manos

-ese jutsu- decía Kakashi mientras seguía cada movimiento de sus manos con su Sharingan –no puede ser, aléjense de aquí! -le dijo a sus estudiantes y al viejo Tazuna –Goten tú también- Kakashi dio un salto hacia los árboles para alejarse del lago –debemos alejarnos del agua lo más posible-

Los tres chicos tomaron al viejo Tazuna y lo ayudaron a saltar a un árbol –que hace ese idiota?- dijo Sasuke al notar que Goten no se movía

-estilo de agua, Jutsu Dragon de AGUA- dijo Zabuza mientras el agua se tornaba en una forma alargada de un Dragon Gigante que salió disparado hacia Goten –Muere-

-Goten, amigo sal de ahí, escucha a Kakashi-sensei y aléjate- decía Naruto preocupado –ire por el- este estaba a punto de saltar por Goten pero Sakura lo detuvo

-aguarda Naruto, si vas puedes resultar atrapado en el jutsu de Zabuza- decía Sakura mirando directamente a Goten –"que planea hacer?"-

-"se parece un poco a Shenlong "- pensó Goten con una sonrisa divertida para luego simplemente saltar y esquivar el ataque pero el Dragón parecía seguirle a donde fuera -vaya, es como si tuviera voluntad propia-

-Goten si alejas del lago el dragón no podrá seguirte, necesita una fuente de agua para seguir formándose – Grito Kakashi desde el arbol

-no importa a donde vayas, él te seguirá y te tragara – Zabuza comenzó a reír maniáticamente mientras veía aquel gigantesco dragón hecho de agua perseguir al Goten quien cada vez lo esquivaba

-ya veo, entonces- Goten se propulso para esquivar el dragon en dirección hacia Zabuza –seremos tragados juntos-

-Que?!- dijo este al ver a Goten acercarse a el –"planea que yo sea tragado por mi propia técnica"- este trato de esquivarlo pero luego vio a Goten desaparecer en el aire –eh? A donde se fue?-

-justo aquí- dijo apareciendo a sus espaldas y sujetando a Zabuza para que no escapara

-Que?...- este vio como el dragón se acercaba a ellos –oye, no decías que los ataques por la espalda eran de cobardes?- decía este en un intento por liberarse pues el agarre de Goten era demasiado fuerte

-claro que lo es, pero yo no te estoy atacando por la espalda, solo estoy evitando que huyas del ataque real que viene de frente- dijo sonriendo mientras el dragón impactaba en ellos dos con gran fuerza

-MALDICIOOOON!- Grito Zabuza al ser tragado por su propia técnica que siguió su curso hasta impactar en un árbol para luego disolverse

-Goten!- Grito Naruto bajando del árbol siendo seguido por los demás que fueron rápidamente al lugar donde se había estrellado aquel Dragon de agua aunque claro el viejo Tazuna se había quedado en el árbol y tuvo que bajar por sus propios medios

-que sucedió, donde esta aquel chiquillo?- decía el viejo cuando logro llegar al lugar donde estaban los otros reunidos

-no está- dijo Kakashi pues ahí solo estaba Zabuza completamente inconsciente aparentando estar sentado al lado del árbol

-entonces? Donde esta Goten?- dijo Sakura mirando hacia todos lados pues ellos vieron como Goten sujeto a Zabuza para evitar que el esquivara la técnica

En ese instante escucharon un Tap tras de ellos –Hola- dijo Goten cuando aterrizo detrás de ellos con su típica sonrisa

Todos voltearon a ver a Goten quien estaba ahí parado sonriéndoles como de costumbre y despreocupado de lo que había pasado

-Tu- dijo sakura acercándose a él para luego golpear su cabeza –Tonto, como se te ocurre hacer algo asi, quieres morir?- decía ella enojada

-AY! Mi cabeza- decía este frotando un pequeño chichón que le había salido en el lugar del golpe

-nos preocupaste a todos, como se te ocurre hacer algo como eso, después de todo lo que vimos sé que podías haber hecho algo diferente para derrotarlo o me equivoco Goten?- dijo Kakashi acercándose a el quien estaba frotando su cabeza

Goten solo rio un poco acercándose a Zabuza quien seguía ahí inconsciente pero luego levanto la mirada hacia un árbol –te lo llevaras no es así?-

De ese mismo árbol salieron dos agujas en dirección al cuello de Zabuza haciendo que el cuerpo de este se ladeara un poco cayendo muerto para luego una figura vestida de verdad y una máscara que cubría su rostro apareciera a su lado –así es, el cuerpo de Zabuza contiene secretos que en manos equivocadas, ya vieron los problemas que pueden causar–

Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo de Zabuza para tomar su pulso –Jum… ya no tiene signos vitales- dijo para luego mirar al chico enmascarado –"por su apariencia y su voz, no debe ser muy mayor, debe tener la misma edad que estos chicos pero, él ya es un asesino experto"-

-oye tú, quien te crees que eres?- dijo Naruto señalando a aquel chico enmascarado

-Cálmate Naruto, él no es nuestro enemigo- dijo Kakashi acercándose a el

-pero… solo se aprovechó de su estado inconsciente, no fue una forma justa para matarlo-

-así son las cosas, cuando alguien cuya misión es asesinar a otro no importa en qué estado se encuentre en el momento del enfrentamiento, tiene que matarlo- dijo Kakashi

El chico tomo el cuerpo de Zabuza en hombros –no se preocupen, del resto me encargo yo- este desapareció entre una corriente de viento sin dejar rastro alguno

-eh? Desapareció?- dijo Naruto

-podrias dejar de ser tan ruidoso- decía Sakura fastidiada por la actitud de Naruto

Kakashi cubrió su Sharingan –aun no termina nuestra misión, así que andando-

-lamento haber causado tantos problemas, cuando lleguemos podrán descansar en mi casa-dijo el viejo Tazuna con una sonrisa pues ahora se sentía mucho más seguro

Estos continuaron su camino como de costumbre, los tres chicos caminaban frente a ellos pero Goten se había quedado rezagado un poco junto a Kakashi

-usted también lo noto verdad?- decía Goten sin dejar de caminar

-que? Que Zabuza seguía con vida?- dijo Kakashi

-si asi es, al parecer solo impacto en ciertos puntos de su cuello para no matarlo pero si hacer que aparentara estar muerto-

-sí, probablemente regresen, así que debemos estar alertas, aunque bueno, con tigo será más que suficiente no es así Goten?-

Goten solo sonrió mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza –bueno yo protegeré a mis amigos con mi vida si es necesario pero no podemos dejar que siempre dependan de mí, ellos también deben hacerse fuertes-

-Oye Gote, me enseñaras esa técnica para volar verdad?- decía Naruto desde enfrente pues recordé ver a Goten flotando sobre el agua

Los demás miraron a Goten expectantes sobre su respuesta

–yo también quisiera aprender- dijo Sasuke con su semblante serio sin demostrar alguna otra emocion

-si es cierto, no es justo que solo tú puedas y una pregunta- dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos –si podías volar todo este tiempo porque siempre caminas o mejor dicho porque lo ocultabas?-

-jeje pues la verdad es…- Goten no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Kakashi

-miren, mañana discutiremos este asunto, ya que mañana iniciaremos un entrenamiento especial pero por ahora solo debemos llegar a la casa del señor Tazuna para descansar-

-Si sensei- dijeron los 3 al unisono volviendo su mirad ala frente

Goten solo suspiro un poco aliviado por no tener que dar explicaciones

-sabes, deberías contarles todo a ellos- dijo Kakashi –yo solo se lo que el Hokage me conto y lo que ya habia visto la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero imagino hay mas cosas o me equivoco-

Goten bajo un poco la mirada algo nervioso –es verdad, aún hay cosas que no les eh contado pero no estoy seguro si me vayan a creer-

-ellos son tus compañeros y tus amigos, no crees que es justo que ellos lo sepan? Ellos entenderán- dijo Kakashi regresando la vista hacia el frente –además, tal vez sea una oportunidad para conocer más sobre ti-

Goten miro a Kakashi y luego miro a sus otros compañeros –está bien, les contare mañana antes del entrenamiento-

El Equipo 7 siguió su camino hacia la casa del constructor del puente llegando ya en la noche y fueron recibidos por la hija de este quien les ofreció algo de comer y todos aceptaron con gusto aunque unos más que otros ya que Goten parecía un barril sin fondo comiendo todo lo que le ofrecían

-oye, ten un poco más de respeto no crees? – decía Sakura algo fastidiada pues cada segundo solo acumulaban platos delante de Goten

-pero esta delicioso- decía este con sus mejillas llenas de comida

-Traga antes de hablar!- dijo SaKura enojada por la falta de modales del chico –no ves que vas a dejar sin nada que comer a los demás?-

-no se preocupen, aún hay bastante comida asi que no hay problema con que coma- decía la hija del constructor

-sí, además mañana puedo ir a pescar para la cena así que no te preocupes Sakura –decía Goten dejando un último plato en la pila de platos sucios –además- Goten miro hacia una pared que estaba al lado del comedor –porque el niño no viene a comer también?-

-uh? Mi nieto?- dijo el viejo Tazuna

-bueno, él es algo tímido así que prefiere esperar, aunque le insistí que se presentara formalmente pero no hay caso- decía la mujer

-venga nosotros no mordemos- dijo Goten para que luego se escucharan como alguien salía corriendo sin dejarse ver hasta que el sonido de los pasos se dejaron de escuchar –parece que lo asuste-

-bien, escuchen- dijo Kakashi mientras dejaba el plato vacío en la mesa pues nadie se dio cuenta como o cuando hizo para comer con la máscara puesta –ahora lo importante es que ustedes mañana comenzaremos un entrenamiento especial-

-un entrenamiento especial?- dijo Sasuke mirando a Kakashi

-así es, necesitan fortalecer sus habilidades si quieren proteger al señor Tazuna mientras termina su puente- Decia Kakashi levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia el dormitorio que le habían dado para que durmiera esa noche

-pero de que hablas? Ese sujeto ya está muerto y con este chiquillo- dijo el viejo pasando su mano alrededor de los hombros de Goten –esto será pan comido no es así?-

-señor, yo siempre estaré para protegerlo o proteger a mis amigos, pero ellos necesitan ser fuertes también- decía Goten levantándose –además, ellos también quieren ser fuertes no es así?- dijo mirándolos a los tres

-Por supuesto que sí, De veras- dijo Naruto levantando su puño –llegare a ser tan fuerte como tu Goten incluso más-

Sasuke solo cerró sus ojos y dio una leve sonrisa –no me dejare opacar por un enano de cabello alocado, tu y yo aún tenemos cuentas pendientes-

-daré mi mejor esfuerzo yo también- dijo Sakura

-bien esa es la actitud, necesitaran ser más fuertes para pelear contra Zabuza- Kakashi siguió su camino hasta su cuarto

-QUE?!- dijeron todos al escuchar eso

-de que habla? Ese monstruo está muerto- dijo el viejo Tazuna con una cara de horror

-no, el sigue vivo y seguro volverá para matarlo-Goten también dejo la mesa y fue al cuarto que le dieron a los 3 chicos ya que a Sakura le dejaron un cuarto para ella sola ya que era una chica

Todos en la mesa habían quedado en estado de Shock por la noticia de que Zabuza seguía con vida y no lograban entender cómo era posible pero ahora solo estaban preocupados por tener que volver a enfrentarse a el

Al día siguiente los 5 ninjas se habían reunido en un bosque a las afueras del pueblo

-Bien, hoy llevaremos a cabo el entrenamiento especial que les había dicho- decía Kakashi apoyado en un árbol mientras los demás solo estaban sentados en un tronco –pero antes, hay cosas que debemos aclarar con respecto a Goten-

-um? Goten? Que sucede con el?- dijo Naruto mirando a su compañero –Acaso hiciste alguna travesura eh? Porque no me dijiste para yo participar también- dijo riendo un poco

-no es eso Naruto- dijo Goten sonriendo para luego ponerse de pie y pararse frente a todos

-bien, puedes empezar Goten- Kakashi camino hacia el tronco sentándose al lado de los otros 3 chicos

Goten tomo un poco de aire para luego simplemente hacer una reverencia frente a ellos –lamento mucho todo esto, no eh sido muy sincero con ustedes todo este tiempo, hay muchas cosas que no les eh contado – dijo para luego levantar la mirada –pero por petición del señor Kakashi, les contare más sobre mí, cosas que no les eh dicho ni en el día de la presentación ni cuando nos conocimos ya hace unos meses –

-uh? Tan grave es?- dijo Sakura mirando seriamente a Goten

Parece que llego la hora de las revelaciones para Goten y por fin puede que se sepa toda la verdad sobre él y de su procedencia, que pensaran sus compañeros de equipo sobre todo eso? Lo odiaran o le temerán? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de Goten Adventures in Konoha

-yo no poseo Chakra dentro de mi cuerpo al igual que ustedes- dijo Goten mirando seriamente a todos dejando sorprendidos a los chicos menos a Kakashi quien ya sabia acerca de esto -pero eso solo es el inicio-

* * *

Hola chicos como están jejeje, aquí está el capítulo del mes, lo hice un poco más largo pues quería que así fuera aunque tenía miedo de no terminarlo a tiempo pero parece que si lo logre o bueno si no están leyendo esto en 2018 pues lo siento jeje aunque si no es así tal vez cambie este mensaje.

Bueno todos sabemos de las capacidades de Goten y sabíamos que Zabuza solo sería un costal al lado de Goten así que por eso no creo que pueda tener mucha emoción esa batalla xD porque no creo que sea una batalla pues no fueron necesarios muchos golpes para Goten.

Bien esto es todo por este capítulo chicos y chicas, espero estén pasando estas fiestas en familia y que hayan recibido muchos regalos porque imagino cuando estén viendo este mensaje ya habrá pasado navidad pero sé que aun debemos estar en 2018 o eso espero jeje pero aun así les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2019 yo por hoy me despido y nos veremos el próximo año con un nuevo capitulo


	7. Que es el ki?

gajer1226 lo descubrirás a continuación

JonhSuper me alegro te guste jejej muchas Gracias

muchas Gracias, si aunque no pienso olvidar las batallas pues es un saiyajin algunas batallas serán sencillas pues es Goten pero tengo que darle verdaderos retos jeje Muchas gracias por tu comentario

Kevin Rolando614 no se tal vez tenga algunas chicas por ahí o consiga algunas en el futuro y si se dará cuenta creo que no pues es Goten, trate de hacer que Goten madurara en cierta forma al saber que estaría solo por un tiempo alejado de su familia pero aun manteniendo su inocencia en ese aspecto algo parecido a Goku Gt pues solo era serio en unas situaciones y en otras más infantil pero aquí es un poco más serio

lord mau shinji 500 muchas gracias jeje me alegro que te haya gustado jejeje

guest34 bueno no logro entender a lo que te refieres pero si logras explicarlo mejor podría verlo aunque si no entiendo mal sería algo parecido a la técnica de volar pues el kage de la aldea oculta entre las rocas puede hacerlo aunque no entiendo muy bien como pero es a eso a lo que te referías?

Tocdog si jeje gracias pues quiero darle una personalidad más resaltable a la que a tenido y pues puedo verlo jejej y trato de actualizar cada mes

ShadowHS Muchas Gracias jejej

Guest pues no lo hice cambiar mucho solo lo hice acorde a como yo creía que podía afectar a Goten para que fuera más astuto y un poco más maduro pero ya vere jeje

Looooo ya actualice jeje

* * *

 **PAÍS** **DE LAS OLAS**

-como que no tienes chakra?- decía Sakura algo incrédula –eso es imposible, todos tienen chakra, como dices que tú no tienes…. Debiste usarlo para volar no es así?-

-Cállate Sakura no seas fastidiosa- dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz molesto

-oye cálmate Sasuke, Sakura solo está dando su opinión- decía Naruto pues le parecía grosera la actitud de Sasuke hacia Sakura

-callanse todos, solo dejen que Goten siga con su explicación- decía Kakashi mirándolos seriamente para luego volver a mirar a Goten –Continua-

Gonte solo aclaro su garganta para luego proceder-como les decía, yo no poseo Chakra dentro de mí, a diferencia de ustedes yo uso Ki- dijo como si estuviera dando algún tipo de conferencia –"mi hermano me dijo que si la gente sabia de nuestras habilidades, no podríamos llevar vidas normales pero, visto lo visto aquí la gente tiene habilidades también así que no veo problema en contarles, pero aún me guardare algunas cosas"-

-Ki?- dijo Naruto algo confundido –que es eso?-

-el ki- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención – es una forma de energía diferente al chakra pero la base es la misma, solo que el chakra tiene una red creada dentro de tu cuerpo que te hace más fácil su uso, por otro lado el ki es único y más poderoso pero más difícil de usar, es energía pura, muchos creen que antes de que los humanos evolucionaran para el uso del chakra, antes de que fuera común, el ki era lo que usaban en sus peleas y sus guerras, aunque eran pocos los que lo podían usar y los que la usaban solo aumentaban su fuerza y velocidad-

-eso no me explica que es exactamente el Ki- dijo Naruto aún más confundido que antes por esa explicación

-eh de admitir que no entendí tampoco- decía Sakura confundida pues ella no entendía lo que era el ki exactamente, comocia todas las bases del chakra pero era la primera vez que oía de algo como el Ki

\- bueno es muy simple, el ki es esto- decía Goten levantando su mano apuntando a una roca para que luego de que un pequeño resplandor saliera de la mano de Goten todos vieran a esa roca explotar en miles de pedazos

Los tres chicos se quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver la roca estallar en pedazos viendo como pequeños trozos de escombros caían al suelo

-bueno, es una forma de resumirlo- dijo Kakashi algo impactado pues cuando el hokage le conto el aún era escéptico pero al verlo usar el ki tan de cerca ya no le quedaban dudas

-que fue lo que hiciste?- dijo Sasuke mirando a Goten con sus ojos abiertos – eso es el ki?-

Goten solo lo miro con una sonrisa y asintió –así es-

-Eso… fue- decía Naruto mirando a Goten ahora con un rostro impactado –ASOMBROSO!- este luego cambio su rostro por uno de felicidad –hazlo de nuevo, vamos hazlo-

-calmate Naruto, como puedes ver el ki tiene un poder destructivo asombroso pero- dijo para ahora levantarse del tronco – es peligroso para el mismo usuario, ya que está usando su propia energía vital –

-Que? Su energía vital?- decía Sakura mirando a Kakashi

-así es, literalmente Goten acaba de lanzar parte de su energía vital para destruir esa roca- dijo este acercándose a lo que quedaba de esa roca y tocando algunos de los trozos que aún quedaban –"están calientes"-

-bueno eso es verdad pero- dijo Goten levantando su dedo y cerrando los ojos imitando a Sakura cuando se quería pasar de lista en clase- esa energía es la misma que gasta cuando saltas o correr o incluso cuando respiras, cuando gastas mucha de tu energía solo te sentirás muy agotado como si hubieras estado corriendo por mucho tiempo pero la energía se puede recuperar solo comiendo y bebiendo adecuadamente-

-"acaso se está burlando de mi este idioita"- pensaba Sakura con una vena marcada en su frente y un pequeño tic facial

-jum…. Interesante- dijo Kakashi acercándose de nuevo a ellos – "eso explica muchas cosas" veo que tienes un control del ki impresionante- este se detuvo delante de Goten- también lo sabes maniobrar en tu cuerpo, eso fue lo que usaste para que la espada de Zabuza no te hiciera daño- dijo recordando el momento en que Goten uso su ante brazo para cubrirse del contra ataque de Zabuza hacia el

-si asi es, cubrí mi brazo con ki de esta forma, lo hare de tal manera que ustedes puedan verlo-Goten levanto su brazo en forma de puño para que luego de un momento a otro un resplandor blanco lo rodeara y se escuchara un sonido seseante-estoy usando mucho más ki que en esa ocasión para que pueda ser visible-

-vaya, eso es increíble "vaya es increíble, pensar que el ki tiene esas propiedades y que un niño lo conozca y controle de tal forma es más asombroso aun" – Kakashi miraba el brazo de Goten que resplandecía con gran asombro como si lo estuviera estudiando - algo más que quieras compartir con nosotros?-

-bueno si pero….- dijo Goten para luego ser interrumpido por Sasuke

-quiero saber…. Yo podría usar ese tal Ki?-

Kakashi lo miro de reojo –imposible, es como enseñarle a un perro a maullar o enseñar a una vaca a relinchar es algo que ya está natural en ti, y cambiarlo sería imposible-

Sasuke puso una cara de decepción y frustración –maldición-

-bueno ya basta de tanto bla bla bla no es así, que importa si Goten no posee chakra y que tenga eso llaman Ki él es nuestro compañero- dijo Naruto acercándose a Goten- además él es muy fuerte, no veo porque sea importante si tiene chakra o ki o lo que sea-

-eso es cierto- dijo Kakashi- sin importar que, ustedes son compañeros nunca deben olvidar eso- Kakashi miro a los otros dos que asintieron ante sus palabras –ahora, eso es todo lo que tenías que contarnos?- dijo volviendo a mirar a Goten

Todos miraron a Goten expectantes por lo que fuera a decir pues que más podría estar ocultando

-la verdad…. "debería decirles? No estoy seguro que me crean"- pensaba Goten mientas miraba en otra dirección con un rostro de duda para luego mirarlo nuevamente y suspirando – la verdad es que… yo no pertenezco a este universo-

Kakashi solo abrió un poco su único ojo visible ante eso mientras los demás solo se quedaron en silencio un momento

-si claro y yo soy una princesa de un reino perdido en el bosque- dijo Sakura mirándolo seriamente –no es momento de bromear con nosotros-

-"otro universo? acaso está loco?"- pensaba Sasuke mirando a Goten

Naruto luego solo rio un poco después de eso –ya veo- decía entre risas para luego mirar a Goten con un rostro de duda – como universo?-

-vamos, solo está jugando con nosotros probablemente solo quiera burlarse se nosotros o simplemente no confía en nosotros totalmente en nosotros y está inventado esa excusa absurda- dijo Sakura quejándose por lo absurdo que sonaba lo que Goten decía

-Sakura- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de esta –mira-

Sakura volteo a ver a Goten quien no parecía estar riendo o si quiera parecía que mentía, su rostro mostraba seriedad como pocas veces se veía –entonces… es… es verdad?-

-así es- dijo el seriamente – al parecer fui transportado a este universo desde el mío-

-la verdad, yo conocí a Goten desde antes de que si quiera entrara a la academia- dijo Kakashi mirando a sus otros tres alumnos – al parecer cayó del cielo en el bosque de la muerte-

-QUE?!- dijeron ellos tres al mismo tiempo

-sí, pero recuerdo que en la oficina del Hokage, cuando saliste volando por la ventana dijiste que irías a buscar a tu familia- dijo Kakashi ahora viéndolo a Goten

-en ese momento yo no sabía lo que se ahora, pensaba que solo había sido transportado a algún otro lugar y no pensaba que estaba en otro universo, de eso me entere de que estaba en otro universo tiempo después de eso- decía Goten cerrando un poco sus ojos pensando en su familia

-ya veo- dijo Kakashi

-pero… si eso es cierto… quiere decir… que… tu familia- decía Naruto algo preocupado por el estado emocional de Goten

Goten solo levanto la mirada y volvió a sonreír –no te preocupes, sé que encontrare la forma de volver o ellos vendrán a buscarme si logre venir aquí, debe haber alguna forma de volver-

-pero si no sabías que estabas en otro universo…. como fue que te enteraste?- dijo Kakashi ahora dudando un poco pues no había forma de saber eso a menos que alguien le dijera

Goten busco en su Dogi naranja –pues, dos semanas después de haber llegado, me llego esto- dijo sacando la carta que habían enviado su familia y amigos –esto me lo escribieron mis padres y mi hermano mayor, la llevo con migo siempre para recordarlos mientras siga aquí es lo único que tengo de ellos – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro

-puedo verla si no es mucha molestia?- pregunto Kakashi

-bueno, está bien – Goten le entrego la carta a Kakashi – pero me la devuelve, es algo importante para mí- dijo este estrechando su mirada un poco y haciendo un puchero

-claro, solo será un momento- Kakashi tomo la carta leyéndola cuidadosamente

-que dice Kakashi-sensei, que dice?- preguntaba Naruto intrigado

-podrías dejar de ser tan molesto- dijo Sakura golpeando la cabeza de Naruto –podría decirnos que es lo que dice en la carta?-

-"jum, si el viene de otro universo, quiere decir que en su universo todos usan ki en lugar de chakra? Pero si dicen que es más difícil de usar… ese mundo debe haber gente mucho más fuerte que en el nuestro"- pensaba Sasuke imaginando la cantidad de guerreros poderosos como Goten luchando mientras lanzaban esas energías como la que uso Goten

-ya veo, así que buscaran una forma de llevarte de regreso a casa- dijo regresando la carta a Goten

-sí, yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás, debe de haber alguna forma en la que pueda volver- dijo Goten tomando la carta y guardándola dentro de su dogi

-ya veo, y sobre el flujo del tiempo disparejo, no crees que sea un obstáculo?- pregunto Kakashi

-sí, eso podría dificultar las cosas para ellos y para mí pero no importa, sé que volveré a ver a mis padres, a mi hermano y a mis amigos- dijo este con una sonrisa confiada en su familia

\- no entiendo, que sucede con el flujo del tiempo?- dijo Sakura

-quiere decir que en este universo y en el de Goten, el tiempo transcurre disparejo, al parecer un mes en el universo de Goten, es un año en este universo- dijo Kakashi

-QUE?! Eso quiere decir…- dijo Sakura mirando a Goten

Naruto se acercó a Goten – porque no me habías dicho nada de esto… no somos amigos?- dijo este mirando a Goten con un rostro preocupado

-pues… yo…-

-eso no importa ahora Naruto, ahora lo sabes y ustedes también, sabemos por el predicamento por el que está pasando su compañero, deben de haber requerido mucho valor ser capaz de contarnos todo esto a sabiendas de que podríamos no creerle y tacharlo de loco- dijo Kakashi al resto

-Kakashi-Sensei- dijo Goten mirando a su maestro

Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de Goten- es verdad, no te preocupes Goten, yo te apoyare en todo – dijo sonriendo y dándole un pulgar arriba

-Naruto- dijo Goten ahora mirando a Naruto

-tiene razón, perdón por dudar de ti Goten- dijo Sakura disculpándose para luego sonreír

-jum, no es que me agrades, pero…- dijo Sasuke mirando a Goten –sé muy bien lo que se siente perder a tu familia…al menos tú tienes esperanzas de poder volver con ellos-

-chicos… amigos- dijo Goten sonriendo con sus ojos cristalinos mientras los demás lo veían con una sonrisa –muchas gracias-

-bien, ahora a lo que nos concierne- dijo Kakashi – el entrenamiento-

-es cierto, Goten nos enseñara volar verdad?- dijo Naruto viendo a Kakashi y luego de nuevo a Goten

-es verdad, vamos a aprender a volar- dijo Sakura algo emocionada

-pues la verdad….- dijo Goten algo apenado

-no podemos- dijo Sasuke –no lo entienden aun, el usa el ki para volar, o me equivoco Goten?-

-si es verdad, mi hermano mayor cuando yo tenía 7 años me enseñó a volar, yo concentro mi ki y de esa forma- Goten comenzó a concentrar su Ki y se elevó un poco sobre el suelo –logro volar, pero no sabría cómo sería usando Chakra, debe de existir alguna forma, pero no sabría con exactitud-

-exacto, por eso- dijo Kakashi caminando hacia un árbol y comenzando a caminar sobre el costado del árbol – les enseñare esto-

-que? A caminar sobre los arboles?- dijo Naruto intrigado

-sí, es un ejercicio acerca del control del chakra, deben llevar el chara a sus pies no mucho ni muy poco, el suficiente para poder adherirse a la superficie del árbol y caminar sobre este – dijo Kakashi escalando más alto

-bueno, no es lo mismo que volar, pero hay que hacerlo- dijo Naruto concentrando su chakra en sus pies y lanzándose hacia el árbol solo para que al poner un pie sobre el árbol la corteza de este se quebrara en el lugar donde puso su pie

-bueno, ahí hay un ejemplo de lo que sucede si acumulas demasiado chakra- dijo Kakashi desde lo alto del árbol

-entonces es de esta manera?- pregunto Sakura desde la rama de un árbol al lado del árbol donde estaba Kakashi

-vaya eso si es impresionante- dijo Kakashi mirándola mientras ella reia

-"si, seguro que de esta forma si logre impresionar a Sasuke"- decía Sakura en su mente mientras miraba abajo con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Wow eso fue asombroso Sakura – decía Naruto mientras se ponía de pie mirando a Sakura

Sasuke solo miraba con fastidio a Sakura pues realmente no le importaba lo que la chica hiciera, el solo pensaba en su propio progreso y no en el de los demás

Sakura al notar que Sasuke la miraba con desprecio se deprimió un poco y se disponía a bajar del árbol

-Eso es genial Sakura- decía Goten quien estaba flotando cerca del árbol –esto está muy alto y lo lograste en el primer intento, asombroso –dijo Dándole una sonrisa –se ve que tienes un gran control sobre tu chakra-

Sakura al escuchar la voz de Goten lo veía como flotaba al lado del árbol a la misma altura que ella – tú crees eso?- dijo sonriendo levemente

-claro, a ver quiero intentarlo- dijo Goten dejando de flotar y caminando a otro árbol

-Goten, tu usas ki, crees que funciones?- pregunto Kakashi desde el árbol

-no lo sabré si no lo intento- Goten concentro ki en sus pies pero al poner un pie sobre el árbol este simplemente se quebró en dos –uy… mejor no – dijo Goten rascando su cabeza –mejor sigo volando- este bajo su pie miro a Kakashi

-bueno, eso no importa, ustedes dos- Kakashi lanzo un Kunai a estos – con esto marcaran su progreso, irán delimitando la altura a la que han llegado en el árbol cada vez que intente subir, hasta que logren llegar a lo más alto- dijo este bajando ahora del árbol

\- y yo que voy a hacer Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura aun en el árbol

-Tú y Goten, vayan a vigilar cómo va la construcción del puente, deben asegurarse de que nada ni nadie interfiera en esta- dijo Kakashi mientras miraba como Naruto y Sasuke comenzaban con su entrenamiento –me quedare aquí para ayudarlos un poco –

Sakura solo comenzó a descender lentamente del árbol hasta llegar abajo y mirar como los chicos intentaban subir a este y como caían-claro Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura mirando como Goten se acercaba a ellos

Goten miraba a Naruto y Sasuke intentaban subir mientas caminaba hacia Sakura y Kakashi –vaya, eso sí que parece difícil, aunque bueno yo lo intente y destroce el árbol-

-eso es porque el ki es muy denso y pesado en comparación al chackra- dijo Kakashi también si despegar la vista de estos dos

-bueno, Goten y yo iremos a vigilar el puente Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura disponiéndose a seguir su camino de regreso a la construcción

-espera – dijo Naruto yendo donde Sakura para luego hablar en susurros – tu eres buena en esto, podrías darme un consejo- dijo mientras cubría con sus manos para que nadie más los escuchara –pero no le digas a Sasuke-

Sakura rodeo los ojos y le hablo en susurros a este mientras los demás miraban como Naruto y ella hablaba en susurros

-o ya veo, muchas gracias Sakura- dijo este para volver a seguir intentando junto a Sasuke volver

-vamos Goten, debemos cuidar la construcción del puente- dijo está retomando el paso hacia la construcción siendo seguida por Goten quien puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y caminaba de forma despreocupada

Mientras tanto una figura femenina en el cielo con un cuerpo voluptuoso y un traje rojo con negro flotaba cerca del lugar sentada sobre un extraño báculo mirando con una sonrisa hacia abajo donde se encontraba Goten – así que es el, los supremos kaio realmente creen que el podrá detenernos? No siento un gran poder en el solo es basura- dijo esta para luego mirar hacia el bosque.- pero con su capacidad de usar ki será un problema, tendré que acelerar las cosas y asegurarme de que muera- esta voló con su báculo hacia las profundidades del bosque riendo un poco de forma maléfica

Goten volvió la mirada hacia el cielo –uh?-

Sakura noto esto y miro a Goten con una ceja arqueada – que haces? Hay que darnos prisa –

-lo siento, creí sentir que alguien nos estaba viendo – dijo este volviendo a ver a Sakura y seguir su camino

-Zabuza- dijo está mirando a todos lados asustada pensando que serían emboscados

-no te preocupes, creo que solo fue mi imaginación – dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Sakura –solo sigamos si algo pasa yo te protejo – dijo mientras seguía caminando

-eh?- dijo Sakura mirando a Goten quien seguía caminando para luego retomar su paso junto a él para ir al puente

* * *

 **ATALAYA DE KAMI**

-jum, parece que una molestia ya hizo presencia y podría complicar las cosas- decía kami-sama a un costado de la atalaya mirando en dirección a la ubicación de Goten- no cree? Jikan-sama?-

-"así que ya sabias "- decía este telepáticamente a Kami-sama

-es imposible ocultarlo de usted, ya que usted percibe las perturbaciones del tiempo y son-Goten es una de ellas-

-"es cierto, al parecer el supremo kaio-sama sigue siendo un novato si cree que no lo notaria"- dijo esto para luego reír un poco

-eso no importa ahora, ya la viste no es así?- dijo este con un tono serio

-"si, así es"- este también puso un tono de voz serio-"ya también ellos lo han notado y no creo que planeen nada bueno, van a empezar a moverse, ellos fueron la causa de que Zen-oh-sama nos destruyera en primer lugar"-

-si, al parecer van a empezar a moverse para acabar con Goten ya que es su mayor obstáculo-

-"bueno, Goten debe ser quien acabe con ellos no? Para eso fue que el supremo kaio-sama lo trajo a nuestro universo, pero…. Aun no es su mayor obstáculo"- decía Jikan con un tono de desinterés

\- a que te refieres que aún no es su mayor obstáculo?- dijo Kami-sama algo intrigado

-"ya verás con el tiempo"-

-pero recuerda que ellos lo tienen a él… y si deciden usarlo contra Goten podría ser….- este no pudo hablar pues fue interrumpido

-"eso sí sería un problema, pero tengo a alguien que se encargara de él si llega aparecer tal vez pueda acabar o ser un obstáculo lo suficientemente grande para él, no podemos dejar que se acerque a Goten, por ahora seguiré observando"- dijo para luego cortar la comunicación

-alguien que se encargara de él?- dijo pensativo un momento-será acaso?-

* * *

 **PAÍS** **DE LAS OLAS**

-n-no es necesario que hagas eso G-Goten- decía Sakura con los ojos como platos mientras una sombra gigantesca pasaba frente a ella

-no es ningún problema para mí- decía Goten sosteniendo algo entre sus manos –además si ayudo podremos irnos más rápido y evitar confortamientos innecesarios – decía mientras dejaba lo que cargaba que era un montón de vigas de acero puro que podrían fácilmente pesar 10 toneladas

-eso es, muy bien chico, eres muy fuerte- decía uno de los trabajadores del puente

-gracias- dijo Goten mientras caminaba por una pequeña rampa hacia un Bote que estaba abajo el cual tenía más vigas de acero

-pero Goten… de verdad no te molesta... levantar tanto… peso?- decía Sakura aun sorprendida por lo que hacía Goten y lo hacía parecer tan fácil

Goten solo seguía sonriendo mientras traía y llevaba grandes vigas de acero–no la verdad no, cuando llegamos y vi los inconvenientes que tenían para llevar esas vigas porque la grúa se había averiado pensé en ayudar, y así no solo quedarme sentado observando–

-bueno, sí pero… olvídalo, tienes razón así acabaran más rápido el puente y podremos volver a casa- dijo está suspirando para luego seguir mirando como Goten llevaba y traía bloques –"quien diría que Goten, escondiera tantas cosas… y que es de otro universo quiero decir, es algo increíble, ya veo porque tendría miedo de decirlo, tal vez no creyéramos en sus palabras pero… "

-muchacho, déjanos pagarte por ayudarnos con esto, realmente nos sacaste de un embrollo y con tu ayuda acabaremos más pronto el puente- decía uno de los constructores sacando algo de dinero del poco dinero que tenían para darle a Goten

-no señor, yo no los estoy ayudando por dinero solo lo hago porque quería ayudar jaja, guarde su dinero señor seguro usted lo necesita más que yo- dijo Goten con una sonrisa a este mismo

-vaya realmente eres muy amable-

-"él es un chico muy amable, no creo que nos haya mentido, imagino lo duro que debió ser para el no poder decirnos la verdad"- Sakura solo sonrió alegremente mientras se ponía de pie –Goten, no te importa si voy a casa verdad tu puedes seguir aquí no?-

Goten la miro y sonrió asintiendo –Si claro yo me encargo Sakura –

Sakura decidió volver a casa entonces –"le diré a la hija del viejo Tazuna para ir a comprar cosas para la cena"- pensó esta mientras caminaba

* * *

 **EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

-aquí esta- decía la misma figura femenina que estaba espiando a Goten ahora se encontraba en las profundidades del Bosque en el país de las olas –ese sujeto esta por aquí- de repente de su báculo salía un resplandor del cual una especie de ciempiés comenzaba a brotar y caminaba por su cuerpo hasta su mano derecha-tu mi mascota, ve a buscar lo y luego vayan a matar a ese niño-

El ciempiés salió disparado de la mano derecha de esta hacia el bosque en un parpado cayendo entre los árboles y camuflándose como un camaleón para comenzar a buscar su objetivo

-eso es- esta misma comenzó a reír de una forma malévola – si de verdad los supremos kaio creen que ese niño acabara con nosotros, les demostraremos que nos están subestimando demasiado- esta seguía riendo mientras su figura desaparecía en lo alto

El ciempiés se seguía moviendo por medio del bosque hasta llegar a una especie de cascaron gigante que era sostenido alejado del suelo por los árboles del cual se escuchaban salir quejidos de dolor. Este mismo se movió acercándose sigilosamente a este lugar para escabullirse por un agujero entre la madera de la casa

-ese maldito mocoso- decía un Zabuza quien estaba en cama quejándose de dolor –lo voy a Matar-

-no debes de esforzarte tanto, aun tienes muchos huesos rotos- decía aquel chico que se había llevado a Zabuza sin su mascara

-cállate Haku- decía Zabuza –ese maldito mocoso, con dos simples golpes me hizo pedazos aunque uno de esos golpes haya sido mi propia técnica eso lo hace más humillante- la puerta de aquel lugar se abría y se veía entrar a tres hombres a aquel lugar

-el jounin invencible de la neblina, más bien el inútil de la neblina- decía un hombre de baja estatura con un traje y lentes oscuros acompañado de dos hombres armados

Al escuchar eso el muchacho llamado Haku se puso de pie –Gatō- dijo de una forma amenazante mientras los acompañantes de ese pequeño sujeto desenfundaban sus armas listos para defender

-tranquilos yo me encargo- dijo Gatō acercándose al lugar donde estaba Zabuza recostado-que tienes que decirme con respecto a lo que sucedió, no te hagas- dijo este acercando su mano al rostro de Zabuza –no te hagas el sordo y contesta-

Antes de que Gatō pudiera poner su mano sobre Zabuza Haku la había sujetado con fuerza –no pongas tus inmundas manos sobre el-

-AH! MI MANO!- los hombres de Gatō se disponían a matar Haku hasta que sintieron como Haku estaba empuñando las espadas que ellos portaban contra las gargantas de los mismos

-como, nadie es tan rápido- dijeron los dos sujetos al verse sometidos

-no me provoque, que estoy de mal humor- decía Haku con un rostro de pura ira para luego lanzar las espadas de estos lejos

-está bien- dijo Gatō alejándose –una última oportunidad, pero nada más, si no los vendré a matar yo mismo- estos salieron del lugar rápidamente

-no era necesario que hicieras eso Haku- debajo de la sabana donde estaba Zabuza este tenía un kunai listo para atacar a Gatō

-lo sé, pero no podemos matar a Gatō, es nuestro único respaldo, llamaríamos mucho la atención y volverían a perseguirnos, debemos contenernos- dijo Haku sonriéndole a Zabuza

El ciempiés se escabullo hasta la espada gigantesca de Zabuza sin ser detectado por ninguno de estos pues su capacidad de camuflaje no solo ocultaba su forma física también su presencia y este se quedó escondido en la espada de este esperando la mejor oportunidad

* * *

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS EN CASA DEL VIEJO TAZUNA**

 **-** Quiero más por favor- decía Naruto y Sasuke a la vez levantando su plato pidiendo más comida para luego mira se de forma desafiante y luego vomitar

-PARA QUE PIDEN MAS COMIDA SI LUEGO VAN A VOMITAR?!- decía Sakura con un rostro enojado mirando a ambos

-Debo comer más-decía Sasuke limpiando su boca del vomito

-debo comer más que Sasuke y seré mejor que el- dijo Naruto haciendo lo mismo

-más por favor- dijo Goten ya pidiendo otro poco de comida ya habiendo acumulado 20 platos a su alrededor llamando la atención de estos dos que seguían compitiendo entre ellos pues no creían poder superar a Goten

-claro aquí tienes- decía la hija de Tazuna sirviendo más comida a este con una sonrisa pero no a los otros dos pues no veía que fuera bueno para ellos seguir

Goten seguía comiendo alegremente sin preocupaciones –deben comer si quieres ser fuertes- decía con una sonrisa en sus labios con sus mejillas llenas

-no creo que podamos competir con Tigo en eso Goten- decía Naruto aun con cara de asco pues realmente ya no creía poder comer mas

-"no había visto comer a nadie de esa manera"- decía Sasuke aun impresionado por la cantidad de comida que ya había comido Goten

-Tu cállate Goten, comes como cerdo- decía Sakura enojada por la poca ética que tenía Goten al comer –mastica antes de hablar-

Goten solo siguió comiendo hasta que no se podía ver su rostro por todos los platos que había acumulado frente a el – vaya quede satisfecho- dijo levantándose y estirándose-por cierto tu no vas a comer?- dijo Goten volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta

-Inari no seas tímido y ven a saludar-decía el viejo Tazuna quien también estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo

Al final el pequeño niño decidió mostrarse a los ninjas solo yendo con su abuelo sin dirigirles la mirada a estos –lamento no haberte saludado ayer abuelo-

El viejo Tazuna reía mientras abrazaba al pequeño niño –miren este es mi pequeño nieto Inari, saluda-

Kakashi y los demás saludaron al pequeño de forma amistosa pero este no parecía tener ganas de hacer nuevos amigos

-deberían largarse, a este paso Gatō los matara a todos – decía este mirándolos

-que dijiste mocoso?- decía Naruto levantándose de la mesa enojado mirando al pequeño

-no seas grosero Inari- decía la madre de este y la hija del conductor –ellos trajeron a tu abuelo sano y salvo hasta aquí-

-pero mamá no lo ves, Gatō y sus hombres volverán y los van a exterminar- decía el pequeño inari con una mirada fría a estos

-escúchame bien pequeño tú no sabes lo que es un súper ninja porque tienes frente a ti a uno- decía señalándose a sí mismo Naruto –pero mucho mejor y seré Hokage- decía con un puño levantado – ese sujeto no es rival para un héroe como yo-

-esa cosa de los héroes son tonterías, tu solo dices estupideces- dijo Inari enojado

-que dijiste mocoso – decía Naruto levantándose enojado para ir por este siendo sujetado por Sakura

-Calmate Naruto- decía Sakura sujetando a Naruto con fuerza

-no es cierto, los héroes si existen- dijo Goten levantándose de la mesa ayudando a llevar los platos donde el había comido hasta la cocina –mi hermano mayor era un Gran héroe-

Inari solo lo miro con desprecio para luego sonreír arrogante –dijiste era, así que tuvo el mismo final que todos los dichosos llamados "Heroes"-

Goten después de dejar los platos y escuchar lo que dijo solo pudo sonreír y voltear a ver a Inari con una Sonrisa –Mi hermano, usaba un traje ridículo con capa y un extraño casco- decía este rascando su cabeza avergonzado –él fue un Gran héroe, salvo a muchas personas y ayudo a muchos hasta que…-

Inari solo se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso a su habitación con su mirada sombria

-hasta que conoció a Videl y se casó con ella y tuvo una linda hija que es mi sobrina –dijo riendo un poco

-Que?- dijo Inari deteniéndose para voltear a ver a Goten

-ahora es un padre de familia, se dedica más a sus estudios y a ser un gran investigador aun ayuda a las personas igual que mi padre, pero bueno solo de vez en cuando usando aquel traje de nuevo- Goten solo sonrió y se acercó al pequeño – no digas que los héroes no existe, tu puedes ser un héroe cualquiera puede serlo, solo debes tener la determinación de ayudar a los demás- Goten siguió su camino hasta el cuarto dejando a todos sorprendidos por las palabras que había dicho –porque hasta el más pequeño acto puede marcar la diferencia-

Inari se quedó en silencio para luego solo chasquear su lengua y seguir su camino – solo son estupideces, váyanse por donde vinieron si quieren seguir viviendo-

-oye- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Inari –si yo soy un súper ninja, Goten es un millón de veces mejor que yo- dijo sonriendo de forma confiada

-como sea, no digan que no les advertí- Inari se fue hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Después de eso el viejo Tazuna les explico todo lo relacionado al padre de Inari de que el no conoció a su verdadero padre pero el había tenido un padre adoptivo que fue el esposo de su hija y crio a inari como si fuera su propio hijo y lo habían nombrado Héroe de ese pequeño pueblo y les conto también de como habia sido asesinado por los hombres de Gatō y había sido ejecutado en público para demostrar el poder de Gatō y atemorizar al pueblo

Goten había escuchado todo desde la habitación pues aunque su audición no era tan buena como la del señor piccolo pero como Saiyajin también tenía buna capacidad auditiva –ya veo…-

Naruto se levantó de su puesto y salió por la puerta

-oye a dónde vas?- dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto salir

-voy a demostrarlo, le demostrare que los héroes existen- dijo corriendo de regreso al bosque para seguir entrenando

-ese Tonto, ya no tiene reservas de Chakra y aun así- decía Sakura sujetando su cabeza con un ceño fruncido

Todos volvieron a sus cuartos después de comer y pasaron una noche tranquila sin imaginar lo que se aproximaba

Al día siguiente Naruto había pasado toda la noche fuera todos los demás se encontraban desayunando excepto claro Naruto pues no estaba

-Buenos días a todos- decía Sakura bostezando y sentándose junto a Sasuke para desayunar

-Buenos días- dijeron todos incluso Goten con la boca llena de comida

-Mastica antes de hablar- dijo Sakura enojada con Goten

-jum me iré a dar un paseo- dijo Sasuke levantándose para salir por la puerta

-pero Sasuke estamos desa…- Sakura no pudo terminas al ver el plato de Sasuke ya vacío –eso fue rápido-

Goten se encontraba desayunando como de costumbre ya tenía más de 20 platos en la mesa vacíos para luego levantarse –señor Tazuna me iré adelantando- Goten ayudo a llevar los platos y salió por la puerta para ir

-eh claro… ten cuidado- dijo Tazuna al ver a Goten salir apresurado

-el también llevaba mucha prisa- dijo Sakura – comenzando a desayunar –Naruto no vino a desayunar, vaya debe estar muerto claro debe de haberse quedado sin Chakra-

-bueno, llevémosle algo para que coma, seguro le hace falta – dijo Kakashi ya habiendo acabado de comer sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Estos fueron con Naruto quien ya se había encontrado con Haku creyendo que era mujer hasta que este le dijo que era hombre y ya había logrado escalar alto en el árbol y seguían subiendo más y más en el árbol junto a Sasuke

Esa misma noche, todos estaban reunidos para la cena excepto tres personas que resaltaban por su ausencia

-vaya primero eran Naruto y Sasuke ahora Goten- decía Sakura mientras cenaba

-bueno pues…- el viejo Tazuna no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Naruto y Sasuke que entraban por la puerta –que pasa parece que los hubiera arañado un Gato-

Naruto solo sonrió –lo logramos, llegamos a la sima del árbol los dos-

-muy bien, mañana seguiremos avanzando- dijo Kakashi mirándolos a los dos

-uh?- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-ambos serán guarda espaldas de Tazuna- dijo Kakashi sin mas

-Genial- dijo Naruto cayendo al suelo agotado

-realmente eres un tonto Naruto- dijo Sasuke mirándolo en el suelo

Naruto se volvió a levantar y fue a la mesa para cenar junto con Sasuke pero luego noto que aún faltaba alguien –um? Y Goten… ya ceno tan rápido jaja-

-no él no ha llegado- dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto

-que? No estaba con el viejo Tazuna?- dijo este intrigado

-como estaba diciendo antes de que ustedes llegaran, cuando termino de subir los andamios con sus manos- dijo este para volver a ser interrumpido

-que él hace que?- dijeron Naruto y Sasuke

-cállense, después les explico- dijo Sakura para luego mirar a Tazuna –que paso con Goten?-

-bueno, él fue hacia el bosque creí que había ido con ustedes dos- dijo señalando Tazuna señalando a los dos

-no… él no fue con nosotros, tú lo viste en algún lado Sasuke- dijo Naruto mirando a su compañero

-no, no lo vi – dijo de forma pensativo

Estos se quedaron pensativos y algo preocupados pero luego escucharon a alguien entrar de nuevo

-vaya huele delicioso- dijo Goten entrando con sus ropas destrozadas y sucias –me muero de hambre-

Todos lo miraron como Goten entraba y tomaba asiento

-vaya tú te ves peor que esos dos- dijo Tazuna señalando a Sasuke y Naruto

-das asco donde estabas?- dijo Sakura mirando a Goten de arriba abajo pues su doji naranja estaba lleno de agujeros como si hubiera estado en una pelea y estaba lleno de polvo

-estaba entrenando- dijo este mientras la madre de inari le servía su comida y le traía muchos más platos pues ya sabía de su apetito

-te fuiste a entrenar por tu cuenta?-pregunto Kakashi ya habiendo terminado de comer sin que nadie lo notara

-bueno, Naruto y Sasuke se estaban esforzando yo también quería entrenar aunque claro no trepando arboles pero quiero hacerme fuerte- dijo este comenzando a comer muy rápido todo lo que le habían servido

-son solo tonterías- dijo inari llamando la atención de todos pero Goten solo lo miraba de reojo mientras comía – no importa cuánto se esfuercen, cuanto entrenamiento tengan, Gatō tiene un ejército y vendrá a matarlos a todos, así ha sido siempre el fuerte vence al débil-

Goten dejo su plato en la mesa y tomo otro –bueno, entonces debemos seguir entrenando para ser más fuertes- este siguió comiendo

-cállate tú no sabes nada, solo dices estupideces mejor lárgate, NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE TRATEN COMO BASURA!- dijo este gritando a Goten pero antes de poder decir nada

-Callate- dijo Naruto quien estaba apoyado en la mesa como si fuera a dormir –mirate ahí llorando y sufriendo haciéndote la víctima- este tenía un rostro sombrío para luego levantar su mirada con puro enojo – tu solo eres un Cobarde!- dijo para luego levantarse y alejarse de la mesa

Inari solo se alejó con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras los demás miraban incautos mientras Kakashi se levantaba de la mesa para ir a hablar con Inari, este le conto las cosas por las que había pasado Naruto y el sufrimiento y dolos que a tenido y disculparse por las palabras tan crueles que este le había dicho Naruto.

 **EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE**

-Parece que ya estas mejorando Zabuza- decía Haku a su lado mientras Zabuza se ponía de pie de la cama y estiraba un poco su cuerpo

-si, parece que podre contra atacar lo antes posible – decía este acercándose a su espada

-no creo que sea lo más recomendable- dijo Haku recordando lo que sucedió la última vez –ese chico sigue ahí, es peligroso-

-jum ahora me siento mucho mejor, antes solo tuvo suerte- dijo este enojado –ya veras, los voy a matar… a todos los matare mañana morirán-

Haku se le notaba preocupado pero su lealtad era más grande que eso –Si, así es-

Parece que Zabuza no se dará por vencido aun, y está decidido a Matar a Goten a pesar de haber sido testigo de la enorme diferencia de poder y habilidad, al parecer el ser derrotado por un niño es muy humillante pero aquella mujer parecía también tener sus planes para acabar con Goten

-jumjumjumjum pobre niño, fue traído aquí para morir- aquella mujer que se ocultaba entre las sombras –no te enojes con migo sino con esos que te arrebataron todo para traerte aquí- sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor morado

En ese mismo instante Zabuza estaba tomando su espada y el ciempiés aprovecho para lanzarse sobre el –pero qué?- dijo Zabuza al ver como ese insecto saltaba a su rostro y comenzaba a a bajar hasta su pecho con intentos fallidos de quitárselo de encima hasta que este comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo

-Zabuza que sucede?- dijo Haku acercándose a este quien empezó a dar un grito desgarrador

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaba Zabuza mientras este insecto entraba en su cuerpo hasta que entro totalmente en él y un aura de color morado lo rodeaba por completo y sus ojos brillaban del mismo color –G..Gak… este… poder…- decía entre cortado

-Zabuza?- Haku toco su hombro pero de inmediato lo retiro al sentir como si electricidad le hubiera pasado por su mano –que… que sucede?- decía con sus ojos muy abiertos ante esa emanación de energía tan intensa que tenia

-jaja…jaja- se escuchaba una risa entrecortada hasta que comenzó a ser una risa intensa –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTA SESACION ES INCREIBLE JAJAJAJA-

De repente una voz en la cabeza de Zabuza se escuchaba era una voz femenina que le hablaba –Vamos, cálmate un poco, centra esa energía y ocúltala, podrías llamar mucho la atención- después de eso el aura de Zabuza desapareció haciendo que este cayera al suelo respirando de forma agitada

-Zabuza- dijo haku acercándose a socorrerlo

-Mañana…- decía Zabuza respirando difícilmente –Mañana será el fin de todos esto-

Parece que todo podría salirse de control

 **DEVUELTA AL PUEBLO**

Todos ya dormían plácidamente, menos Goten quien estaba flotando sobre el pueblo con un rostro de horror –que es esto…. Que es esta energía?- decía mirando a esa dirección donde antes Zabuza había liberado esa energía –no puede ser-

Que podrá suceder ahora a Goten, quien es esa extraña mujer? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Goten Adventures in Konoha

* * *

Bueno chicos es todo por mi parte este mes, aunque no sé cuándo lo suba, saben que estos mensajes al final lo escribo cuando comienzo el capítulo y lo voy actualizando cada dia con cada detalle que vaya poniendo para explicarlos y cuando aún las ideas están frescas en mi mente por cierto, Feliz año nuevo a todos y felices reyes, espero les hayan dado lo que pidieron y les hayan traídos sus PC Gamers con Graficas 1080 jeje

Sé que muchos estaban emocionados o expectantes por lo que fuera a decir Goten pero en realidad lo dijo todo y no dijo nada ya que sabemos que hay mucho más que contar sobre Goten

Muchos sabrán en quien me inspire para crear a la bruja que quiere matar a Goten y otros que no, si no saben quién es pues busquen a Towa de DB Xenoverse o de DB online o DB héroes

Las cosas se pondrán intensas en el próximo capítulo y parece que se acerca el fin de la saga de Zabuza xD tengo algunas ideas pero les preguntare en un futuro para tomar esta decisión, claro escojere a algunos pocos porque no puedo hacer spoilers jejej

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y les deseo un feliz regreso a clases para los que ya están y los próximos en entrar


	8. El Demonio de la Niebla

Waspir Gracias espero poder hacer una historia que sea del agrado de todos jeje

gajer1226 pues lo estaba pensando pues tienen la misma voz pero tendría que hacerlo con muchos personajes como kisame y Vegeta y también Hidan que sería la voz de Goku en latino claro y lo hare xD

guest34 ya veo a lo que te refieres, puede ser un buen ejercicio para ellos y seria de mucha ayuda el no tener que usar posiciones de manos podría ver si puedo hacerlo de esa forma

Guest si es cierto y no sé si tú eres el mismo que arriba jeje

Nexxoz Highdraco Gracias espero que sea de tu agrado

ShadowHS lo estaba pensando, sería hacer justicia con Lee jeje ya que solo tiene taijutsu

JonhSuper me inspire en ella pero no será igual, aun no le doy un nombre a la bruja pero si tienen alguna idea me la dicen porque ahí estoy seco jaja xD

jplaya2023 translate all chapters into English?

* * *

 **PAIS DE LAS OLAS MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-Apresúrate Naruto- decía Sakura enojada mirando al peli rubio como salía medio arreglado de la casa

-Ya voy ya voy- decía este poniéndose su chamarra naranja –no tienes por qué gritar-

-es que eres muy lento- decía Sakura suspirando enojada

-bien, ya están todos hay que irnos- dijo Kakashi siendo seguido por Sakura, Sasuke y el viejo Tazuna

-um? Pero si falta Goten- dijo Naruto señalando hacia atrás

-el no vendrá hoy- dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto

-eh? Porque no?- dijo Naruto confundido

Goten se encontraba en cama durmiendo aun a pesar de lo que sintió la noche anterior el habia estado entrenando mucho el día anterior y estaba agotado y se notaba que nada lo fuera a despertar

-Claro que no vendrá Idiota porque a diferencia de ti y de Sasuke el estuvo haciendo Guardia todos estos días mientras estaban escalando el árbol- dijo Sakura mirándolo de reojo con sus brazos cruzados

-si eso es verdad porque vienes tú también Sakura?- dijo Sasuke con su tono frio de voz-tu no estabas haciendo guardia con él?-

-eh… pues veras- decía Sakura nerviosa

-porque ella ayer en vez de acompañar a Goten se fue de compras con la hija del viejo Tazuna – dijo Kakashi mirando a Sakura quien lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa

-así que es por eso- dijo Naruto

-bien podemos dejarnos de tonterías eh irnos- decía el viejo Tazuna –estamos por terminar este puente- este tomo la delantera siendo seguido por los otros

El grupo de ninjas junto a Tazuna caminaron en dirección hacia el lugar donde se estaba construyendo el puente mientras hablaban de cosas triviales por el camino pero al llegar no se encontrarían con nada bueno

-QUE?!- decía el viejo Tazuna al ver a todos los obreros tirados en el piso con quejidos de dolor-que paso aquí alguien nos atacó- una intensa neblina comenzaba a rodearlos de nuevo

-"será el?"- pensaba Kakashi – Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto en posición- dijo mientras los tres Genin junto a Kakashi rodearon a Tazuna para protegerlo

-Kakashi, es Zabuza verdad? Este es su jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina – decía Sakura con su kunai en mano

Todo estaba en un ambiente tenso pues habia mucho silencio en medio de tanta neblina Sasuke tenía un leve temblor en su mano y Naruto un leve tic en su rostro

-Vaya, lamento haberte hehco esperar Kakashi- se escuchaba entre la neblina la voz de Zabuza –veo que sigues con esos mocosos pero falta uno… bueno no importa, le llevare de regalo los cadáveres de sus amigos, mira incluso esos dos ya están temblando, patéticos- en eso aparecieron 8 clones de Zabuza rodeando a estos

-jum- Naruto sonrio al ver a Zabuza –no temblamos por miedo- dijo de forma arrogante

-es por la emoción- continúo Sasuke también con una sonrisa arrogante

-haganlo chicos- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa notoria sobre su máscara mientras Naruto y Sasuke saltaron al ataque y destruyeron todos los clones de agua sin dificultad

-así que ya sabían que eran clones eh? Jum parece que ya tienes con quien jugar Haku- dijo Zabuza haciéndose presente ante ellos junto al chico con la mascara

-asi que era verdad que trabajaban en equipo, parece que mi teoría era cierta- dijo Kakashi

-no se preocupe Kakashi-Sensei, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Naruto acercándose al lado de Saskue

-solo me vas a estorbar- dijo Sasuke sonriendo arrogante a Naruto

Ambos pelearon contra Haku aunque claro Sasuke trataba de hacer a un lado a Naruto mientras Haku lanzaba sus agujas y seguía el ritmo a ambos pues era difícil más de lo que esperaba así que tuvo que usar su técnica secreta y encerrarlos en una cúpula con espejos donde todo ocurrió igual pues solo lo único diferente es que esta vez Naruto ya estaba en el lugar

Mientras eso sucedía Kakashi y Zabuza volvían a enfrascarse en un combate en medio de la neblina mientras Sakura seguía protegiendo a Tazuna

\- Veamos quien estorba a quién?- dijo Naruto

Mientras tanto en la casa del viejo Tazuna dos asesinos Gatō habían ido a tomar de rehén a la hija del viejo Tazuna

-este es el lugar no es asi?- decía uno de los asesinos con cabello blanco y una Katana

-si asi es- decía el otro quien tenía el cabello castaño un parche en el ojo y una barba de chivo

Ambos entraron haciendo pedazos una pared tomando a esta quien estaba en la cocina dejando caer un plato al ver a aquellos hombres que la tomaron a la fuerza trataban de llevársela frente a su hijo

-qué hacemos con el mocoso debemos llevarlo también- dijo el asesino de parche en el ojo

-no, Gatō solo quiere un rehén- dijo del de cabello blanco

-bien entonces- el asesino del parche sacaba su espada listo para matar a inari

-no esperen, no le hagan daño solo es un niño llévenme con ustedes pero no le hagan daño- decía está en un intento desesperado por salvar a su hijo

-jum tienes suerte- dijo el asesino de cabello blanco mientras ataba a la madre –vamos camina entonces-

Inari estaba completamente asustado –"no quiero morir… mamá"- pensaba este con sus ojos cerrados llenos de lágrimas mientras los sujetos se llevaban a su madre

-vaya – decía Goten fuera de la casa mientras se estiraba un poco y bostezaba ya tenía sus ropas puestas aunque eran las mismas que estaban rotas pues no había llevado un cambio de ropas–veo que vinieron a interrumpir mis sueños y la paz de esta casa- decía mirando a ambos asesinos con cara de sueño

-quien eres tú?- dijo uno de los asesinos con cabello blanco

-es uno de los ninjas que se queda en casa de Tazuna- decía el sujeto del parche sacando su espada –bien, tenía ganas de cortar algo-

-jum bueno solo es uno de los mocosos – ambos asesinos se movieron a gran velocidad a ambos lados de Goten listos para rebanarlo

-saben, sus energías me repugnan- Goten solo estiro ambos puños a ambos lados donde estaban estos dos golpeando el abdomen de cada uno de estos con parte de su fuerza dejándolos inconscientes de un solo Golpe –creo que será mejor que duerman por ahora ya que no me dejaron dormir a mí-

La madre de Inari e Inari quedaron sorprendidos al ver con qué facilidad los derroto –G-Goten- dijo la madre de Inari quien estaba atada de las manos

Goten se acercó a ella y le desato las manos –se encuentra bien?- dijo Goten mirándola después de desatar sus manos

-si… Muchas Gracias- dijo esta con una sonrisa a Goten para luego ir con su hijo

-eso… eso fue asombroso- dijo Inari mirando a Goten mientras su madre lo abrazaba –realmente genial, en cambio yo… yo no…- decía este al punto del llanto

-no te preocupes, sé que estabas asustado- dijo Goten mirándolo con una sonrisa –está bien tener miedo-

-pero… yo no puedo hacer nada… lo único que hago es llorar y victimizarme a mí mismo… solo soy débil- decía este llorando en brazos de su madre

-Inari- decía su madre mirándolo y tratando de calmarlo

-pues entonces, hazte más fuerte- dijo Goten sonriendo

-uh?- dijo Inari mirando ahora a Goten

-si esfuérzate, hazte mas fuerte y así podrás proteger a tus seres queridos- dijo Goten mirándolo con determinación-así lograras ser un héroe-

Inari se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos-pero… -

-no hay pero que valga, los que son débiles son porque así lo quieren, tú quieres ser alguien más fuerte y valiente no? Pues hazlo –

Inari se quedó en silencio para luego sonreír –si, así es yo seré fuerte-

Goten solo sonrió –así se habla- Goten se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa pero luego su cara cambio totalmente para mirar en la dirección del puente –"otra vez? Ahora ahí en ese lugar? Esto es malo"-

Tanto Inari como su madre notaron el cambio repentino de la actitud de Goten –sucede algo?- pregunto la madre

-no se preocupen-dijo Goten mirándolos para luego sonreír –pronto todo terminara- Goten dio un salto para luego Volar en dirección al puente-"desapareció de nuevo…. Naruto"-

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUENTE**

La batalla había seguido igual que en la serie, Naruto al ver muerto supuestamente a Sasuke había dejado ver un pequeño destello del poder del Zorro y había ido al ataque de Haku y destruido su domo de espejos, mientras tanto Kakashi había atrapado a Zabuza con sus perros ninja, con la presencia de Naruto en el lugar desde el principio de la Batalla los acontecimientos sucedieron más rápido que en la historia original.

-muy bien Zabuza se acabaron las charlas y es hora de acabar con tigo, pero no será con el sharingan, ni imitaciones de otros jutsus ninja, será con mi propia técnica- dijo Kakashi mientras comenzaba hacer poses de mano para luego con su mano izquierda sujetar su mano derecha comenzando a acumular chakra en la palma de su mano de la cual salían varios reyos a su alrededor

-q-que es eso…su chakra es tan fuerte que es visible-decía un Zabuza sorprendido al ver la energía de este que emanaba con gran intensidad

-Cuchilla Relampago- dijo Kakashi sujetando en su mano aquella gran Técnica muy característica de el –no permitiré que Matea a Tazuna, él es un hombre noble pero tú solo eres una enfermedad que debe ser destruida- dijo para lanzarse corriendo hacia Zabuza dispuesto a matarlo

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba peleando con aquel chico estando a punto de concluir la batalla contra Haku también

-sabes tuve un presentimiento el día que nos conocimos en el Bosque- decía ya un Haku completamente hecho polvo por la pelea –somos muy parecidos, estoy seguro de que me entiendes y solo lamento que seas tu quien se manche con mi sangre indigna-

-estas seguro?- decía Naruto sorprendido-de que ese es el único camino?-

-asi es- dijo Haku resignado a su destino de morir

-Bien- dijo Naruto tomando su kunai y corriendo hacia Haku-esto es por Sasuke, él también tenía un sueño-

-"Gracias Naruto, no vayas a Fallar"-dijo Haku cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe final pero luego reacciono sujeto la mano de Naruto para luego hacer un sello de manos –lo siento Naruto, aun no estoy listo para morir- de repente este desapareció

En ese momento justo llego Goten aterrizando junto a Sakura quien se sorprendió pero luego recordó que este podía volar pero Tazuna no así que se asustó más

-me alegro mucho que estés aquí- decía Sakura aliviada de ver a Goten pues ella ahora le tenía mucha confianza a Goten

Goten solo miraba serio en la dirección donde estaba la neblina para luego levantar su mano –AHHH!- dijo para que una ráfaga de viento saliera de repente obligando a Sakura a cubrirse un poco y a cubrir a Tazuna mientras esta ráfaga disipaba un poco la neblina alejándola para poder ver la escena delante de ellos

Después de que la niebla se disipara por la energía de Goten, se veía a Naruto con su kunai en mano a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo inerte de Sasuke mientras se veia como Kakashi tenía su mano puesta en Haku quien se había usado a sí mismo como escudo humano para salvar a Zabuza mientras había lanzado agujas al pergamino de invocación de Kakashi haciendo que los perros rastreadores desaparecieran.

La sangre de haku salía por su boca y el lugar donde había impactado el ataque de Kakashi –Za-Bu-Za- decía difícilmente sujetando la mano de Kakashi en su pecho dando su último suspiro de vida

-se atravesó y recibió mi ataque… salvo tu inútil vida- dijo Kakashi enojado al ver tal acto de aquel chico

-no es… el chico de la máscara?- decía Tazuna quien estaba junto a Goten y Sakura

-"bien Haku, no solo me diste mi vida sino la de Kakashi"- este tomo el mango de su gran espada pero antes de que pudiera si quiera abanicar para atacar a Kakashi Goten la había sujetado de su filo para que no pedidera moverla –Que?- dijo mirando de reojo hacia atrás mirando a Goten

Goten sujetaba el filo de la espada de Zabuza con una mirada sombría por la escena que estaba presenciando –tienes que calmarte un poco –decía con un tono de voz lleno de ira reprimida

-Goten- decía Nartuo aun con el Kunai mirando tal escena

-Naruto por aquí- decía Sakura saludando a Naruto –donde esta Sasuke-esta le miraba con una sonrisa

Naruto solo desvió la mirada tratando de ocultarle la verdad a Sakura

-no….- decía Sakura al notar la expresión de Naruto cambiando su sonrisa por una cara algo triste tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos

-no se preocupen…- dijo Goten sin haber movido ni un solo musculo del lugar sujetando aun la espada de Zabuza-el vivie… pero no por mucho-

-Qué?- dijo Naruto junto con Sakura al mismo tiempo

-yo que tú me concentraría en…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues Goten había desaparecido y aparecido delante de él golpeando fuertemente su estómago poniendo de rodillas a Zabuza delante de el

-Sakura…. Déjame llevarte con él, así no desobedecerás a tu sensei-dijo Tazuna mientras Sakura tomaba su mano y asentía para luego ambos ir corriendo a la ubicación de Sasuke

Kakashi miro a Goten mientras este sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de Haku –Goten… tu-

-Kakashi-Sensei… yo me encargare desde aquí- dijo Goten dejando a Zabuza sufriendo de dolor mientras caminaba hacia Naruto y tomando de su dogi la bolsa con semillas del ermitaño dándole una a Naruto-ve y dásela a Sasuke-

-pero… Goten…- decía Naruto aun en estado de Shock

Goten solo levanto la mirada dejando ver la ira que tenía dentro de el –Hazlo que te digo antes de que Sasuke muera-

Naruto se sorprendió por la actitud de su amigo cuando dijo eso así que solo asintió y corrió a donde estaba Sasuke y le comenzó a quitar las agujas para poder darle la semilla siendo ayudado por Sakura

-"vaya pobre Zabuza humillado por un niño"- se oía la voz de aquella bruja en la cabeza de Zabuza de forma burlona

Zabuza seguía en el suelo con ambas manos en su estómago con sus ojos inyectados en sangre parecía como si sus cuencas se fueran a salir –Cállate…. Y solo hazlo rápido…. Para matar a ese mocoso-

-"vaya estas ancioso, pero bien tú lo pediste… solo espero tu cuerpo lo soporte"- dijo aquella voz en su cabeza mientras reía de forma suave pero se notaba maldad en esta

El cuerpo se Zabuza fue rodeado por una intensa energía morada de nuevo y pequeños rayos negros rodeaban esa aura mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a reír mientras una fuerte oleada de viento comenzó a salir despendida de él despejando completamente la neblina dejando ver la luz del sol –AHHHHHHHHH!- Grito este como si sintiera un intenso dolor en su cuerpo mientras en este se marcaban las venas por gran parte de su cuerpo y se veía como fluía la sangre

Goten al sentir aquella energía solo volteo a ver a Zabuza pues sospechaba que aquella energía que había sentido la noche anterior era en la misma dirección en la que sabía estaba oculto Zabuza y ahora solo confirmaba sus sospechas –"esta energía… no estoy equivocado… esto es KI"-

-Qué te parece mocoso- hablo Zabuza con una voz distorsionada que se combinaba con una voz un tanto demoniaca- te gusta mi nuevo poder?-

Goten seguía con su temple serio y enojado por la situación pues al ver lo poco que apreciaba el sacrificio que el chico hizo por él lo hizo llegar casi a un punto de quiebre pero seguía resistiendo.

-te quedaste sin palabras JaJaJaJaJaJa es normal al ver tanto poder- decía Zabuza riendo de forma maniática

-eso solo es basura, lo que tengo delante mío solo es basura-dijo Goten mirando a Zabuza aun con odio

-que dijiste?-dijo Zabuza mirando a Goten con enojo

Mientras hablaban Naruto y Sakura le habían quitado todas las agujas a Sasuke y Naruto le dio de comer la semilla del ermitaño a este quien la comio difícilmente para luego reaccionar

-Sasuke- dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo abrazándolo felices de que estuviera en buen estado

-que paso?-dijo este confundido pues ya no tenía esperanzas de vivir luego de aquel ataque de Haku pero luego vio que Goten caminaba hacia un Zabuza que emanaba una enegia morada que lograba percibir que era gigantesca –que sucede?-

Los dos dejaron de abrazar a Sasuke y voltearon la mirada a Goten quien estaba a punto de pelear con Zabuza

-dije que eres una Basura- Goten se detuvo ya estando cerca de el para tenerlo cara a cara aunque este fuera más alto que el –tal como dijo Kakashi, quienes abandonan a sus camaradas son solo basura, el dio su vida por ti pero a ti no te importo, solo lo seguías utilizando para tu propio beneficio, por eso eres basura-

-el solo era un arma una herramienta para mí, solo cumplió con su deber- dijo Zabuza mirando por arriba a Goten –solo era un bueno para nada, no pudo con esos dos mocosos -

Goten al escucharlo decir Goten solo empuño sus puños con fuerza y le dio un Golpe a Zabuza en el rostro mandándolo a volar

Zabuza solo se reincorporo en el aire usando su espada de apoyo para detener su avance –jum eso no me dolió- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras las vendas de su rostro se comenzaban a destruirse dejando ver aquella sonrisa con sus dientes filosos

Goten seguía apretando sus puños –bueno para nada?- decía mientras su cabello se erizaba –Bueno para nada?- su cuerpo emanaba rayos azules mientras un aura azul de ki comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo –el único Bueno para nada- dijo levantando su mirada llena de ira –ERES TU¡- Grito Goten mientras el aura de su Ki salía revoloteando de color dorado y sus ojos cambiaban a un color azul verdoso vacilante pues no permanecía con ese color volviendo a su negro característico y su cabello se mantenía negro pero erizado –AHHHHH¡- al gritar de esa forma se logró divisar la imagen de un gran simio como si el alma y espíritu de saiyajin de Goten se dejara ver ante su adversario mesclando su propia voz con el Grito del simio Ozaru

Todos lograron divisar y escuchar el rugido aquella figura de un gran simio mientras Goten daba su grito de furia contenida pues con gran intensidad dejando asombrado a todos

-G-Goten?- dijo Naruto al ver a su amigo y a aquella figura formarse aquello hizo que el Zorro de las nueve colas dentro de Naruto abriera sus ojos pues sintió la energía que expulsaba Goten

-"qué demonios es eso?"- decía Kurama dentro de Naruto

-"Que es eso? Es un Kyubi?"- Pensaba Kakashi mirando a Goten con los ojos bien abiertos–"No, él no es de este universo… pero… que es eso entonces? En su universo él es un jinchuriki? Y si es así que poder tendría un kyubi con ki?"

Goten poco a poco se calmó pues quería evitar a toda costa transformarse en supersaiyajin a pesar de que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento cuando sentía una ira incontenible se transformaba por inercia su aura volvió a ser blanca y su cabello volvía a la normalidad

-"Que fue eso?"- decía aquella voz en la mente de Zabuza-"que haces ahí parado? ve y mata a ese mocoso!"-

Zabuza solo seguía mirando con un rostro lleno de ira para luego levantar su espada y desaparecer ante la vista de todos

Goten solo se dio media vuelta cruzando sus brazos frente a él mientras Zabuza aparecía con su espada lanzando un zarpazo hacia Goten que al chocar con sus antebrazos se escuchó un gran estruendo como si se tratara de una explosión

-Vaya, lograste bloquear mi ataque- decía Zabuza con su espada aun apoyada en los antebrazo de Goten aun aplicando fuerza para intentar romper su guardia

Goten poco a poco comenzaba a retroceder –jum solo dime… como conseguiste esta fuerza?- dijo levantando la mirada

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- Zabuza solo retrocedió unos cuantos metros –solo se que con este poder podre matarte –

-jum solo te diré que sigues siendo una basura no peor que una basura y no mereces ni el 50% de mi poder- dijo Goten sonriendo de forma arrogante

Al ver la sonrisa arrogante en Goten, Zabuza solo se enfureció mas haciendo que el aura Morada resaltara más –ya lo veremos mocoso!- dijo volviendo a lanzarse hacia Goten desapareciendo ante la vista de los demás por la velocidad

Goten solo se quedó inmóvil cuando Zabuza apareció de repente frente a él dejo que este lo golpeara con su espada y lo enviara a volar lejos del puente y de las casas de los pobladores

-Goten- dijo Sakura asustada al ver como Zabuza lo habia enviado lejos con su espada

Zabuza solo se lanzó de nuevo hacia adelante para seguir con el ataque hacia Goten

Sakura junto a Naruto querían salir a ayudar a Goten pero fueron detenidos por Kakashi

-Esperen Sakura, Naruto!- dijo este dejando el cadáver de Haku

-Kakashi-sensei- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-no podemos esperar, no ve que Goten necesita ayuda?- dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a Kakashi

Sakura asintió ante eso-así es, Zabuza parece más fuerte y aterrador que antes, seguro Goten va a necesitar….- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kakashi la interrumpió

-y que van a hacer? Si ven que Goten tiene problemas y ustedes van, podrían ser solo presa fácil para Zabuza y estorbarle en la pelea- decía seriamente Kakashi

-Pero- esta vez decía Sasuke quien se incorporaba pues el había presenciado todo estando sentado en el suelo – debe haber algo que nosotros podamos hacer para ayudar no cree? Si lo dejamos pelear solo no lo estaríamos abandonando?-

-no, el hizo esto a propósito, tal vez fue leve pero logre ver con mi Sharingan como Goten dejo que Zabuza lo golpeara pues movió su torso al de tal forma que la hoja de la espada solo rozara su cuerpo- Decía Kakashi mirando la dirección en la que había Salido volando Goten donde se lograban ver pequeños destellos de los choques de energía

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo viendo también aquellos destellos que sobresalían en los arboles del otro lado del puente

Mientras tanto cuando Goten vio que ya estaban lo más alejado del puente posible comenzó a contra atacar a Zabuza –es mi turno- dijo Goten esquivando la espada de Zabuza para luego golpear la mano que la sujetaba con una patada de su pie izquierdo haciendo que esta saliera volando y se clavara en los arboles

Zabuza retrocedió sujetando su muñeca –Maldito-

-"Ahora estamos lo suficientemente lejos del puente"- pensó Goten sin despegar la mirada de Zabuza

-No necesito mi espada para matarte-dijo Zabuza soltando su muñeca y mirando a Goten con una sonrisa Sádica –te asesinare con mis propias manos-

-jum, antes dime una cosa, como conseguiste ese poder- decía Goten pues pareciera que Zabuza había obtenido un Gran aumento de poder y no solo eso no era Chakra lo que emanaba como la última vez si no Ki

-no lo sé ni me importa, solo sé que con este poder podre matarte mocoso- dijo para volver a desaparecer por moverse a Gran velocidad mientras Goten hacia lo mismo desapareciendo los dos y comenzando una batalla a Gran velocidad

Se veían los destellos del choque de puños que se llevaba entre Goten y Zabuza dejando ondas expansivas como si fueran explosiones la batalla se llevaba a Gran velocidad a través del Bosque, Zabuza siempre trataba de atacar a Goten por la espalda –pero que cobarde eres- decía Goten al ver todos los intentos de Zabuza por atacarlo por la espalda

-no me importa como tengo que matarte- decía Zabuza lanzando una patada derecha a Goten solo para que este solo diera un salto y con una patada giratoria golpear con su pie derecho a Zabuza para mandarlo a volar contra los arboles

-"que estás haciendo?"- decía la voz dentro de Zabuza

-Callate, solo aumenta más mi poder para acabar con el- decía Zabuza reincorporándose

-"más poder? Está bien… aunque ya tu cuerpo lo está pasando mal no me importa solo mátalo"-

-solo hazlo, necesito más poder para matarlo- decía Zabuza levantándose y mirando a Goten

-"está bien tú lo pediste"-

-vamos ni con ese poder puedes hacerme frente- decía Goten viendo como Zabuza se ponía de pie

-Eso crees?- de repente el aura morada de Zabuza se volvía más intensa y comenzaba a expulsar poderosas ráfagas de viento a su alrededor mientras su masa muscular aumentaba remarcando más venas en todos su cuerpo y su ropa se desgastaban por el incremente de su propio tamaño

Goten solo abrió los ojos pues la energía que emanaba Zabuza era incluso más poderosa que la que sintió la noche anterior-que sucede?-

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUENTE**

-parece que todos los trabajadores están bien, solo están heridos- decía Kakashi mientras junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura atendían a los trabajadores heridos por Zabuza y Haku

-eso es algo bueno-decía el viejo Tazuna quien también estaba ayudando con los heridos

-si todos están bien, ya podemos ir a ayudar a Goten?- dijo Naruto mirando a Kakashi

-que hablamos hace un momento? Debemos permanecer alejados de su enfrentamiento podríamos estorbarle además, debemos ver que este puente sea terminado- decía Kakashi mirando de nuevo al lugar donde Goten estaba peleando

-me temo que eso será imposible- decía la voz de Gatō al otro lado del puente rodeado de asesinos con una sonrisa

\- Gatō- dijo Kakashi mirando al magnate que mantenía atemorizado al pueblo

-este puente no se llevara a cabo pues aquí y ahora esta será su tumba- decía Gatō para luego sonreír de forma arrogante

Todos los asesinos detrás de él reían de con todas su armas listas para masacrar a todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar

-jum, realmente crees que unos simples asesinos pueden vencer a unos ninjas expertos como nosotros?- decía Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-bueno eso ya lo veremos- dijo Gatō dando la orden a los asesinos para que fueran a matar a todos

Cuando estos se disponían a salir al ataque del otro lado del puente salió una poderosa ráfaga de viento de tal magnitud que todos incluso los asesinos tuvieron que sujetarse del suelo para no salir volando

Los 4 ninjas que se encontraban en el puente miraron en la dirección de donde salía todo ese viento que emanaba un aire de muerte y destrucción

-Gote- dijo Sakura preocupada por su compañero

* * *

 **EN EL BOSQUE**

-esa energía… es demasiada… tu cuerpo no soportara tanto poder si no estás acostumbrado- decía Goten tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Zabuza pues se notaba que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo por tanto poder

-no me importa- dijo este para luego de repente aparecer frente a Goten y darle un poderoso derechazo enviando a Goten a volar atravesando unos cuantos arboles

-GAH!- dijo Goten al por el puñetazo que le había dado Zabuza

-que sucede?- dijo Zabuza parado justo al lado de Goten quien acabab de chocar contra una Roca –ya no eres tan fuerte verdad- golpeo a Goten con su rodilla directo en el estómago con fuerza

-AH!- Goten solo sintió como si todo su aire hubiera sido sacado a la fuerza de su cuerpo

Zabuza solo reía pero en su mirada y en su sonrisa se notaba como todo su cuerpo dolía por tanto poder ya que en las venas que se notaban por su cuerpo se notaba el flujo de sangre concentrada

Goten estaba ahora recuperando el aliento mirando a Zabuza de reojo –"que sucede? De donde viene este poder que tiene ahora"-

-"ahora mátalo zabuza, concentra la energía en la palma de tu mano y apunta a ese mocoso"- decía la voz en la cabeza de Zabuza

Zabuza hizo caso a lo que le decía, levanto su mano concentrando el nuevo flujo de energía que sentía en su cuerpo dejando ver un pequeño resplandor purpura en su mano –no sé qué es esta energía, es mucho más poderosa que el chakra y me gusta-

-eso- decía Goten difícilmente mirando como Zabuza apuntaba su mano al rostro de él –es el ki-

-ki eh?- Zabuza solo sonrió –así que sabes de esta energía no? Tú posees esta energía tan poderosa, por eso me derrotaste aquella vez, pero ahora que yo también la poseo veo que solo eres un mocoso –

Goten solo rio un poco por eso-que tengas ki, está forzando tu cuerpo a un grado de dolor intenso "es como si usara el kaio-ken " –pensó Goten –ya que no estás acostumbrado, imagino que cuando conseguiste ese poder no te tomaste la molestia de entrenar tu cuerpo para que no te hiciera daño como ahora-

-jum no necesito nada de eso mocoso- la energía en la mano de Zabuza crecía más y más hasta ser más grande que la propia cabeza de Goten –este es el fin, tu fin- dijo riendo para luego liberar aquella poderosa energía de ki que solo consumió por completo el cuerpo de Goten y se llevó por delante a varios árboles dejando casi una pequeña pradera en medio de aquel bosque pero con la tierra completamente consumido dejando humeante la tierra

-"jum bien hecho Zabuza cumpliste con lo prometido"- decía aquella voz femenina de la bruja en la mente de Zabuza

-bien, ahora iré por Kakashi, ese maldito también las pagara- decía Zabuza dando media vuelta pero

-vaya eso fue bueno- se escuchó la voz de Goten en medio de aquel terreno donde antes habían muchos árboles ahora solo había un terreno destruido humeante

-no puede ser- dijo Zabuza volteando a ver con sus ojos llenos de ira al escuchar la voz de Goten –como sigues con vida-

-aun no pienso morirme sabes y alguien como tú no me matara- La figura de Goten se veía entre el humo para luego el humo ser dispersado por el aura blanca de Goten que el comenzó a expulsar, la parte de arriba de su dogi naranja estaba parcialmente hecha pedazos pero aún tenía la mitad de este

-porque rayos no te muereees!- dijo Zabuza dando media vuelta y levantando ambas manos comenzando a salir pequeñas esferas de energía que salían disparadas hacia Goten

Goten solo frunció el ceño para luego desviar con sus manos cada una de estas –vamos la energía de antes fue más poderosa- decía Goten con una sonrisa arrogante mientras desviaba cada una de las esferas de energía

"este mocos, lo eh subestimado"- decía aquella voz de la bruja en la cabeza de Zabuza

Zabuza solo dio un gruñido para luego desaparecer a gran velocidad y acercarse lo más que pudo a Goten con su esfera de energía morada apuntando directo al rostro de Goten pero este en lugar de cubrirse realizo lo mismo que Zabuza apuntando su mano al rostro de este con una esfera de energía azul

-te lo dije, no importa cuánto poder consigas, ahora mismo estás en tu limite- decía Goten mirando a Zabuza mientras Zabuza se notaba ya agotado y jadeando

-Callate!- dijo Zabuza disparando la energía en el rostro de Goten mientras este hizo lo mismo con Zabuza

Hubieron dos grandes explosiones a causa de estas nos energías impactando el uno en el otro

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUENTE**

El pueblo entero había llegado junto a Inari para enfrentar a los matones de Gatō junto con los ninjas mientras Naruto había usado su jutsu clones de sombras para pelear y ayudar a los aldeanos para que no sufrieran daño por los matones esto se había vuelto una batalla campal aunque con Kakashi y su equipo estaban más que asegurada su victoria pues ya habían acabado con más de la mitad de los matones mientras los aldeanos seguían haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por acabar con los asesinos de Gatō

-ja no son nada contra nosotros-decia uno de los clones de Naruto para luego ser atravesado por la espada de uno de los asesinos de de Gatō

-Naruto concéntrate no malgastes chakra de esa forma- dijo Kakashi por medio del comunicador, él también había hecho unos cuantos clones

Sakura se mantenía junto a Tazuna protegiéndolo de todos los asesinos que salían del tumulto donde estaban peleando contra los asesinos de Gatō –no se preocupe señor Tazuna, yo lo protegeré-

-por cierto- dijo Sasuke a todos a través del comunicador –alguien sabe que fue esa ráfaga de viento y energía de hace rato?- decía mientras este peleaba contra los aseinos de Gatō

-debe ser por la pelea que está teniendo Goten con Zabuza, se ve que él tampoco la debe de estar teniendo fácil-dijo Kakashi por medio del comunicador

-y aquel rayo morado también?- dijo Naruto igualmente peleando

-sí, todo eso así que solo…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se escuchó una poderosa explosión del otro lado del puente llamando la atención de todos incluyendo a Gatō y sus asesinos

-que rayos está pasando?- pregunto Gatō al ver tal explosión y luego una pequeña ráfaga de viento a causa de estas golpeara de nuevo el lugar de la batalla

-"vaya, parece que Goten realmente la está teniendo difícil pero… aun no me saco de la cabeza aquella imagen de ese mono gigantesco"- pensaba Kakashi mirando también aquel lugar de la explosión

-debemos acabar con esto rápido- decía Naruto volviendo a la pela –así podremos ir a ayudar a Goten-

-Si!- dijeron Sakura y Sasuke volviendo a enfocarse en su pelea frente a ellos

-jum, se ve que aún no entienden, pero ya no tratare de convencerlos– dijo Kakashi haciendo lo mismo

* * *

 **EN EL BOSQUE**

El humo de las explosiones se disipaba dejando ver a Goten aun en la misma posición de pie en el mismo lugar mientras Zabuza había salido volando unos cuantos metros hacia un árbol aun respirando agitado

-maldición- decía Zabuza respirando difícilmente

-ves, fue muy arriesgado que usaras tu ki y lo lanzaras, aun no te acostumbras a ello y gastaste mucha energía- dijo Goten acercándose caminando ya con su Dogi naranja totalmente destruido solo quedando con la camisa azul

Zabuza solo levanto la mirada viendo a Goten con ira pues estaba totalmente agotado –maldición… estuve tan cerca…vamos dame más poder- decía Zabuza

-"estas seguro? tu cuerpo está al límite si te doy más poder perderas tu propio control y luego morirás"- decia aquella voz riendo un poco sínica

-no me importa, ya no me importa nada- decía Zabuza

-"muy bien"-

-"de nuevo está hablando solo?"- pensó Goten pero luego abrió sus ojos al ver como de nuevo la energía de Zabuza aumentaba viendo como su cuerpo completo comenzaba a deformarse –que?!-

Zabuza estaba siendo consumido por su el poder que le estaban ofreciendo aquella bruja mientras parecía cada vez más solo un monstruo su energía volvía a desbordarse, sus ojos ya no tenían pupila y de su boca entre sus dientes salía una gran cantidad de vapor como si fuera solo una bestia

-es…es… es un monstruo ahora- decía Goten sorprendido por esa emanación de Ki desbordante

Zabuza solo dio un poderoso rugido para luego aparecer delante de Goten y volver a golpearlo estampándolo contra el suelo y comenzar una ráfaga de golpes hacia Goten

Goten no se esperaba tal arrebato de poder de Zabuza trataba de cubrirse de todos los golpes que Zabuza le daba pero le era difícil, a pesar del gran tamaño que ahora Zabuza tenía era muy rápido –"maldición, no sé qué está pasando"- Goten solo incremento su aura y logro detener el ataque de zabuza y golpearlo para lanzarlo lejos y poder ponerse de pie

Zabuza solo retrocedio un poco para luego volver a lanzarse al ataque contra Goten mientras este seguía cubriéndose pero el poder de Zabuza ahora era demasiado

-"parece que ya perdió su propia conciencia bueno ya no queda nada más que decir, después morirá pero espero que logre matar a ese mocoso antes si no solo habrá sido un inútil"- decía aquella voz de la bruja en la conciencia que ya no tenía Zabuza en ese momento

Goten se enfrentaba al endemoniado Zabuza que carecía ya de toda razón y remordimiento enfrentando codo a codo aunque con dificultad a este pues al no tener ya conciencia sus ataques eran más salvajes y difíciles de leer ya que no seguían el estilo propio de Zabuza mas de que el incremento desmesurado de poder

-a este paso yo…- Goten no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido por una poderosa patada en el abdomen de parte de Zabuza

Zabuza luego de aquel golpe lo sujeto del cabello y lo lanzo con fuerza alejándolo del bosque en dirección de nuevo al puente para luego correr tras él y en el trayecto darle unos cuantos golpes a Goten

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUENTE**

Ya en el puente la pelea contra los matones de Gatō ya había terminado con todos estos habiendo sido asesinados por los pobladores y el equipo de Kakashi dejando solo a Gatō con vida atado y siendo sometido por el pie de Kakashi

-bien ahora debemos ir con Goten- dijo Naruto dando media vuelta junto a Sasuke y Sakura

-esperen, no recuerdan lo que les dije? Si vamos serán un estorbo para el- dijo Kakashi seriamente

-pero si no vamos, sería como abandonarlo… dejarlo a sus suerte- dijo Naruto

-él es nuestro compañero, no lo vamos a abandonar- dijo ahora Sakura

-jum no me agrada… pero no puedo dejar que muera hasta derrotarlo- dijo Sasuke con su semblante serio

-pero no vieron esas explosiones de energía, sé que sintieron ese poder verdad…. Esa energía llena de oscuridad y odio… era de Zabuza- decía Kakshi

-pero….- no pudo Naruto terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido por una gran explosión sobre el puente

-que fue eso?- dijo Sakura mirando al cráter que se había formado delante de ellos

Se escuchó un poderoso rugido para que luego un enorme Zabuza apareciera de un salto sobre el puente con su nueva apariencia aterradora

-ese es…..Zabuza?- decía Sakura con un rostro aterrado al ver al monstruo que tenía delante

-espera… Si ese es Zabuza… Goten?- dijo Naruto mirando como su amigo salía del Cráter con sus ropas destrozadas y con un pequeño hilo de Sangre salir por su boca

Goten se ponía de pie lentamente sujetando su hombro izquierdo levantándose y mirando a Zabuza para luego mirar de reojo hacia atrás a sus compañeros-aléjense de aquí-

-Zabuza… rápido has algo para sacarme de aquí- Grito Gatō debajo aun del pie de Kakashi-si lo haces te pagare el doble

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Gatō hablar de esa manera pues hace un momento con sus matones decía que quería matar a Zabuza

El Zabuza monstruoso solo miro a Gatō para luego mirar a Kakashi

Goten al ver eso solo decidió Gritar –ALEJENSE AHORA DE AQUÍ!- dijo con fuerza para que los pobladores salieran corriendo despavoridos mientras Kakashi y los demás solo retrocedieron un poco dejando a Gatō solo

Zabuza solo se movió a gran velocidad pasando al lado de Goten quien estaba con un rostro ya algo desesperado pues sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería hacerlo ahora enfrente de sus amigos

-"no me queda más opción si no mucha gente podría Salir lastimada"- pensaba Goten en ese momento

Zabuza tomo a Gatō en sus manos mientras Gatō solo reía al ver el aspecto que tenía ahora Zabuza que era el de un monstruo por completo

-vaya no sé qué es lo que te paso pero esto podría servirme de mucho, un monstruo como tú que trabaje para mi es más que perfecto- dijo Gatō riendo de nuevo –ahora vamos libérame-

Zabuza solo se quedó un rato en silencio para luego comenzar a estrujar con sus manos el cuerpo de Gatō escuchando como todos sus huesos eran fracturados por la tremenda fuerza de Zabuza escuchándose los gritos de agonía de Gatō

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchaba a Gatō gritar por el inmeso dolor que le causaba ser aplastado por Zabuza hasta que simplemente se escuchó otro crujido donde Gatō simplemente dejo de gritar y quedo completamente inmóvil

Al ver que Gatō ya no gritaba de dolo Zabuza lo soltó dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de este dejando ver todo su cuerpo hecho pedazos, luego Zabuza levanto la mirada viendo a los 4 ninjas al otro lado del puente donde salieron huyendo los pobladores

-esta… está mirando hacia Aquí- dijo Sakura asustada al ver lo que este habia hehco con Gatō

-calma… mantengan la calma- dijo Kakashi a su equipo –"aunque digo que hay que mantener la calma hay que ver como dejo a Goten, eso es malo"-

-calmarnos, ese monstruo acabara con nosotros- dijo Naruto mirando a Zabuza con su kunai en mano por si tenía que pelear

Zabuza solo sonrió un poco levantando una de sus manos apuntando a donde estaban los 4 ninjas mientras en su mano se volvía a formar una gran bola de energía morada

-eso… eso no es igual a lo que hace Goten?- dijo Sasuke con un rostro enojado y aterrado al mismo tiempo

-eso es Ki- dijo kakashi ahora realmente preocupado recordando lo que Goten había hecho con esa roca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-que? Pero cómo?- diría Sakura mirando a Kakashi

-no lo sé… pero si eso nos toca será nuestro fin- dijo Kakashi

Los 4 ninjas veían como aquella esfera se hacía más y más grande frente a sus ojso mientras el monstruo Zabuza solo mantenía una sonrisa sadica estando apunto de liberar aquella gran energía contra los ninjas

-HEY ZABUZA!- se escuchó la voz de Goten justo detrás de este llamando la atención del monstruo Zabuza –recuerda que tu oponente soy yo "no me queda de otra, hay que acabar con esto rápido me deje llevar y por mi confianza ahora estoy acorralado a esto"- pensó Goten preparándose para Continuar apretando sus puños con fuerza y concentrando una gran cantidad de energía

Todos miraban a Goten sorprendidos como estaba concentrando todo su poder en ese momento mientras el cabello de este se erizaba y sus ojos titilaban entre azul verdoso y negros

-te mostrare todo mi poder- decía Goten mirando a Zabuza a los ojos -AHHH!-

Que pasara ahora, Zabuza se ha vuelto un monstruo horrible y sin razón alguna, Goten en este momento en un apuro por haberse confiado demasiado y ahora con Zabuza en ese estado no le ha quedado más opción. Parece que la batalla está a punto de culminar nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Goten Adventures in Konoha

* * *

Bueno es todo por hoy por mi parte jeje esta es la primera vez que escribo esto el dia exacto en el que lo voy a subir pues este fue un mes ajetreado pues entre a clases y tuve poco tiempo en realidad para escribir este capítulo y pues como este es el mes más corto pues me tomo por sorpresa ya que yo pensaba que tenía un poco más de tiempo para escribirlo pero parece que no jejeje bueno xD

Decidí que Zabuza se dejara llevar cada vez por su deseo de poder para matar a Goten para que tuviera un poco más de protagonismo y poder hacerle frente a Goten, así como hice que se gastara por malgastar su ki lanzándolo a Goten y agotándolo pue son estaba acostumbrado al igual que paso con Videl cuando Gohan le enseño a ella a usar su Ki

Goten se dejó golpear demasiado por Zabuza pues estaba confiado en que ganaría así que por eso quedo tan machacado y acorralado llevándolo a tal punto como quedo ahora jejeje y bueno como vieron cambie ciertos puntos en esta parte de la historia pues era necesario ya que si dejaba tanto el canon de la historia original no tendría sentido que el protagonista sea Goten xD

Bueno también aviso que bueno en este periodo en clases voy a tener que comenzar una etapa practica asi que gran parte de mi tiempo estará ocupado en ello aun asi tratare lo más posible de traer el capítulo el otro mes sin falta y si no lo logro espero que entiendan

Ahora si nos veremos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
